


Getafix’s mistake

by Pilyarquitect



Category: Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Animated Movies), Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Jokes, Mistakes, lost of characters from Asterix and Obelix, lots of references from Asterix comics and movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 82,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilyarquitect/pseuds/Pilyarquitect
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, we can all commit an error. But in this case an error can trigger a terrible situation. This is a translation of my first - and from now only - story on this topic, give it a try. Neither Asterix nor any of his characters belong to me, they belong to R. Goscinny and A. Uderzo.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. The confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La equivocación de Panorámix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841947) by [Pilyarquitect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilyarquitect/pseuds/Pilyarquitect). 



> Hello everyone! Here in this day October 12th, I bring you a new story. Actually, is a translation of another story I wrote. I really hope you’ll like it!
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl. She’s amazing! Without knowing anything about Asterix, she accepted to edit the translated story so I could bring you the best possible version. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the first chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

The year is 50 BC. Gaul is entirely occupied by the Romans. Well, not entirely…

The sun rose in the east as every morning. Its rays gradually illuminated a small village that was on the shores of the ocean while a soft wind carried with it the final remains of the mist that always formed at dawn. The village was populated by indomitable Gauls who still held out against the invaders. This small village was surrounded by four Roman camps, Totorum, Aquarium, Laudanum and Compendium. Behind the walls of this small population, there lived people who weren’t willing to join Roman Empire, or submit to Julius Caesar.

What was the secret of that resistance? How could simple villagers so masterfully resist such a great opponent? The answer was found in a magic potion – a potion that gave superhuman strength to anyone who drank it. The hamlet druid prepared it for its inhabitants, and over the years had endowed that town with the fame it now so well deserved. But it wasn’t only the potion that made the village famous. Some of its inhabitants, specifically two of them, were known for the many adventures they had experienced over the years. Naturally if someone asked for them, their names are: Asterix and Obelix.

These two men have always been friends, from the moment they were born – because in them there was the unusual case that, despite belonging to different families, they were born on the same day and at the same moment. That generated in them a strong bond of friendship that to date has never been broken. It was true that sometimes they argued, but deep down they both knew whatever the other said, he was never serious.

The same was true of the rest of the villagers. They were all friends, although many times there were discussions… especially about how fresh the fish Unhygienix sold were. These discussions were normally initiated by the hamlet blacksmith, Fulliautomatix and the already named fishmonger. Their discussions used to grow into fights that ended up involving the entire village. But contrary to what anyone could think, for the villagers, these fights were pure fun, and after each one, they always reconciled and went about their routines as if nothing had happened. The chief Vitalstatistix, despite having that title, was one more inhabitant of the town, and everyone considered him a friend, although, of course, they showed him loyalty and submitted to him as ruler of the hamlet.

On the other hand, there was the bard, Cacofonix, who seemed to live slightly apart from the rest of the village; not because the others despised him, but rather because none of the inhabitants seemed to share his musical liking. For this reason, the man lived in a cabin on top of a tree – a place in which, as he said, it was easier for him to be inspired to compose his odes and songs.

These were the main inhabitants of the hamlet, all of them with their routines and their chores. Everything seemed to be as it always was. It seemed that nothing was going to truncate that peace and tranquility that the village enjoyed. Little did they know what was going to happen…

That morning, the druid Getafix was in his cabin experimenting with new potions. In his last meeting with other druids to celebrate their periodic contest at Carnutes – the druid’s forest – Getafix had presented his famous magic potion, a potion that led him to victory. The druid thought that, for the next time, he wanted to bring a new spell or potion. To do so, he thought of something that might be useful. One of the druids that took part on the contest presented a potion that allowed him to take food from boiling water without burning. Ingenious! It was a simple potion, but truly useful for everyday life.

Getafix thought that he, too, wanted to do something useful for everyday life. He thought about it for a long time until finally an idea came to mind: make a variant of his magic potion. While it was true the potion provides superhuman strength, it is also true the drinker didn’t feel the potion had any effect on his being. Realizing this, the old druid began to think about the possibility of making a potion that would make the person feel more rejuvenated and able to endure the work of the day.

That would certainly be of great help, especially to people who considered themselves more of a hindrance than a help since they tire so easily. If his potion produced the effect he hoped for, that could be one of the greatest achievements ever.

With this idea in mind, Getafix had inadvertently spent the whole night working in an attempt to achieve this goal, although he still hadn’t obtained the expected results. When the man realized that it was already dawn, he also found the villagers slowly beginning their daily work routine.

Getafix smiled to himself. At this point he couldn’t remember how long he had lived in the hamlet, but he did remember that he had seen almost all of its inhabitants grow. He had taught them… had educated them… shared his knowledge with them… opened their young minds to the world around them. And he had helped them defend themselves against the Romans with his magic potion…

Thinking about the magic potion, Getafix checked his supplies of the potion ingredients and saw that some of them were starting to run out. It was time to go for more. Fortunately, he always kept a spare pot for emergencies, as well as a canteen for Asterix since the warrior, given his adventurous spirit, had become accustomed to always carrying his personal supply of magic potion.

Getafix also knew it wouldn’t be long before the blond Gaul came to him to ask him for a new consignment of the liquid that had freed them from so many dangers to date. He prepared a green canteen for when Asterix arrived and also put the remains of the potion he had been working on in another canteen, this one brown. Later, he would carefully study the ingredients he used – the quantities of these elements – and would test to see if the effects were what he expected or not. He hung both containers together near the fireplace and while waiting for the warrior's arrival, he prepared what was necessary to collect the ingredients he needed to make more magic potion.

"Good morning, Getafix! Oh druid, how has your night been?" The village warrior suddenly greeted from the door of the hut. The druid looked at him with a smile and replied:

"Good morning Asterix, the truth is that, thanks to Belenos, I’ve advanced a lot in my new potion."

"Really? By Tutatis, don't tell me you've spent the whole night working.” said the little Gaul with genuine concern for his druid.

Getafix looked at Asterix. The Gaul was not very tall. He was actually quite short for his age, but the old druid considered him one of the greatest men he had ever met.

"Asterix, you don’t have to worry about me. You know druids can handle more than the others." the older tried to reassure him.

"It may be so, but you are still human. And you too should rest, oh druid."

“I’m close to success. As soon as I succeed, then I will rest, Asterix. I promise you. Now, I’m sure you’re here for the magic potion, aren’t you?” Getafix said trying to change the subject of their conversation.

"That's right. Obelix says that he has to deliver a couple of menhirs this morning, so we’ve agreed that I’ll go for breakfast and we’ll eat it together in my cabin. But as you know, against Romans, it’s best to take all precautions."

"Certainly, Asterix," the druid replied as he unhooked the brown canteen and handed it to the warrior. “But remember that the potion is only an aid in the fight against the Romans. In my opinion, the most important thing is what we have in our hearts and minds – that is, courage and intelligence, and you have both, my friend.”

"Thank you, Getafix." replied the blond Gaul as he tied the canteen on his belt. Then he said goodbye to the druid and went to the forest to hunt a couple of wild boars for breakfast.

* * *

When Asterix reached the forest, the warrior inhaled the pure air. He had always found the forest very pleasant. As a child, he had gone loads of times with his friends and played there while his parents fought… or rather, crushed the Romans. The forest was always a pleasant place to go, except when Cacofonix decided to compose new songs. On those occasions, the forest was the least advisable place to be.

Asterix walked among the trees looking for his breakfast when a Roman patrol appeared before his eyes. _Oh well, I'll be able to have some extra fun_ , the Gaul thought. The patrol spotted the blond warrior and their faces immediately blanched until they almost looked like corpses. Instantly they took a desperate flight while the Gaul in turn took chase. In the process, he grabbed the canteen and took a drink from it.

What happened next was totally unexpected for both the Romans and Asterix himself. First, as soon as the warrior took a sip of the drink, he immediately realized that the taste was quite different from what he was used to. _Strange_ , he thought, but almost immediately he realized it wasn’t so strange. He came to the terrible conclusion that what he had just drunk wasn’t magic potion, but was probably the new potion that Getafix had been working on. Asterix didn’t know what that potion would do exactly. He only knew if the Romans realized that it wasn’t magic potion what he had taken, he would be in big trouble…

Before he could make a decision, Asterix noticed a sudden pain in his chest. That pain made him stop, and when he stopped, the Romans also stopped, surprised that the little warrior hadn’t reached them yet. Then the legionaries witnessed something incredible: the Gaul was on his knees, with one hand resting on the grass and the other clutching his chest tightly. His face had taken on an expression of what seemed like deep agony. It was surprising to see one of the most feared Gauls – Obelix undoubtedly ranked first – in that position. Suddenly, Romans watched in amazement as the warrior's body began to decrease in size, his mustache disappearing as Asterix was getting smaller and smaller. Also, the clothes that the man wore didn’t change, so they were increasingly larger for the warrior's body.

"By Jupiter! Does anyone know what is going on here?” one of the legionaries asked.

"Well, the truth is that I have no idea, what about you?" another replied.

"No, no idea."

"I don’t know either."

"What do we do now?"

The patrol was stunned at the spectacle they were watching. When it was all over, Asterix passed out because of pain and what the Romans saw before their eyes was a three-year-old boy.


	2. Totorum camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here I bring you the second chapter of this Asterix fic, I truly hope you’ll all like it, also, I wanted to make a little fanart, but I haven’t time to finish it, I’ll try to finish it as soon as possible and share it with all of you. 😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the first chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

"By Jupiter, this is… unexpected." said the first legionary who had spoken before as he cautiously approached the body lying unconscious on the grass.

"I would say that more than unexpected it is… yeah, okay, the word is unexpected." said another of the six legionaries.

"What do we do?" another member asked.

"I don't know. This is new. Something like this has never happened to us before," another reasoned.

"Maybe this is some kind of trap and the fat Gaul is around here." suggested another.

"Don't be stupid! By Mars! Don't you think if the chubby Gaul were here, we would have already noticed?” The one who appeared to be the patrol leader spoke again.

"Right, we would have noticed," said another.

"Also, do you really think this Gaul would do anything to leave himself in this state of his own free will?" The leader spoke again.

"No, he wouldn’t. You’re absolutely right, Cleverus."

"So… what do we do with him?" asked another legionary, pointing to Asterix.

Cleverus seemed to consider it for a few moments. The fact that one of the most feared Gauls was there at their feet unconscious and with the appearance of a child, it almost seemed a a blessing from the gods, but taking him with them was also a great risk. If the other Gauls discovered it, they would certainly retaliate, and it was well known that Asterix was one of the most popular Gauls in the village. Surely it wouldn't be long before they noticed his absence. But, on the other hand, the fact he now had the appearance of a child made him practically unrecognizable. And furthermore, Cleverous doubted the Gauls would believe them if they were to explain it to them, supposing they got the opportunity to explain themselves.

"Tie him up and we’ll take him to Totorum camp." he finally decided.

The other legionaries carried out the orders and immediately tied Asterix. Given his current size, it only took one of the legionaries to carry him. Actually, with his actual adult size, a single man could carry him too, but that wasn’t relevant at that time. The legionary who picked up little Asterix couldn’t help thinking that, despite being one of his enemies, as a child, he was pretty cute.

They also collected the helmet, the belt, the canteen and all the other Gaul’s belongings to avoid leaving traces of what had happened in that space in the forest.

* * *

Obelix paced with Dogmatix – his beloved pet – from one side to the other of the entrance to Asterix's cabin. His best friend hadn’t yet returned from the forest. He knew well Asterix was intelligent and could manage on his own. Obelix was aware of this, but that didn’t stop him from being worried for his friend. He wished he were already in the village.

To be honest, it was strange that he hadn’t returned yet; all the other times Obelix had had to distribute menhirs and couldn’t accompany Asterix to the forest, the shorter Gaul, by this time, had already gotten the boars ready for them to eat. No, Asterix not being at home wasn’t normal.

As he walked, Vitalstatistix approached with his bearers and when he saw the menhir dealer’s face, he stopped his men and spoke to the great Gaul:

"Obelix, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Not at all, chief. It's just that Asterix hasn’t yet returned from the forest.”

"Oh, that’s weird, by Tutatis… but surely it is nothing important, Obelix. You’ll see Asterix return soon."

"Yes, chief," Obélix replied, lowering his head. Although he wanted to believe what Vitalstatistix was saying to him, it was difficult. Asterix had never, ever, been so late just after hunting some wild boars… especially knowing that his friend liked them so much.

"By Belenos, Asterix… I hope you are well." Obelix thought.

Fulliautomatix passed by at that moment, and seeing Obelix, also stopped somewhat intrigued to ask the reason for his state. In response, the menhir dealer replied with the same thing he had said to Vitalstatistix.

The blacksmith didn’t know exactly what to answer. It was certainly unusual that Asterix hadn’t returned yet, but he also didn’t want the great Gaul to worry more than necessary. After all, he and Asterix had always been inseparable, and any thoughts that something could happen to the blond warrior could completely destroy Obelix.

Forcing a smile, Fulliatomatix said to his friend:

"I don't think you have to worry about him, Obelix. Asterix is surely enjoying the pure air of the forest for a while rather than putting up with the contaminated air from the rotten fish of Unhygienix.”

"What did you just say about my fish?" asked an angry Unhygienix who was just passing by right then.

Fulliautomatix was surprised to hear the voice of the fishmonger, but on the other hand he was slightly pleased to see that his appearance had provided vestiges of what looked like a smile on Obelix's lips. If a discussion between the two men could cheer up the great Gaul a little, Fulliautomatix decided to go ahead with it.

"What you heard! Today your fish are particularly putrid." he said to his friend, standing up to him and speaking smugly.

"Oh yeah? That's what you think?" Unhygienix asked as his face began to redden like a tomato.

"As you’ve heard. That's what I think. And I'm sure I'm not mistaken."

"You’ll regret this!"

After saying this, Unhygienix pounced on the blacksmith and began a fight that gradually gathered more villagers. Obelix watched them from a distance. He knew that Fulliautomatix had done it on purpose in an attempt to cheer him up. It had partly worked, but the menhir dealer wouldn’t be calm until Asterix was at his side again, as always.

Tired of standing, Obelix sat down on the bench next to the front door. Dogmatix sat next to him and rested his small head on his master's large shoe. He also wanted Asterix to return. His ears hung languidly on both sides of his head, indicating that the little dog was saddened by the absence of the blond Gaul.

Getafix, after his talk with Asterix, had also gone to the forest, much later than his friend did… but despite the fact he didn’t have to go deep into the grove, it took him a long time to search and find everything he needed. He gathered up all the ingredients he thought might be running out and headed back to the village with a wide smile on his face.

When he arrived, he headed towards his cabin. The path that led to it passed in front of Asterix's cabin. As soon as the druid passed through that place, he found Obelix sitting in the doorway with his head resting in his huge hands and a worried look on his face.

Intrigued by the posture of the great menhir dealer, Getafix decided to investigate to discover the reason for his unusual attitude.

"Obelix, by Belenos, can you tell what this face is about? Is it just that you're still hungry?"

"Oh druid, of course I'm hungry, but that's because I haven't had breakfast, nor lunch yet."

"Haven’t you had breakfast? But Asterix had told me that you would eat together! Did you have a fight?”

"By Tutatis! No, it isn’t that, oh druid. What’s happening is that Asterix hasn’t returned yet.”

"W-what did you just say?" Getafix's voice took on a tone of alarm. The little warrior had left the village long before him. It was very strange that at this time he hadn’t yet returned.

"Obelix, are you completely sure that he hasn’t returned?"

"Of course. As we had agreed, after distributing the menhirs that had been entrusted to me, I came here… up until today, whenever we have done this, Asterix already had the boars ready to eat. But today it hasn’t been like that. His cabin is empty. By Belenos! Getafix, where can he be?”

Getafix remained thoughtful, stroking his long beard. He also began to fear that something had happened to the blond Gaul. He couldn't understand what might have happened. Asterix was very good in the woods, and he wasn’t the kind of person to make loved ones suffer, either. This was strange… very, very strange.

"Getafix…" Obelix spoke in a weak voice "do you think… do you think something could have happened to him?" panic was easily detectable in his voice

Getafix looked at Obelix with a look of sadness, and with absolute sincerity replied:

"I don't know Obelix, I really don't know."

* * *

"Ave Centurion! The patrol has returned, and they are bringing a prisoner with them." said the sentry who had been sent to inform his superior of the arrival of the patrol.

Centurion Caius Marsupialus was sitting in his chair reading a letter that had just arrived announcing that a Caesar’s senator was coming to Armorica to visit and check the status of each of the camps that surrounded the village of the indomitable Gauls that caused so much shame and pain to the Empire. When the sentry named Sharpeyesightus entered, Caius Marsupialus looked up from the document and listened carefully to what the newcomer was saying.

"Ave Sharpeyesightus, what did you say? My men bring a prisoner? What kind of prisoner?” He asked, interested in the news.

"I don't know Centurion, but it seemed to me that he was a Gaul boy." replied the sentry.

"By Jupiter! Are you kidding me?!”

"N-no Centurion, I’d never dare." answered the lower one trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Centurion Caius Marsupialus took a deep breath and spoke again when he had calmed down a bit:

"Okay Sharpeyesightus, tell the patrolmen that I'll be out soon."

"At your service. Ave Centurion.” Sharpeyesightus said, withdrawing from his superior's tent.

"Ave, ave… " replied the centurion, and then said to himself:

"By Saturn, I’m surrounded by the inept… unable to fight the Gauls… and on top of that, they only manage to capture a child? This is shameful. I'll have to send them to the circus, by Vulcano! How can I have such incompetent legionaries? And all this when the visit of one of the most powerful men in Rome is imminent… I’m so unlucky right now!”

Caius Marsupialus put on his armor and his cape, and taking his helmet, he went out to meet the newly arrived patrol.

While leaving his tent, Caius Marsupialus found the legionaries standing there. Unlike other times, this time it seemed they hadn’t been attacked by the Gauls. In fact, they seemed completely intact. The expedition leader stepped forward and raising his arm, saluting his superior:

"Ave Centurion, we have to report-"

"I want to see the prisoner." his superior cut him off, with a tone of voice that indicated he didn’t want his patience to be tested.

"... The p-prisoner ..." Cleverus began to stammer.

“I have been told that you have made a prisoner. Where is he? I want to see him!"

The patrol members looked at each other and then pulled away, exposing the legionary holding an unconscious boy. The boy seemed to be around three years old. Although it was difficult to specify, as the Gauls vary quite a bit in size among them. He also had blond hair, a little tousled on the back of his head. The boy also had a large nose, a common attribute among all Gauls apparently. But the strangest thing about this child was that he was dressed in clothes clearly too big for him. He was wearing a black tank top that covered his entire body, but Caius Marsupialus noticed that under the shirt the boy was wearing red pants. _Maybe his parents like those clothes, or maybe the boy admires that short Gaul from the indomitables’ village_ , thought the Centurion. In short, that boy looked like a miniature copy, without a mustache, of the village’s warrior, but Caius Marsupialus knew that this was impossible.

"So, it was true," said Caius Marsupialus irritated. "You’ve taken a Gaul child prisoner!"

"Centurion, it’s not –"

"THIS IS SHAMEFUL! WHAT WOULD CAESAR SAY IF HE SAW YOU?! YOU ARE THE SHAME OF THE LEGION!”

"But Centurion, this child –"

"What? Will you tell me that it took you a lot to capture him?”

"No Centurion, it’s not that –"

"Then what?! How dare you try to justify yourself?!”

Then Caius Marsupialus noticed the little boy had his hands tied behind his back. This infuriated him even more. This boy was too young to be considered a threat, so why had his men tied him up? It defied all logic.

"By Mercury! Have you tied the boy?! Do you consider him a threat?!”

"Now that you mention it –" Cleverus started to say, but was again interrupted by the Centurion.

"THIS IS TOO MUCH, IT'S JUST A CHILD!" he raged, anger radiating uncontrollably throughout his being.

Cleverus had already lost his patience. He was tired of trying to explain what happened just because his superior didn’t let him do it, so in a sudden outburst he shouted:

"THIS CHILD IS ASTERIX!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, and here you have the second chapter ends the first chapter. What do you think about it? Let me know your thoughts. Do you think the Roman centurion will trust his legionnaires? And about Obelix and Getafix, will they or any of the Gauls even imagine what had happened to him? How do you think they’ll react discovering what happened to Asterix? Please tell me what are your thoughts about it 😊
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the two guests and Ugizawane, those who put this story on bookmarks: ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	3. Chapter 3. A worrying discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here I bring you a new chapter of this Asterix fic, I truly hope you’ll all like it. Now when I first started this story, at this point I could go through three different directions with what happened to Asterix. First, he has a child’s body but keep his adult memories; second, he has both the size and the mind of a child; and the third, he has a child’s body but his mind has no memories or losing them. What of those choices do you thing I went with? You can leave your opinions on your reviews, I’d love to hear your thoughts. 😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the first chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

Getafix entered his cabin. Right now, concern for Asterix had reached unsuspected highs in the old druid's soul. Where could he be? What if something had certainly happened to him? Getafix knew well Asterix didn’t make others suffer on purpose… not his family, his friends… or especially Obelix, at least not of his own free will.

During his conversation with Obelix, Getafix had tried to reassure the red-haired Gaul, assuring him Asterix would return. But being honest, at this point, the druid himself doubted that was true. If Asterix hadn’t returned, it was because something must have happened to him. Surely something had happened to him.

But for the moment Getafix didn’t know what to do either. Obelix had suggested to him to go to the forest himself to look for his friend, but the druid had rejected his offer. He didn’t want to risk leaving the town without the protection of the great Gaul. It wasn't that he didn't trust the rest of the inhabitants. It was just that if the Romans were involved in the recent disappearance of the blond Gaul, they’d most likely expect Obelix to come looking for him. Everyone knew they were inseparable, and if that happened, then the town would be left without one of its greatest pillars of protection.

To calm, at least temporarily, the menhir rock-cutter’s mind, Getafix had suggested that if Asterix had not yet returned by the afternoon, then they would speak to Vitalstatistix about what should they do next.

For his part, and to calm his own growing nervousness state, Getafix decided to continue with the potion he had been working on. That would at least help release some of the tension he was undergoing, he thought. Getafix took down the canteen and opened it to pour its contents into a basin, but when the liquid began to fall into the container, Getafix's eyes opened in shock. This color… this color was like the magic potion! How could this be? The druid was certain that his potion was very different in color from the concoction that granted superhuman strength, so what was going on? Stunned, he looked at the green canteen that was still in his hands…

At that precise moment, Getafix could almost feel his heart stop. In addition, the old druid felt as if a lightning bolt had cut him in two, because suddenly, a memory came to his mind. He had put the magic potion for Asterix in that canteen, the green one. And his new potion in the other one. That meant… when Asterix showed up just hours before in search of the brew, he mistakenly gave him the wrong canteen! What a fool! How could he have done such a thing? Getafix reached a new level of concern that he would never have believed possible when he realized that Asterix's disappearance could be due to his negligence.

Realizing his terrible confusion, Getafix emerged as fast as he could from his cabin, his red cloak and long beard swaying in the rushing wind. With the maximum speed his legs allowed him, he made his way to the chief's cabin. He had to report what he had just discovered immediately, for in many ways Asterix's life could depend on it.

* * *

"THIS CHILD IS ASTERIX!"

The moment these words came from Cleverus's mouth, a sepulchral silence took over the entire camp. The Centurion was petrified and his eyes traveled from the boy to each of the patrol members, trying to find in one of them a hint of lies, but he couldn’t. They all had the same expression that indicated they agreed with what their squad leader had just said. One of them even showed him the Gaul’s belongings they had collected from the forest, among which was the characteristic helmet of the warrior Gaul.

Caius Marsupialus was stunned. It was very difficult for him to believe what he was seeing; it was too much to comprehend. Then, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them, the man of higher rank asked:

“Are you telling me that this child is Asterix, Asterix? The warrior of the irreducible village?”

"That same Asterix, Centurion. Do we know someone else with that name?" Cleverus replied annoyed.

"And why didn't you say so before?" Caius Marsupialus asked again.

"It's what I was trying to do!" the lowest ranked one complained.

"Okay, okay, by Juno! Could you explain to me how this happened?” he asked again this time pointing to the unconscious warrior.

“Before I do that Centurion, don't you think we'll have to hide him? You know, in case some Gaul shows up?”

"You’re right. Put him in my tent. Then I’ll take care of him personally." replied the Centurion.

"Understood Centurion."

The soldier who carried Asterix and the one who carried all his belongings prepared to enter and leave everything in the centurion's tent, but Caius Marsupialus stopped the one who carried the warrior's objects, and took the canteen from the belt. After that he studied it and a malicious smile appeared on his face. _This canteen must contain the famous magic potion_ , he thought. He then proceeded to remove the cap and brought the container to his lips, but when he was going to drink, a voice stopped him.

"No Centurion, don't do it!"

"And why shouldn't I do it, legionary?" Caius Marsupialus asked, irritated that someone had dared to give him an order.

"If you do, the same thing that happened to that Gaul will happen to you too." replied the legionary.

Caius Marsupialus turned pale on hearing this. He looked again at the container from which he had been about to drink, and without wasting time, returned the stopper to its place and kept it as far away from him as possible.

When the two legionaries who had entered Caius Marsupialus's tent left again, the Centurion demanded from his men the explanation he so longed for to understand what had happened.

"Okay Centurion… what has happened is that we were in the forest, patrolling as always. Suddenly, we ran into that villager from the irreducible hamlet." began Cleverus.

"Yes, then he smiled and started to run towards us while taking the canteen from his belt." another continued.

"That’s true, by Jupiter! I felt terror when I saw him take a drink from the canteen,” said a third patroller.

"But after drinking from that canteen, he’s started to slow down until he stopped, and then he fell to his knees and his body shrank to the size it is now." concluded the latter.

“After the transformation he lost consciousness and since we didn’t know what to do, we brought him here. That's all that has happened, Centurion,” Cleverus said again.

"Okay… by Mars, do you know if the effects of this potion are temporary or permanent?" asked Caius Marsupialus.

"How do you expect us to know? This has never happened to us!” Cleverus protested.

“That’s right, but we have to find a solution. That Gaul cannot stay here. It would only bring us problems. Especially if the other Gauls discover what has happened,” said the Centurion, pointing to the tent where Asterix was.

"Right Centurion. Then what do we do?" asked one of the many legionaries.

The Centurion assumed a thoughtful posture. One arm resting on the other and his chin resting on his hand. Then he looked at all his men and said:

"Act normally, as if nothing has happened. If you meet the Gauls in the forest, don’t even think to tell them anything about the prisoner." then the Centurion seemed to remember something and added:

"There’s another thing: I want you to clean the camp, because soon we’ll receive the visit from a senator from Rome. I don't want anything to be out of place, understood?"

"Yes Centurion!" everyone in the camp replied.

"Very well, that's all, AVE!" the Centurion stood firm and said goodbye to his men.

"AVE!" answered the others. Then, each returned to his tasks. Some immediately began cleaning the camp for the imminent arrival of the Roman senator.

Caius Marsupialus, meanwhile, entered his tent again, only to find the small Asterix still unconscious on the ground. Just thinking that one of the Gauls who had given them the most headaches now had such a fragile and helpless form made the Centurion think of the irony of the situation. They, as conquerors, should show conquered peoples they were superior, and not the reverse, which was what happened with that small village to which he had been assigned.

Caius Marsupialus sat in his chair, waiting patiently for his prisoner to wake up. Only after talking to him would he decide what to do next.

* * *

Vitalstatistix sat in his cabin with a bucket full of water soaking his feet. He had removed his typical green robe and at this moment he wore a tank top and his blue vertical striped pants. The Gaul was calmly reading the latest news that his brother had brought to him from Lutetia. Vitalstatistix’s brother had the habit of sending him his letters written on marble of the best quality, undoubtedly a way to brag about his many triumphs throughout his life as a warrior – and as an arms companion of the great Vergincetorix. Impedimenta, Vitalstatistix’s wife, was next to him sewing, both were talking quietly when suddenly the door of the cabin opened and a very agitated Getafix appeared behind it. Everyone could tell he had come running since he was panting heavily in an attempt to catch his lost breath.

Seeing him in such a state, the village chief and his wife immediately stood up with obvious concern on their faces.

"Getafix! What’s going on, oh druid?"

"Vitalstatistix… I-I’m sorry to interrupt… like this in your… cabin… but we must immediately go… looking for Asterix, before… it’s too late."

Seeing the level of agitation of the druid, Vitalstatistix grabbed a towel and wiped his feet. After this, he offered a Getafix a chair for him to sit down and tell him everything more calmly.

"Come on Getafix, explain to me what this is all about." said the village chief delicately, trying to calm the man in front of him.

"Vitalstatistix… it is my fault… that Asterix has… disappeared."

"What?! What are you talking about, Getafix?” Vitalstatistix asked now slightly altered. The fact the druid accused himself of something like that wasn’t normal.

"I've… I've been working on a new potion… it's not finished yet…" he continued to gasp. "This morning when Asterix… came to see me at my cabin… I mistakenly gave him this potion instead of the magic potion… we have to go looking for him! I’m afraid something serious has happened to him."

"That potion… do you know what it could do to whoever takes it?"

"No, unfortunately I don’t know. That's why I say that we have to leave as soon as possible. I fear, and I hope isn’t Tutatis’ will, it may even kill whoever takes it."

Vitalstatistix paled when hearing this. Just thinking that Asterix or any other of his subordinates, but above all, friends could die was something that frightened him. As a chief he would feel he had failed. As a friend, he would hate himself for not having been able to avoid it.

Then the chief thought of Obelix and Getafix. The druid as maker of that potion, would undoubtedly blame himself if something happened to the blond Gaul, and as for Obelix, knowing the close friendship that united them both, losing Asterix would mean losing Obelix as well, since it would be very difficult for the menhir dealer to recover from such a thing.

Impedimenta had gone to get some water so that Getafix could recover sooner, but she entered just when Getafix said his last sentence, and obviously, she heard it, which left her stunned. Unintentionally, the glass she was carrying slipped from her hands and fell to the ground breaking into thousands of pieces. The two men saw this and immediately Vitalstatistix went to his wife's side and hugged her tightly, that was all it took for Impedimenta to recover, she separated from her husband and asked:

"Getafix, in addition to those here, does anyone else know this?"

"No, no one else knows. But I think we need to tell the rest, the sooner we find Asterix the better… but let me speak to Obelix while you speak to the rest of the people, Vitalstatistix. I’m afraid Obelix is not going to deal very well with this news. Let me tell him." suggested the druid.

"Of course, Getafix. I don't think there is anyone more appropriate than you to tell him news of such magnitude," replied the village chief.

Then Vitalstatistix called one of his carriers who was waiting at the entrance and sent him to call the rest of the village's inhabitants. While this Gaul was doing what his leader had ordered, Getafix headed towards Obelix's cabin, passing again in front of Asterix's cabin. He looked towards the blond Gaul's residence and a great pang of guilt invaded his heart. Why had he been so careless? Now the village warrior was probably paying the consequences of his actions.

He continued on his way to the neighboring cabin. His steps were heavy but fast, since he learned that possibly the blond warrior was running out of time. But on the other hand, he didn’t know exactly how to broach the subject with Obelix, since the great Gaul was very sensitive… especially with regard to the people closest to him. When Getafix finally reached the cabin door, he took a deep breath and entered.

* * *

He felt tired… very tired. His whole body hurt, especially his chest and head. He couldn't remember what he had done to get so tired or why everything hurt so much, nor could he understand it. What had he done to make him feel as if a cart had run him over? It was something that was beyond his understanding.

He also realized that he was sleeping on the floor. It was strange. He usually slept in his bed. Had he fallen? But he wasn't one to move around much at night, so that was unlikely, but then… why was he on the ground? He decided to get up, and to do so he used his hands… or at least he tried, because he realized his hands were tied!

This was already too strange. Even though he still felt his eyelids were very heavy, he made feeble efforts to lift them, until he finally managed to open his eyes slightly. His vision was blurred, but he managed to see a silhouette that seemed to be watching him and heard him say the following words:

"Welcome to Totorum Camp, Gaul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, chapter three finished. As you could see, Getafix realized about his mistake, and now Vitalstatistix knows about this too. In addition, the Romans will soon have a visit. What will this mean for Asterix? And about Asterix, as you could see, he has woken up how will he react, if you want to share your ideas about it, don’t doubt to leave a review, reviews help me to get motivation to continue writing 😊
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the four guests and Ugizawane, those who put this story on bookmarks: ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	4. Surprises and new visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here I bring you a new chapter of this Asterix fic, I truly hope you’ll all like it. In this chapter, you’ll have the answer of what fully happened to Asterix. What do you think it’ll be? Keeping his adult mind, both size and mind of a child or with no memories or his mind affected? Well, you’ll have to read and find it out, enjoy it! 😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the first chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

"Obelix? Can I come in?"

Getafix made his way into the cabin. The place was strangely quiet, and the menhir carver was nowhere to be found. _This is strange_ , the druid thought. Where could Obelix be?

Getafix stood there for a moment and then thought perhaps the great Gaul was at his best friend's house waiting for him to return. This wouldn’t be strange considering how worried Obelix had been for Asterix all this time.

With no time to waste, Getafix headed back to Asterix's cabin. When he arrived and looked inside, he found him, sitting on a stool with his arms resting on the table and his head resting on his hands. He was staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Dogmatix was on the table, looking sadly at his master… his ears hanging down on either side of his head. The scene was truly moving for the old druid.

Clearing his throat, Getafix greeted:

"Hello Obelix, may I come in?"

"Of course, oh druid, is there any news from Asterix?"

Getafix was momentarily surprised at how quickly the great Gaul had come to the subject the druid wanted to talk about. Approaching the table, he also took a stool and sat opposite Obelix.

"Obelix I’ve to tell you something… very important…” Getafix began to speak.

Obelix felt the anxiety grow in his heart. On the one hand he wanted his druid to tell him whatever he came to tell him, but on the other hand, he feared what Getafix had come to tell him.

"What is it, Getafix?"

The old druid took a deep breath again, preparing himself for what he was going to say:

"Obelix, I’m sorry to say, but I’m afraid that Asterix could be in grave danger."

"What?! What do you mean Getafix?” Obelix asked alarmed as he got up from the stool on which he was sitting and put both hands on the table, and practically shouted: "If he is in danger, we must save him!"

Dogmatix barked as if he were agreeing with his master. If there was the slightest possibility that Asterix was in trouble, they should go for him immediately. They couldn’t lose a single second.

Getafix realized the anxiety Obelix was suffering. He couldn’t allow the menhir carver to go out in those conditions to the forest to look for the warriors Gaul. So, softly, he said:

"Obelix, for the love of Tutatis, calm down. Vitalstatistix is talking to the rest of the townspeople. We’ll go out to look for Asterix, but I need you to stay calm above all. Do it for Asterix. I promise we’ll find him.”

The druid's words seemed to reassure the red-haired Gaul, who dropped back onto the stool and looked sadly at his hands. He knew Getafix was right; if he was upset, it wouldn’t be much help in the search for his best friend.

Getafix got up and put one of his hands on Obelix's shoulder. When the Gaul looked up, he gave him a tender smile and said:

"Don't worry, we’ll find him."

"I know." he replied, but Obelix was worried about the state Asterix would be once they did find him.

* * *

Caius Marsupialus smiled. He had been waiting patiently for his prisoner to wake up. After a long time of waiting, he saw the boy slowly begin to move. Then his eyelids trembled in an obvious effort to open. When his eyes finally widened slightly, the Centurion could see that Asterix was making efforts to focus his gaze. The little Gaul seemed to realize that there was someone in front of him watching him, so Caius Marsupialus did what he had long wished to be able to do not with one but with all the Gauls, to demonstrate that the Roman Empire was superior:

"Welcome Totorum camp, Gaul."

The warrior Gaul still seemed confused and unable to register what had just been told to him. He blinked several times trying to get a better focus on the person speaking to him. When he managed to focus his vision, he sat up abruptly and turned his head from side to side, as if trying to recognize where he was.

Honestly, Caius Marsupialus was surprised when the blond warrior acquired an expression of deep fear when he realized the situation he was in, and even more when he moved his small body as far away from him as possible. This was strange. From what he knew of this Gaul, Asterix was brave and not easily frightened when he faced danger, especially the Romans.

Although of course, considering that one of the first things the blond Gaul did was to try to get rid of his restraints, perhaps it was normal that he felt a certain apprehension when realizing his difficult situation. But even so, the Gaul’s countenance seemed more frightened than it should be, considering that he was the great adventurer – a man who had defied Rome’s power and even Caesar himself – even though he now had the body of a boy. That didn't make sense, did it? Unless it wasn't just his body that had changed… what if his mind had, too? The Centurion realized that he truly couldn't determine the magnitude of the effects that potion had had on the warrior. He would have to find out.

* * *

When Asterix managed to clear his vision, he saw a Roman before his eyes. What was going on? Why was there a Roman in front of him? What was happening? His thoughts were confused, but when his mind absorbed what his eyes showed him, he sat up suddenly and immediately analyzed his surroundings. This wasn’t his house, nor the forest that surrounded the village. This place was a tent.

Asterix tried to remember… tried to figure out what had led him to this situation. Maybe he was dreaming, though he doubted it, given the amount of pain he felt throughout his body. Perhaps he had gone to the forest to play with his friends and something had happened to him there. Looking again at the Roman who was in front of him, it was clear to him that something had happened.

Frightened, he crawled as far away from that man as possible, until his back touched the fabric of the tent. The Roman, for his part, slowly approached him. Asterix couldn’t help but feel fear. He had never faced the Romans. That was what his father did, along with the other adults, after drinking Getafix’s magic potion. No, he always stared at how the elders were going to fight the Romans, but he had never faced one.

"Well Gaul, it is time for us to talk."

"...Ta-talk about what?"

"What’s the matter? Are you afraid?"

Truth be told, Asterix was terrified, but he wasn't about to let that Roman notice. Despite being a child, he would show that the Gauls weren’t cowards. He looked the Centurion in the eyes and although they clearly showed how scared he was, he shook his head.

"Okay, if you're not afraid… I'm going to ask you a question. What’s the last thing you remember?"

Asterix cocked his head in surprise. Why did a Roman ask him something like that? Was he trying to win his trust?

Although he didn’t know his intentions, Asterix seriously thought about the last thing he could remember, but no matter how hard he tried, before waking up in that place, the only thing on his mind was a large blank space. It was true that he knew who he was, who his parents were, his friends, Getafix… but he totally lacked recent memories. Guessing the Roman would be angry if he didn’t answer, Asterix said:

"I… I don't know… maybe I was playing near my house or with my friends… I'm not sure."

"Maybe? Playing? Let me ask you another question, how old are you?”

This time, Asterix looked at the man in front of him in amazement. Couldn’t he see that he was just a child? By Tutatis! That was obvious.

"I'm three years old." he replied with a frown. He knew his age very well, because his mother had told him.

Caius Marsupialus's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. It was clear whatever the blond warrior had taken had changed the man both in size and in mind. So there really was a three-year-old in front of him now. This was both too good and too dangerous.

Knowing that Asterix was one of the most influential Gauls in the village, having him in their possession, and in such a state, could compel the Gauls not to make any attack. But on the other hand, keeping him in camp was too a great risk for all of them. He had to find a solution, and fast, before-

"Ave Centurion, a visitor has just arrived." said Sharpeyesightus, entering his superior's tent.

"A visit? Whose?" Caius Marsupialus asked a little puzzled.

"The senator sent from Rome." answered the legionnaire.

"So soon?! I thought it would take him a little longer… Okay, tell him I'm coming right away,” the Centurion spoke again.

"At your command, Centurion. Ave." Sharpeyesightus said. He left the tent.

Caius Marsupialus turned his gaze back to his prisoner and after a few moments of hesitation, he took another rope and tied one end in one of the poles that supported the tent and tied the other end to the little Gaul's ankle. Then he started to leave but before he murmured:

"Don't worry little one, soon your destiny will be sealed."

Caius Marsupialus went out, leaving Asterix alone and scared. Only when he was alone did he decide to inspect himself. What he saw surprised him. The clothes he was wearing were clearly too big for him. Those clothes would probably suit his father, although the colors weren’t at all the usual ones that Astronomix used to cover his body. But even so, how could he not have noticed he was wearing such big clothes? The more he thought about it, the more Asterix wished he could remember what had happened.

* * *

When Caius Marsupialus left his tent, he found a white-haired man in front of him wearing a white robe and red cloak. The newcomer came forward and greeted the camp’s leader saying:

"Ave Centurion, I am Senator Overanxius, Caesar’s special envoy."

"Ave senator, I’m the Centurion, Caius Marsupialus."

"Okay. Let's see Centurion, how's it going around here?” Overanxius asked, slowly turning his head to take a panoramic look at the camp.

"Oh, everything is fine thanks to Minerva, but there is an issue of utmost importance that I would like to discuss before your departure." replied Caius Marsupialus.

“Of utmost importance? What issue is that?” the newcomer from the capital asked.

"Well, you see, senator… this morning we’ve taken a prisoner… one of the most dangerous Gauls from the village of the irreducible Gauls."

"By Saturn, is that true? Where is this prisoner?" the senator was immediately interested. Knowing that one of the irreducible Gauls was now a prisoner was wonderful news, Caesar’d surely be delighted.

"He's in my tent. But before you see him, I must warn you that it's not what it seems –"

Ignoring what Caius Marsupialus said, Overanxius went straight to the tent and entered. Once inside, small frightened eyes greeted him, belonging to a harmless little boy. Needless to say, seeing this, the Senator didn’t take it very well. He turned to face the centurion who had entered just behind him, then said angrily:

"What is this, by Jupiter? Some kind of joke?”

"No, it's not a joke, let me –"

"Are you telling me that this boy is one of the most dangerous Gauls? Are you kidding me? If that child were one of the most dangerous Gauls, that village would long ago be under Caesar's domination!”

"Yes, Sir, you are right, but let me explain."

"There had better a good explanation Centurion, because otherwise you’ll end up in the circus arena along with lions." Overanxius threatened.

Caius Marsupialus swallowed at the thought of being eaten up by lions. So, without wasting time he began to relate everything that had happened with his prisoner: How they had met him in the forest, how he took a drink of potion and how his body later changed to his current state. Naturally the Centurion omitted the fact that his men fled in fear of the Gaul. It was necessary to make a good impression. Finally, Caius Marsupialus told the senator that not only had his body shrunk, but his mind had also regressed.

"... and that's all that happened, Senator. That boy is actually one of the most influential men in the village. On the one hand, having him among us is a great triumph, but on the other hand, I consider it dangerous to keep him here. If the other Gauls discover this, they’ll attack the camp without mercy, especially that little boy's best friend, a chubby Gaul with superhuman strength who doesn't need to take magic potion.”

Overanxius listened carefully to the centurion's explanation. Truth be told, it was difficult to believe what the centurion told him, but considering the Gauls possessed a potion that conferred superhuman strength, anything was possible. And if it was true that this boy was actually one of the most influential _adult_ Gauls in the village, holding him hostage could make the village finally accept surrender, or at least stop attacking the empire and live under Caesar's authority.

But on the other hand, that raised an important doubt in the senator’s mind:

“All this is wonderful Centurion, for your actions, you may arrive to Tribuno. But I do have a little doubt: if that Gaul has taken a potion, do you know if its effects are permanent?”

"To be honest, no, we don't know, but when the Gauls take magic potion, at this point, its effects have already faded."

The senator was thoughtful looking at the little Gaul who had been silent all the time. By his expression, either he didn't seem to believe what he was hearing about himself, or he was too scared to say anything. Overanxius looked at Caius Marsupialus again and said:

"For the time being, keep him here. I’ll go inspect the other camps in this area, and as soon as I’ve finished, I’ll come back here and take him to Rome. Only once I’m gone, you’ll talk to the other Gauls and tell them that we have their little friend as a hostage. And you tell them that they either submit to the will of Rome or they’ll never see him again,” after declaring this decision, both adults left the tent.

Asterix's eyes had widened after hearing those words. Although he had understood practically nothing of what the two adults had said, something was clear to him: If they took him to Rome, all the times he had seen the elders go to fight against the Romans would have been useless. And it was all his fault. No, he couldn't allow that. He had to escape, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the fourth chapter. How many of you expected Asterix would keep his adult mind? Well, as you could see this didn’t happen. Also, I found kinda fun to make Caius Marsupialus be in the same situation his legionaries were when they arrived with unconscious Asterix 😊 I hope you liked it. Now the question here is: will the other Gauls save Asterix before Overanxius comes back to take him to Rome? The answer in the next chapter 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the five guests and Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!
> 
> P.S.: there’s a piece of fanart related to this chapter. You can find it on 
> 
> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/piliarquitect/art/Little-Asterix-Prisoner-860006217?ga_submit_new=10%3A1604329410
> 
> Tumblr: https://pilyarquitect.tumblr.com/post/633685292175458304/this-is-a-picture-from-a-scene-of-the-fourth
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	5. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here I bring you a new chapter of this Asterix fic, I truly hope you’ll all like it. I think the title says everything you need to know, or what it can be guessed it’ll happen here. 😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the fifth chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

The villagers were gathered around Vitalstatistix's cabin, waiting patiently – some more than others – for their chief to tell them why they had gathered them all there.

During the wait, which was taking a little while, Cacofonix emerged from the crowd saying:

"I’ve composed a new ode that will help us wait –"

He couldn’t finish speaking, because at that moment a fish thrown by Unhygienix hit his face directly, causing the bard to fall to the ground. As soon as he got up, he glared angrily at the launcher, turned his back on him and murmured:

"Ignorant… they don't understand my talent."

Just then, Vitalstatistix came out of his cabin and his bearers raised him on his shield. The village chief looked at everyone around him, and gloomily began to speak:

"My friends, I’ve summoned you here to ask for your help. I fear that… I fear that one of our own… one of our best friends… is in great danger. I need your help to look for him.”

"By all the gods! Who is he, oh Vitalstatistix?” one of the villagers asked.

"It’s Asterix." a voice answered from behind the crowd.

They all turned to see the one who had spoken, who turned out to be none other than Obelix. He was standing next to the old druid with a face of deep sadness, but also extreme determination.

"Asterix may be in danger. We’ve got to go and find him." continued the red-haired Gaul.

"Obelix’s right. We must leave immediately," added Getafix.

"That's just what I was going to say," said the village chief.

The concern for the blond Gaul soon became palpable among everyone present. Even the day itself seemed to have grown gloomier after receiving the harsh news.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said one of the villagers.

"Yes, by Belenos, let's not waste time," added another.

"True by Tutatis, we must hurry!" said a third.

Getafix intervened at that time, saying:

"Everyone calm down. It’s true we must go as soon as possible to look for Asterix, but before going, take some magic potion. You may need it."

As soon as he said this, all the villagers went to the druid's house to take a drink of potion and thus be able to immediately go out to find their missing friend. Everyone carried sadness and concern on their faces, but also deep determination. They would find Asterix, no matter what it cost. They wouldn’t abandon one of their own to an uncertain fate. Especially the village’s warrior, since he had done much for them. He had saved them countless times from grave dangers that had on multiple occasions threatened the survival of the village.

Yes, Asterix had always been there for them at all times, although the other inhabitants didn’t want his help since they thought they could solve their problems alone or they just didn’t want to recognize that what the blond Gaul did was for the well-being of all. A man like Asterix, despite his short stature, was someone for whom everyone had deep admiration and respect. No, none of them would allow anything to happen to him, not if they could avoid it.

Obelix was becoming increasingly concerned. They had searched for what seemed like hours, and there was still no sign of Asterix anywhere. The great Gaul was following his faithful pet, Dogmatix, who without lifting his nose was sniffing every section of the ground, looking for any trace of the blond warrior.

Suddenly, the small animal raised his ears and sniffed more intensely in a specific area of the forest. Then raised his head and howled indicating he had found a trail to follow.

When Obelix saw his puppy howl, his mind filled with hope. Now they were closer to finding Asterix. He could almost see himself talking to his best friend again, but any illusion the great Gaul had at that moment was truncated when he saw Dogmatix suddenly began to growl, indicating he detected enemy odors in addition to that of the blond Gaul.

Obelix's heart filled with fear imagining all the possible scenarios of his best friend in enemy hands, so he immediately shouted:

"Come on, Dogmatix! Let's not waste time! Take me to Asterix, quickly!"

Obeying his owner, the puppy began to run, following the trail that would lead them to his friend.

The other villagers saw Obelix and Dogmatix running and they soon guessed what that meant, so they instantly joined the race after the small animal. If their friend was in danger, they would rescue him soon, and in the process, they would make the Romans or whoever who dared to attack one of their own pay.

As they advanced, they realized that they were getting closer and closer to Totorum's camp. That could only mean Asterix was there.

Obelix was in the lead, knowing Asterix was almost certainly behind the doors now in front of him, his brow furrowed almost reflexively and his determination stronger than ever. If the Romans had done something to his best friend, they would regret it. He would personally assure it.

The two soldiers who guarded the camp’s entrance immediately turned pale when they saw the wave of Gauls coming over them. And although they tried alert the rest of the guards, they didn’t have time to do it. All the Gaul villagers rushed in a breakneck speed against the doors and entered the campground.

Obelix followed Dogmatix while sending all the soldiers who appeared before his eyes flying. The little dog then entered a tent. The great Gaul stopped dead when he reached the tent’s entrance. Although the menhir dealer wanted to come in and see how his friend was, he also feared the state he was going to find him in. His heart rate flurrying, his breathing became a little shallow, and his legs trembled slightly from the uncertainty that now filled his mind. Was it really a good idea for him to come in alone? If Asterix was wounded, he wouldn’t be the best candidate to help him. Just thinking his best friend might be hurt made Obelix's heart clench and a new wave of fear flooded his senses.

Finally, the desire to know what had happened was stronger than any fear that could occupy his mind. For that reason, Obelix took a deep breath, and with trembling hands, slowly removed the cloth that covered the entrance to the tent. When he had done so, he looked inside and saw a boy who was smiling because Dogmatix was licking his face enthusiastically, tickling him with each lick. When the little boy noticed the presence of someone else in space, he looked with frightened eyes at the newcomer, but his expression changed when he saw he wasn’t a Roman… at least, that's what Obelix supposed.

The boy looked at the great Gaul for a few seconds and then asked:

"Are you Mr. Obeliscoidix?"

At that moment the world around Obelix completely collapsed. The great Gaul hoped to find Asterix unscathed and completely safe, as he had been only a few hours ago, before Asterix went alone into the forest. But he’d never have imagined finding him in such a state, as when he was a child and believing Obelix himself was actually his father, Obeliscoidix. How to deal with such a situation?

"Getafix!" little Asterix yelled again "By Tutatis, I'm so glad to see you, oh druid."

Obelix then turned his eyes to Getafix, who had insisted on joining the search for the blond warrior. The druid, for his part, widened his eyes when he saw Asterix’s state. He certainly would never have expected his potion to produce such effect. The great Gaul looked again at his best friend and realized the eyes of the little Gaul had begun to shine with unshed tears. This caused Obelix to come out of his trance and rush to where Asterix was. He tore off the rope that kept his friend's leg attached to the tent pole. Then he also tore off the ropes that held the blond Gaul’s hands together, trying, in both actions, to be as gentle as possible with the child.

Finally, when Asterix was completely free, Obelix wrapped him in his arms and cradled him protectively.

For the menhir dealer, seeing his best friend, someone he considered his brother, on the verge of crying, caused him deep sadness. At these moments his heart was a whirlwind of emotions. On one hand he felt rage… rage against what had happened to Asterix… rage because the Romans had caught him; on the other hand he felt disappointment… disappointment with himself for not having been with Asterix when everything happened; but above all, he was afraid… afraid that Asterix would stay like this forever… afraid of what might have happened if they hadn't found him.

On the other hand, Obelix couldn’t imagine the fear that Asterix must have felt in this state, alone and being a captive of the Romans. Who wouldn't feel that way just being a child?

This situation brought to his memory the moment when his gluttony made his own body shrink, though he kept his mind intact. That didn’t deprive him of feeling alone and helpless when he was captured by the Romans. Although by far, the worst moment of all from that adventure was the moment he felt completely helpless, because he wasn’t going to be able to stop Asterix being thrown into the sea full of sharks. Fortunately, at that time, the red-haired Gaul regained his size and strength, so he managed to save Asterix before it was too late.

Since then, Obelix had promised himself he would never allow anything to happen to his friend, but now, in this situation… he had failed his promise, and the little Gaul was paying the consequences. If only he had hurried up and distributed the menhirs earlier, he would have gone with Asterix to the forest and none of this would have happened.

Obelix was deep in thought, so he was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking at the owner, he met the sympathetic gaze of Getafix.

"Obelix, please, I understand how you feel, but you need to let me see Asterix to see if he has suffered any damage." the druid smiled affectionately "It’ll only take a moment, you’ll see."

The red-haired Gaul lowered his gaze to the boy who was lying in his arms. Asterix was crying slightly, although he seemed happy to be with someone of Gaul origin and not Roman. Still hesitant, Obelix slowly lowered Asterix to ground level. Once there, the little boy ran into the druid’s arms.

Getafix hugged the Gaul boy while he buried his face in the druid's beard and cried. Between his sobs Asterix said:

"Oh Getafix… I-I was a-afraid, ve-very afraid…”

"Asterix, it’s all over, everything has already ended." the old druid tried to reassure him. He bent down to his level and helped the boy maintain eye contact with him.

"Come on Asterix, tell me what happened."

"The b-bad ma-man said h-he was going to ta-take me to Ro-Rome to f-force a-all the vi-village to s-surrender." said the little Gaul between sobs.

Getafix put his hands on Asterix's shoulders and spoke to him with reassuring words:

“Asterix, this won’t happen. It’s over. You have nothing to fear. We're here and we'll take you back home, I promise. But first I need you to do something for me, okay?”

The Gaul looked at his druid with a little surprise, and even with tears in his eyes, but nodded anyway.

"What do you need, oh druid?" he asked as he wiped away his tears.

"What I need is for you to tell me if something hurts, it’s very important."

Asterix stared at the ground while thinking for a moment. When he looked up again, he said sincerely:

"Right now, nothing hurts Getafix, but when I woke up a while ago everything hurt. Especially my head and… here." he put the palm of his hand on his chest.

The village druid looked where the boy indicated. His expression relaxed and smiling he spoke again:

"It's okay little one, just one more thing. What’s the las-?"

"I want to go home with my parents." said the little Gaul with new tears in his eyes. He wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. He wanted to go back to the village and, above all, he didn’t want to go to Rome. So, the sooner they left, the less likely they were to take him to Rome.

"Yes, we’re leaving soon, but I need-" Getafix tried to say, but again he was interrupted by the blond Gaul.

"No, I want to go home now… please Getafix." Asterix pleaded.

"Okay, let's go." the druid finally surrendered. He knew from experience Asterix as a child had been a very, very stubborn boy, and opposing him wasn’t always a good idea.

Obelix had been silent the whole time. As soon as he heard his friend say the Romans intended to take him to Rome, a veil of rage covered his mind. This was the last straw! This time the Romans had gone too far. His hands were clenched into fists, and they trembled with the anger he was barely able to contain. Everything around him seemed to have vanished, he was alone with his thoughts…

"… -lix?"

The red-haired Gaul blinked up at his druid with Asterix in his arms and looking at him with concern.

"Obelix, are you alright?" Getafix spoke again.

"What? Oh yes, yes, druid, it's just…”

"I understand," said Getafix, guessing what was happening in the great Gaul’s heart, "but now we must return to the village, for the sake of Asterix."

Obelix looked down at the little Gaul, who had fallen asleep in Getafix's arms. The menhir dealer couldn’t help but smile seeing his best friend asleep soundly. But he realized that, although asleep, the boy still let out a sob from time to time. This was like a thorn digging into Obelix's heart. In a low and soft voice, he said:

"Getafix… do you…. do you mind if I take him?"

Getafix smiled and replied:

"I don’t see why not. Here, take him carefully so he doesn’t wake up."

And then he spread his arms allowing the great Gaul to pick up his best friend and cradle him in his lap. Little Asterix moved for a moment to better position himself in Obelix's arms. He seemed to be very comfortable in his temporary bed, so Obelix smiled again seeing Asterix was now sleeping peacefully and he had stopped sobbing. To Obelix this seemed almost like a sign that his best friend was still able to recognize him despite his current state.

When they had made sure Asterix was comfortable, they left the tent, picking up all the Gaul warrior’s belongings, especially the canteen. Getafix was glad to see the canteen still contained enough potion inside. If he could study its contents carefully, he would probably find a cure to return the blond Gaul to his original state.

Once outside, druid, Gaul and puppy met with the other Gauls, who had finished with the "cleaning" task.

The moment the other villagers saw Obelix arrive with little Asterix in his arms, a collective gasp was heard from them all. Vitalstatistix looked from his position on the shield to the boy and asked:

"Getafix, is he… is he really Asterix?"

"I am afraid so Vitalstatistix." replied the druid.

"Oh, by all the gods!"

"Shhh, I recommend keeping quiet and going back to the village, I wouldn’t like Asterix to wake up here again." Getafix spoke again.

"Okay, but… you can fix this, right, druid?" Fulliautomatix asked, who like everyone else was worried Asterix would stay in that state forever.

"I hope so, Fulliautomatix, I hope so."

After the old druid's last words, all the men started on the way back to their homes. None of them wanted little Asterix to wake up again in that place. He had already suffered enough.

* * *

Overanxius was excited – practically elated. His inspection of the rest of the camps had been quite satisfactory. Now the time had come to return to the capital of the Empire, taking with him the little Gaul prisoner. Caesar would be proud of him and sure he’d reward him for his performance in Armorica and for making the indomitable village finally bow to Rome’s power. The gods had been benevolent to him.

The senator was about to arrive at Totorum camp and then realized the watchtowers he had seen before were now gone. _This is very strange_ , thought the envoy from Rome, what could have happened? Then an overwhelming sense of restlessness seized his being, so with a whip to their horses, he made them pick up their pace to reach his destination as soon as possible.

When the camp appeared before his eyes, the vision was one of complete desolation, chaos, and destruction. This couldn't be the same camp he had been in just a few hours ago! He drove his carriage into the compound, only to find none of the tents were still standing and all the legionaries were scattered on the ground, many of them still unconscious. He got out of his means of transport and went straight to where Caius Marsupialus was. His face was red with anger. He shouted to the Centurion:

"By Jupiter! Can I know what happened here?”

"The Gauls happened," replied Caius Marsupialus.

The Roman senator turned even redder than he already was and looked around as though he were searching for something. Almost dreading the answer he was going to receive, he asked:

"And where is the prisoner, if you know?"

"They took him," was all the Centurion replied.

"How?! By Neptune! And you did nothing to prevent it?!”

"How were we supposed to stop them? The Gauls possess their magic potion that gives them superhuman strength. We are no match for them when they take it,” protested Caius Marsupialus.

Overanxius didn’t know how to contain his anger. All his plans, his desire for glory, had collapsed in a moment.

"And how did the Gauls know that we were holding that child here?" he asked again.

"We don’t know. We only know that they all came at once. They’ve destroyed everything and… they took the child." explained one of the legionaries defending his superior.

"It seems like it was the dog," said another of the legionaries.

"A dog? What dog?" the Roman senator inquired again.

"A small white puppy that always goes with the chubby Gaul, the best friend of the Gaul we had here as a prisoner." explained the legionary.

"So, in your opinion, that dog led all the Gauls here," Overanxius conjectured.

"It’s more than likely. It isn’t the first time something similar has happened," Caius Marsupialus said.

"Okay, okay…" Overanxius closed his eyes and massaged his head in an attempt to ease the sudden headache he now felt.

He opened his eyes again and said angrily:

"Do as you like, but I want that Gaul again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the fifth chapter. I'll be honest, I felt bad for Obelix when Asterix called him Obeliscoidix. He hoped to find his friend save and sound, but it happened exctly in that way. Poor Obelix... and what bad news for Overanxius, to know his prisoner had been recued, and the Roman camp now seemed a battle field. Well, things never happen as expected😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the seven guests and Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!
> 
> P.S.: there’s a piece of fanart related to this chapter. You can find it on   
> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/zeragii/art/Arms-of-Safety-658768108
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	6. New decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here I bring you a new chapter of this Asterix fic, I truly hope you’ll all like it. Welp, in this chapter, I introduce a secondary idea I had while writing that I’ll develop in future chapter. I hope you’ll like it! 😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the fifth chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

It was already getting dark when everyone arrived at the village. The sky filled with clouds that threatened to unload their content any moment, causing darkness to arrive earlier than normal for the time of year.

The women had been anxiously awaiting the return of their husbands, and when they saw them arrive, they went out to meet them. They realized the somber countenance all men had on their faces. This made them fear the worst.

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Geriatrix.

"Where's Asterix? Have you found him?” Impedimenta asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing serious has happened to him, has it?" asked Unhygienix wife.

The men of the village stopped before the women. Then they all parted to reveal the menhir dealer with Asterix in his arms.

The women saw him from afar, and realized the Gaul warrior wasn’t moving, Impedimenta with evident fear in her voice asked:

"Is-is…?"

"Don’t worry, my love, Asterix is alive. It's just that…" Vitalstatistix began to say.

"Oh my- he’s a child!" Mrs. Geriatrix shouted.

"That's right ma'am, because of me, Asterix is now a boy. So, I suggest not screaming to avoid waking him," the druid intervened.

Everyone nodded and quietly entered the village. Once inside, Getafix told Obelix to take Asterix to the friend's house and that he would go there immediately. The red-haired Gaul immediately went to his friend's house, while Getafix stayed talking to the village chief.

"Vitalstatistix, I’m afraid it’s necessary to mention the situation is very… delicate at the moment."

"Why Getafix? What's going on?"

"Asterix has told me the Romans intended to take him to Rome as a hostage and thus compel us to surrender," the druid explained bitterly.

"By Tutatis!" a few villagers exclaimed at once.

"That is an outrage!" said another.

"The Romans are a…" began another.

"But Getafix, I thought you had found Asterix unconscious," said the village chief, thus cutting off all other comments.

"No, he was awake when we found him. He fell asleep after telling us this," the druid clarified.

"So… it's still the same Asterix, but with the body of a child, isn’t it?" Fulliautomatix asked. "Just like that time the same thing happened to Obelix."

"I’m afraid not, my dear friends. Asterix is a child both in appearance and in mind," declared the druid sadly.

"But how is it possible he knows the Romans wanted to take him to Rome?" Fulliautomatix's wife intervened.

“In my opinion, I suppose it’s because the Romans decided this in front of Asterix and naturally he heard everything. This is a small mistake on their part but at the same time, fortunate on our own part.”

"What do you mean, oh druid?" another villager asked.

"I mean to say, if the Romans wanted to take Asterix hostage, it’s because they know his position in the village is important, as a warrior defender I mean. For this reason, they must think if they take him away from his people now that he’s vulnerable, they can compel us to succumb to the power of Rome,” explained the druid.

"Oh, Belenos protect us," Vitalstatistix declared aloud.

"Listen everyone, for the good of the entire village, I recommend while Asterix is under the effect of my potion or until I find a cure, he is strictly forbidden to leave the village. And we’ll have to keep a close eye on him," said the Druid.

"Close surveillance? Why Getafix?” Impedimenta asked.

"The reason is… well… many of you may not remember it, but when Asterix was three years old, he already had at that age a special ability to escape without being seen and go alone to the forest, and this lasted several years," announced Getafix, recalling those times when he saw the villagers around him as children.

"Yes, it’s true! I remember it," Geriatrix added. "His mother used to get furious every time he did it, especially because he returned with his clothes dirty. I wonder what he was doing in the forest."

"Indeed. Fortunately, nothing ever happened to him, thanks to Belenos. Though as much as we warned him of the dangers that he risked by going alone, he kept getting out… What is still a mystery to me, is how he managed to escape, because the access gates were always guarded and as far as I know, there are no other ways to get out of the village. That is why we cannot take our eyes off him. He must remain in the village at any cost.” the druid concluded.

At the end of the story, despite the fact the situation was no laughing matter, there were many villagers who had smiles on their faces. They would never have imagined that someone as responsible and careful as the blond Gaul could have been so mischievous as a child. It was just… hard to believe.

Still… with all that Getafix had told them, it was clear Asterix was not safe – at least not while he was still a child. So, everyone took the druid's words very seriously. They wouldn’t allow Asterix to leave the village until their… little problem was solved.

To lighten the heavy atmosphere that had been installed among them all, Mrs. Geriatrix suddenly spoke in a slightly more cheerful voice:

“Well, since it seems our dear friend will look like a child for a while, he’ll surely need new clothes, won’t he? In that case, and since I’m a very good seamstress, I will take care of making new clothes for him, so that he is comfortable.”

"That's a great idea," praised the village chief. None of them had thought of a detail like that. Then Vitalstatistix seemed to remember something, and he cleared his throat and spoke again to the druid:

"Getafix, do you think it is convenient to notify Asterix's parents of what happened?"

The old druid considered it for a few moments, stroking his long beard with his hand. He looked again at the Gaul who had asked that question and replied:

"No, I don't think it's a good idea. It would be worrying them more than necessary, and also… Asterix remembers his parents as young. If they show up here at their current age, it could cause more harm than good. The same goes for the rest of you."

"What?" Unhygienix asked in surprise.

"Asterix remembers you as children and how you played with him. He has recollection of himself as an adult and naturally of none of you… it’s hard, I know, but that is how it is."

"I understand…" said the village chief to himself. Then he addressed the rest of the inhabitants:

"Okay, guys, it's time for everyone to go home. Tomorrow we’ll determine how to act from this moment on. Goodnight everyone."

With these words, Vitalstatistix ordered his men to allow his wife to climb the shield with him. Immediately afterward, he ordered them to take them to his cabin. Little by little the other villagers retired to their respective homes. Only Getafix remained. When he was left alone, he headed towards the blond Gaul's cabin, and upon arriving, saw light coming from the upper floor window, which could only mean Obelix had gone up to put Asterix to bed.

True to his assumptions, when the old druid went upstairs, he found the red-haired Gaul sitting on a stool next to the bed in which Asterix apparently slept peacefully. Dogmatix was sitting next to Obelix, watching his owner gently caressing the little Gaul's head.

Getafix was moved by the scene, even though Obelix seemed rude and unaware of his own strength – and in a way he was, especially when it came to greeting people. It was also true that in times of need, he had a softness and tact worthy of admiration. The druid slowly approached both Gauls and gently placed his hand on the shoulder of the menhir rock carver. Obelix, without looking away from Asterix, said:

"Getafix, he’s still sleeping. Are you sure nothing will happen to him?"

"It’s still too soon to say anything with certainty, Obelix. But if he is sleeping, it may be due to residual effects of the potion, or due to what our dear friend has been forced to live through since his change… You better eat something and go to sleep, because you haven’t eaten anything all day, have you? Don't worry, I'll stay with him tonight. "

"But I don't want to leave him alone, Getafix." Obelix spoke again.

"Are you implying I won't take good care of him?" said the old druid pretending to be somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, by Tutatis, it’s not that druid, I would never think something like that." Obelix jumped, directing his gaze at the older man, "The thing is… well… I'm afraid something will happen to him if I don't stay with him," he explained with a hint of sadness in his voice. Getafix looked tenderly at Obelix. His close friendship with Asterix was truly commendable.

"Obelix I know you’re worried, but I can assure you that I won’t allow anything to happen to him. If you like, you can be with him as long as you want tomorrow… after I’ve spoken to him."

The great Gaul looked down at the sleeping little Gaul again. He seemed so calm and… happy now… Obelix would have preferred to stay with him all night. But he knew Getafix wouldn’t allow it… Finally he closed his eyes as a sign of surrender. Almost whispering he said:

"Okay, I'm going to my house… tomorrow I’ll see how he is. Let me know if something happens… anything.”

"Take it easy, Obelix, if something happens, you’ll be the first to know," said the druid.

After taking one last look at the sleeping boy, the menhir dealer went with his faithful pet to his house, while the older man stayed there as custodian of the blond Gaul.

As soon as Obelix disappeared from his sight, Getafix sat down on a stool next to the bed where little Asterix lay. Since he was rescued from the Roman camp, the boy had been sleeping constantly. He’d had undoubtedly too many emotions for a single day; even the druid himself felt exhausted. He also felt responsible, but above all he felt… guilty of what had happened. Getafix refused to sleep until he knew for sure that Asterix was going to be fine.

Getafix had to make great efforts to not fall asleep. This was the second night in a row that the village druid was awake, and as Asterix had warned him, not sleeping was taking its toll. Despite being a druid, he was human after all, not a god. Suddenly a lightning bolt illuminated the sky, almost instantly, a thunderclap resounded with great force everywhere. It was so strong that it seemed to the old druid the whole cabin was shaking. But despite the magnitude of these natural phenomena, Asterix showed no signs of awakening yet.

 _Thank you Tutatis_ , Getafix thought, because having the little Gaul awake in the middle of a storm, wasn’t by any means one of the most pleasant scenarios for him to be calm and thus be able to talk to him… especially considering the fact that for many Gauls, stormy days were an omen that the sky would fall on their heads – the thing they feared most.

The druid heard a low moan beside him and when he looked down at the sleeping child, he saw Asterix was frowning and was shaking in his sleep. _He must be having a nightmare_ , the druid thought bitterly. Right now, Getafix wished he could have something to calm Asterix's troubled mind, but unfortunately, he was too far from his home and he couldn't, nor dared to leave the boy alone to go find something there. If only he had accepted Obelix's offer… And now, his extreme concern for all the villagers had turned against him. And now he lacked the help to relieve one of those who needed him most.

Another bolt of lightning lit the sky, and the thud of thunder was swift. The village druid was so absorbed in watching the rain it was raging outside at the moment, he nearly had a heart attack when a wet hand landed on his shoulder.

Even with his heart pounding in his chest, Getafix turned around and found himself looking into the worried eyes of Obelix, who was drenched from head to toe, and Dogmatix at his side… also drenched.

"Obelix! By Tutatis! You startled me."

"Sorry Getafix, I didn't mean to scare you…”

"Obelix, what are you doing here?" the druid asked, trying to slowly control his labored breathing.

"I woke up… because of the noise of the thunder from the storm, and I feared the same thing would have happened to Asterix… I just wanted to know how he was… sorry."

Getafix's eyes softened at the explanation of the great Gaul, then a smile appeared on his face and softly he said:

“No, Obelix, don't apologize. I'm actually glad you came. Could you stay with Asterix for a while? I think He’s having nightmares. I’d like to make him some concoction to help calm his mind.”

Hearing about the concoction, Obelix's eyes widened with evident fear in them. This didn’t go unnoticed for Getafix, so he immediately explained to the great Gaul what he had in mind:

"You’ve nothing to fear, by Belenos. It won’t do him any harm, it’s only an infusion with relaxing herbs. Like the one Asterix prepared when you both went to Britain, remember?"

“Oh yes, by Tutatis, he made them believe it was magic potion, and thanks to that they were able to beat the Romans. Is it that same plant?”

"Not exactly, but it is prepared in the same way. Nothing will happen to Asterix if he drinks it, I promise." said Getafix.

Obelix still seemed to hesitate a bit, but finally his confidence in his druid was stronger than any doubt that might exist.

"Well then Getafix… I’ll take care of Asterix while you prepare this… concoction."

"Thank you Obelix… although… perhaps it’d be better if you dried yourself a little. I wouldn’t like to have to watch over two Gauls."

"Oh, don't worry Getafix. You know it’s not easy for me to catch a cold."

"Still, my dear friend. I don't want surprises, so please dry yourself a little," the druid said with evident concern in his voice.

"... Okay, Getafix, I’ll dry off right away."

The great Gaul dried himself as well as he could. He was dressed in his pajamas, but he had brought his day clothes before leaving his cabin. Good thinking on his part. He left his pajamas next to the fire to dry and put on his day clothes, then returned to the side of his friend who was still stirring in his dreams, took his hand and began rubbing it in an attempt to calm his mind. Getafix watched Obelix's actions and knowing Asterix was in the best possible hands, left the warrior's hut to search for the supplies he needed.

Upon reaching Asterix's cabin again, the little Gaul was still sleeping, and Obelix was still keeping his eyes on him. It was clear he wouldn’t stray from his side, no matter what happened.

Getafix began to work on the relaxing infusion. He brought water to a boil, and then dropped the leaves he had collected from his cabin. When he had it ready, he let it cool down a bit. The last thing he wanted was for Asterix to burn his mouth from the liquid’s heat.

After making sure that it had finally cooled down enough, the old druid went back to where the two Gauls were. With the help of the menhir carver, Getafix slowly poured the liquid into the Gaul warrior's mouth. The effects were quite fast, because in a few minutes, Asterix began to relax and his sleep became peaceful again.

Obelix smiled knowing his best friend could now sleep peacefully. He got up from the stool he’d been sitting on and offered it to his druid. Getafix looked at him in surprise, but Obelix said:

"You said you wanted to talk to him when he woke up. Also… if he confused me for my father, I don't think it's a good idea for him to be me the first one he sees."

The old druid was pleasantly surprised by the reasoning of the red-haired Gaul. Obelix had never stood out for his intelligence, but sometimes, the great Gaul demonstrated a simple and at the same time profound wisdom, capable of surprising the most learned of men.

The older Gaul graciously accepted Obelix's offer, and resumed his position next to the blond Gaul. The hours passed languidly. In the course of the night the storm abated until finally it completely dissipated, leaving in its wake a magnificent starry sky. But that night show was short-lived, because in a short time the sky was losing its dark tone and gave way to the clarity that preceded the first rays of sunlight.

In the vicinity of the cabin, a rooster began to crow, indicating with his screams it was time to wake up and go to work. Getafix had finally given in to the weariness looming over him. Despite his efforts, he had fallen asleep, hunched over little Asterix's bed and using his own arms as a pillow. Obelix had retired to a corner of the room and there he, too, had fallen asleep with his hands clasped over his chest and the helmet he usually wore, left on one side of the room. Dogmatix had curled up on the other side of the great Gaul and was also sleeping soundly.

When the rooster crowed, a pair of eyes instantly opened and scanned the environment he was in. This place was clearly not a Roman tent… rather it seemed familiar. Something he had seen since he was able to remember… it was his home! So it hadn’t been a dream! He had been rescued from that horrible place and now he was in the village… in his house… in his bed… along with his family again! He could see his friends again! Go visit Obelix! Oh, he had feared so much he would never see his loved ones again… but thanks to Tutatis he was safe and there was nothing to fear.

Asterix rose and sat. It was then he realized the person who was sleeping next to him. Getafix! Had he stayed all night with him? The young Gaul couldn’t help feeling bad for being the cause of Getafix having a bad night. All for being so careless and allowing himself to be captured… but… thinking about it, he still couldn’t remember how the Romans had captured him. He didn’t remember anything about what he had done before waking up in that Roman's tent. Was that possible? Was it normal that he didn't remember anything since he woke up in that horrible place?

The little boy was trying to remember what had happened to him. But despite his enormous efforts he couldn’t… he couldn’t remember anything. Also… there was another fact that troubled the little Gaul's mind. Throughout the night in his dreams…. he saw images of places and people he didn’t recognize or had only heard about by the elders, especially Getafix. How could he have seen all that if he had never gone beyond the forest surrounding the village? Where did those images came from? They almost seemed… like memories! Memories, many of which, had a man who – due to his clothes – very much resembled his friend Obelix. The man was also always accompanied by a small white puppy… very similar to the one that appeared in the tent he was in when they came to rescue him the day before.

Now he thought about it, the man who came into the tent after the puppy looked like the man of his dreams. And although Asterix called him Obeliscoidix because of the resemblance to him, the little Gaul wasn’t sure this man was his best friend’s father… especially because he was dressed as Obelix usually dressed. But that man couldn’t be Obelix… no… he and Obelix were born the same day. They were the same age! Whoever the person who appeared in his dreams was, he couldn't be his friend, could he?

Panic began to invade his mind. This couldn’t be true! What was happening to him? He was so scared from not being able to remember and from the strange images in his mind that tears began to form in his eyes. Suddenly, despite his blurred vision, he saw the village druid shake, a sign he was emerging from the dream realm. Asterix immediately felt ashamed. He didn’t want Getafix to see him crying, so with his arm he wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape from his small eyes.

When Getafix opened his eyes, he was a little confused at first, and didn't know where he was. That was until all the events of the previous day came suddenly to his mind. Remembering all that, he sat up instantly, and his entire being focused on a single thought: Asterix. His eyes traveled to the little one and he found him watching him closely.

"Good morning Asterix"

"Good Morning…"

The old druid worried about the obvious hesitation in the voice of the blond Gaul, so he immediately began to question him:

"Asterix, by Tutatis, is something wrong? Or is it that your head hurts? Or is it some other place that hurts? Please, tell me what's wrong.”

Asterix opened his eyes to their full capacity and quickly tried to reassure the druid who was looking at him with obvious concern.

"Oh no, no, Getafix, nothing hurts…" he stared at an indefinite space between the folds of his sheet and then with a barely audible voice he continued saying:

"It's just… I can't…. remember what I did before waking up among the Romans… and also…" he looked up at his druid again and Getafix could see the fear in the Gaul boy's eyes. After a deep breath, Asterix asked:

"Getafix, am I sick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… as you could see, Obelix is deeply worried for Asterix, and I’ll admit I felt a little bad when I made him be uncomfortable with Getafix preparing a concoction for Asterix. Fortunately, the wise druid was able to calm Obelix’s mind so he could prepare it and help Asterix sleep peacefully. I hope you liked this moment. 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the nine guests and Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!! 
> 
> P.S.: there’s a piece of fanart related to this chapter. You can find it on
> 
> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/piliarquitect/art/Awaking-861364470?ga_submit_new=10%3A1605537002
> 
> Tumblr: https://pilyarquitect.tumblr.com/post/634951561333882880/welp-another-piece-of-art-related-with-my-story
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	7. Everything will be fine, you'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here I bring you a new chapter of this Asterix fic, Poor Asterix, he’s truly confused with all what’s going on to him, but has had him finished getting news? Okay, probably you all guess not, and you’re right, so, let’s see what else is going Asterix to discover now. Also, in this chapter there’s a reference from another comic, will you be able to find out what am I talking about? I hope you’ll like it! 😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the fifth chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

It was dawn in Totorum's camp and Overanxius was furious, filled with rage he could barely contain. How could this be? A whole camp ruined because of some… mustachioed savages! And on top of that, his prisoner – the one who was going to be the key to these unfortunate people submitting once and for all to the power of Rome – had escaped. Why were the gods so cruel?

The senator was pacing the Centurion's tent, which seemed to be the only one left intact by the Gauls’ destructive force. The legionaries had given it to him to sleep there when he decided to stay the night in Totorum's camp. The envoy from Rome had practically not slept all night, as indicated by the dark circles under his eyes, and also, the stormy night that had just passed did nothing to help his situation. By Saturn, how could the situation have been so complicated?

But despite all these calamities, Caesar's envoy wasn’t willing to leave Armorica or Gaul without that child, and didn’t care what it would cost. In the end he’d have him back in his possession, and take him to Julius Caesar as a present.

This thought – imagining him presenting himself triumphantly before the Emperor of Rome with a hostage that could mean the surrender of the people who had been the thorn in the side of the Empire – caused a sinister smile to appear on Overanxius’ face. Yes, very soon all his dreams would come true… all thanks to a little Gaul boy.

With new hope, the Roman senator left the tent only to be greeted with the sad vision of a ruined camp being rebuilt. _Does this happen every time the Gauls attack?_ The man asked himself. To be honest, it was hard to believe that a fortified camp like this could have been reduced to dust so suddenly.

According to what the legionaries had told him, it was the pet of one of the Gauls that had led the entire village to the boy. He had also investigated a bit and now knew that the dog's owner didn’t need to take magic potion to fight, because for some reason, he possessed the superhuman strength at all times that magic potion confers. So, unlike the rest of the village, it wasn’t necessary for him to drink this substance. If that was true, it would be difficult to get ahold of the Gaul that interested him, especially knowing both Gauls were inseparable friends.

He also knew the druid was in charge of preparing the potion. Upon discovering that, he thought of kidnapping the druid to force him to make the magic potion for them, or at least prevent the rest of his village from having access to that potion. But his joy fell knowing others had already tried such a plan, several times, and had always failed. But as far as Overanxius knew, all those failures were due to the fact that even though they lacked their druid, the villagers still had Asterix. Yes, that short blond Gaul was able to supplement the druid's absence with his cunning and determination, and even rescue his friend on all occasions when the old bearded man was kidnapped. It was all because of the blond warrior who watched over the safety of the entire village, and that naturally included the druid…

But now, the warrior was nothing more than a helpless child… if they captured the druid, the rest of the town would have no magic potion, and without potion, and with continuous attacks, the fat Gaul wouldn’t be enough to fight against all of them. So, in the midst of confusion and chaos, he could send a small patrol to take his prize! It was the perfect plan! Without his druid, and without the cunning of the blond warrior, the rest of the village couldn’t defend themselves well enough from Roman attacks… not to prevent the capture of Asterix.

With this new idea still fresh in his mind, the envoy from Rome immediately went to speak to the Centurion to tell him his idea and thus be able to carry out his plan. The Gauls would soon be under the rule of the empire.

* * *

Getafix's eyes widened at the question Asterix asked him. Sick? By Belenos, why did Asterix ask such a thing? His eyes were locked on those of the blond Gaul, almost as if he expected to find the reason for the boy's question in them. Knowing this was quite impossible, the old druid got up from the stool and sat down on the bed next to the little Gaul again.

"Why do you ask if you are sick, Asterix?" Getafix questioned.

"I don't know, I feel… confused…"

"Confused? Explain in more detail, please.” The village druid was worried about Asterix and wanted to get to the bottom of the matter, and for this he needed the warrior to tell him everything.

"Well… I had… weird dreams last night… I saw places I've never seen in them, and people I've never met… and also, in lots of the things I saw… the man who was with you yesterday, in the tent when you came to get me… he was there, too… and even though he looks like Obelix's dad, I know he isn’t him… I’m so scared. I don’t know what’s going on,” explained the little Gaul tremblingly.

"You don't have to be afraid," the druid assured him as he gently hugged Asterix and allowed the boy to do the same. Asterix buried his head in the druid's beard, as he did the day before in the Romans’ camp. Getafix also realized the young Gaul trembled slightly, which deeply saddened the old druid. He wished he could somehow alleviate the anguish the blond Gaul surely felt.

Getafix looked at Asterix with fear, too. Apparently, there were still latent memories of the adult Gaul in the child's mind. The druid supposed for Asterix that was like living two different realities… only one of them remained in his subconscious, just showing itself in his dreams. Honestly, the old druid hoped if that was what was happening to Asterix, it wouldn’t get worse… Getafix really wanted Tutatis to help them with that, since he himself didn’t know how to exactly help Asterix. Asterix had always owned an insatiable curiosity. That’s why, right now, not knowing – not being able to find an explanation for what was happening – made him confused and scared. At least that was what the druid supposed it was happening to Asterix.

"Getafix…" Asterix suddenly said, pulling his head out of the druid's beard.

"What is it, little one?" Getafix asked with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering if I could go see my parents… I… I'm hungry," admitted the little Gaul timidly.

The village druid’s face paled noticeably at the mention of the little Gaul's parents. How was he going to tell him his parents weren't there? How would the child react to such news? But on the other hand, it wasn’t fair for Asterix to keep him in ignorance. No, sooner or later they would have to tell him the truth, even if it was painful for him. Still, Getafix decided to be as gentle as possible with how he said it.

"You see, little one… your parents… aren’t in the village at the moment…"

"What?!" Asterix asked with a shrill shriek.

Asterix’s scream caused both Obelix and Dogmatix to wake up suddenly. The great Gaul looked at his surroundings in confusion. Then his eyes widened and immediately rushed towards the bed where Asterix was, with Dogmatix very close to him. The little puppy climbed onto the Gaul's bed and whimpered as if to indicate he didn’t want to see his owner's best friend sad. Then Obelix asked worriedly:

"Asterix, are you alright? Does something hurt?”

"...No, nothing hurts… I'm fine…" answered Asterix, clearly surprised and at the same time scared by the presence of the red-haired Gaul, whom until now he hadn’t noticed.

For Obelix to see his friend afraid of him… it was a hard blow. He’d never have imagined one of the people closest to him could be afraid of him. Slowly he stepped back and stared at the two Gauls in front of him with deep sadness. Dogmatix looked back and forth between Asterix and his owner, not knowing exactly who to go with.

Getafix gazed upon Obelix with understanding. He knew the menhir carver must be going through a moment almost as difficult as that of Asterix himself. He looked down at the Gaul boy again and said:

"Asterix, you have nothing to fear, he is Obelix, and he has helped me to take care of you tonight… as I’ve already told you, your parents aren’t here. They… they had to go on a trip and they asked me to take care of you. Obelix was helping me. That's why he's here.”

The blond Gaul looked Obelix up and down. He wore the same clothes as his best friend, but much bigger than his. He had the same hairstyle as him, although the man in front of him had a mustache, something that neither Obelix nor he still had. Asterix was confused, the Gaul in front of his eyes was just like his best friend… only much bigger than him and also… they both had the same name.

"Getafix, I don't get it… why’s he have the same name as my friend Obelix? And how come you trust him so much? I never saw this man before… yesterday was the first time."

"Well, you see, Asterix… he actually is Obelix, your best friend…" said Getafix, knowing there was no other way to tell the little Gaul the truth.

Asterix's eyes widened as he heard the words of his druid. His gaze shifted from Getafix to Obelix several times, trying to discover if what he was saying was true or if they were only trying to play a joke on him. But when he found no trace of lie on their faces, his breathing hitched, like he was panicking.

"What? No! By Tutatis! That’s not true! You’re lying!” Asterix began to scream, his mind was confused, and Getafix’s statement along with the expression of the two adults weren’t helping him. A sudden headache attacked him, so the boy brought both hands to the sides of his head trying to stop that pain. But his efforts were futile, and soon tears began to flow again from his eyes.

Getafix saw Asterix's reaction and immediately regretted telling him. Perhaps it would have been better to wait a little while for everyone to get used to the new situation. But now the damage was done, and they should find a way to solve the problem.

For his part, Obelix's heart broke seeing his friend in such a situation. He would gladly switch places with Asterix, since he knew very well that as a child, he himself, unlike Asterix, hadn’t been one of the cleverest boys there had ever been, and he hadn’t been one of the most adventurous. Surely, he wouldn’t be suffering as much as the blond Gaul was. On impulse, Obelix approached Asterix and hugged him gently. Surrounding him with his huge arms and whispered:

"Asterix, it's me, Obelix… please don't cry… we'll find a way to fix all this…"

"No… please… stop talking…" Asterix said. It was very difficult for him to accept the one who was speaking to him was actually his best friend.

Then something happened that no one present would have imagined: the guts of the menhir dealer protested their hunger, demanding the great Gaul for food… and abundant food, apparently.

Asterix parted in surprise from Obelix's embrace with a surprised expression. Obelix blushed, slightly embarrassed by the noise his body had just made.

The blond Gaul looked at the menhir deliverer. Then a shy smile appeared at the corners of his lips that progressively evolved into laughter.

Both Getafix and Obelix, along with Dogmatix, were surprised at the reaction of the little Gaul. They looked at him and then they looked at each other. Finally, they did the only thing they could think of: They joined Asterix in his laughter.

When Asterix managed to control himself, his headache was practically gone… at least for now. Then, he looked at Obelix, and with the smile still adorning his face, said:

"By Tutatis, are you hungry, too?"

Obelix looked at his friend, and for a moment it seemed that he had recovered the old Asterix. Then, blushing even more at the question, he timidly agreed. Obelix didn’t think he was capable of getting the words out of his mouth.

"Then let's have breakfast," said little Asterix happily. He got out of bed and started running towards the stairs. He was wearing the same clothes as the previous day. Obelix hadn’t dared to change his clothes fearing to wake him up. His clothes grew too big, and Asterix tripped and fell flat on the floor with a thud.

Getafix, seeing what happened with the Gaul boy, rushed to his side to see if Asterix had been hurt. But instead of crying, the blond Gaul was laughing once again. Internally, the old druid was happy about it. He hated to see any of those whom he considered his friends… his family, sad. Especially someone like Asterix, who by his way of being, had become one of the most respected people in the whole village… and maybe part of the world.

Despite his short stature, or perhaps precisely because he was short, his other attributes were more noticeable in everyone’s eyes. Getafix couldn’t say it with certainty… but, something he could say, is he would never give up all those years he spent next to the blond Gaul, next to Obelix, or next to any of the other villagers in town. They were all, and always would be, part of his life.

"Are we going, Getafix, or not?" Asterix asked, eager to eat.

"What? Ah yes, yes, we’re going. Let's not make our stomachs wait any longer,” replied the town druid.

When the three Gauls descended together with Dogmatix, Obelix offered to prepare the food. Just then, a woman unknown to the little Gaul appeared at the door of the cabin.

"Hello? Good morning Getafix, good morning Obelix, and good morning Asterix,” greeted the new arrival.

"Good morning," Obelix and Getafix replied at the same time. Asterix, meanwhile, stared at the woman not knowing what to say.

"Getafix, who’s this lady?" Asterix asked, looking at the brown-haired woman in a green dress at the door of his house.

"You see, she's –"

"Ah, he's so cute! I’m Mrs. Geriatrix,” said the woman, cutting off the druid and introducing herself. Asterix's eyes widened and he stared at the newcomer almost in disbelief. Then he looked at Getafix and said:

"By Belenos! I didn’t think it was possible for Mr. Geriatrix to get married!" Asterix spoke again genuinely amazed.

Now it was Obelix and Getafix's turn to open their eyes wide to the boy's comment and they instantly looked at the newly arrived woman slightly embarrassed by what the blond Gaul had just said, but Mrs. Geriatrix seemed to take it well. She approached Asterix and knelt before him. Then she said softly:

“Yes, I am Geriatrix’s wife, and despite the age difference that separates us, I love him very much, and nothing in the world will make me change this love I feel for him. But that isn’t the reason why I have come," she said. "I’m here to make you new clothes, because it’s clear you cannot go with what you’re wearing."

Asterix looked at himself at that moment, and his face turned redder than that of a tomato. No one except his mother had seen him without clothes. And now there was a woman he didn't know who said she was going to make new clothes for him. This meant for the little Gaul, she was going to see him without clothes. Asterix didn’t want that. He wanted his mother! It was she who had always made clothes for him.

"I want my Mom," he said in a whisper.

"Excuse me, little one, what did you say?" Mrs. Geriatrix asked, not understanding what he’d said.

"I want my Mom." Asterix repeated a little louder.

"But Asterix, your Mom –"

"No! I want my Mom!” the blond Gaul suddenly shouted.

Getafix decided to intervene before the situation could get worse. He approached Mrs. Geriatrix and said:

"My good lady, I think right now isn’t a good time. Asterix hasn’t yet had breakfast. Perhaps we can talk about it later, when our young friend has eaten, if that's okay with you.”

The woman in the green dress considered this for a moment and then said:

"We could also do this: I can take measurements of Asterix now and I’ll make him clothes while he has breakfast. This way, when he finishes, I’ll probably have finished sewing and he’ll have new clothes."

The village druid opened his mouth to refuse the offer, but closed it again when he realized this was indeed the best option.

"Well, truth be told, this is a good idea."

"But I…" began the little Gaul, who was very aware of what the two adults said. He sincerely hoped Getafix would be able to make the woman leave. But now he wasn’t so sure.

The old druid knelt in front of Asterix and looked him straight in the eye. Then he said softly:

"Yes, I know you want your mother to do it. But as I’ve already told you, she isn’t here at the moment… Mrs. Geriatrix is a good woman, you’ll see that you’ll be fine with her."

Asterix stared at the ground for a while and then nodded slowly. He knew Getafix was right, but he didn’t like the situation at all.

Getafix smiled slightly at his small triumph, then got up and said to the brown-haired woman:

"Perhaps it’s better for you to go upstairs to take measurements of this little one. This way nobody will bother you."

Mrs. Geriatrix nodded in agreement with the druid's decision. She held out her hand to Asterix who first looked at her and then hesitantly took it. He wasn't sure he wanted to go with her, despite having agreed to what Getafix was saying. To be honest, the little Gaul didn’t feel like going with the unknown woman upstairs. But he decided to think that while Getafix and Obelix were downstairs, nothing would happen to him. Lady and boy went upstairs to the top floor, leaving the rest of the occupants on the ground floor.

It was still very difficult for the little Gaul to accept this big red-haired Gaul with Getafix was actually his friend. But he knew Getafix would never tell him a lie like that. Besides… that Gaul was certainly very similar to Obelix, so there seemed to be no reason not to believe it was really him… yet he still had a hard time accepting it as an irrefutable truth. Besides… if Obelix had grown older, that meant his other friends were probably older now, too. Why? Perhaps it had something to do with the fact he couldn't remember anything from two days ago? Could that also explain his strange dreams? All these questions and many more filled the mind of the young Gaul, and he hoped that in a short time they would all be answered.

There were also other questions that populated the blond Gaul’s mind. Who was he going to play with now? Should he make new friends? Would the other children accept him?

Getafix followed them with his eyes until they disappeared. So, to distract his mind from what was happening above their heads, Getafix decided to keep Obelix company while he was preparing breakfast for the three Gauls and for Dogmatix.

It was only when he was by his side that the old druid realized Obelix had blushed again. Intrigued by this fact, Getafix asked:

"Obelix, is something wrong?"

"What? Ah, no, no, it's just that seeing Asterix with Mrs. Geriatrix, well…”

"Yes?" Getafix asked again, wanting to know what Obelix tried to say.

“It has made me remember when she had to make clothes for me. I was also very embarrassed when I had to… you know…"

Getafix didn’t need more details to know what the menhir dealer meant.

"And now the same thing is happening to Asterix, even though he is a child…" continued the great Gaul. "I just hope that when Asterix gets back to the way he was before, he doesn’t remember any of this… well, that he won’t remember this part,” said the great Gaul, blushing even more than before.

Getafix nodded in understanding. It certainly wouldn’t be very pleasant for the blond warrior… discovering this fact when he returned to normal…

That reminded him… Getafix went to search the bag he had left hanging by the cabin door, just to make sure the canteen with the potion that caused all this trouble was still in there. After breakfast, he would return to his cabin and immediately start to work on an antidote for Asterix.

Once he was certain the canteen was still there, he returned to Obelix, who, for his part, had almost finished preparing everything. As soon as he had, the two Gauls brought the plates to the table and waited for Mrs. Geriatrix and Asterix to come down. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long for that. Mrs. Geriatrix descended with Asterix just behind her. Then the brown-haired woman said goodbye and that she had what she needed and she’d get to work right away to have the clothes for the little Gaul ready as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, the blond Gaul went straight to the table to eat. He was certainly very hungry, which was understandable, since the boy hadn’t eaten anything in a day... well, except perhaps a little piece of bread and some water the Romans gave him to eat. It was either that or nothing.

Getafix and Obelix observed Asterix’s every move. The boy seemed to be in a good frame of mind, so they decided to talk about anything and everything, except the part of taking measurements for his clothes. _Better not to relive the past_ , they both thought.

When everyone was sitting at the table, they began to eat. Asterix noticed the little dog that was at Obelix's feet eating from his own plate. The young Gaul quickly identified the animal as the dog that licked his face when they came to rescue him from the Romans’ hands.

Asterix looked again at the two adults who were sitting with him at the table and, clearing his throat, asked:

"Who… whose dog is this?"

The druid and the menhir dealer stopped eating and looked first at Dogmatix and then at Asterix. Then Obelix spoke up and said:

"This puppy is mine, and he’s called Dogmatix."

"Ahhhh, what a cute name! Hello Dogmatix!” said the little Gaul cheerfully.

Asterix remembered having seen his friend dragging a small wooden carving in the shape of a puppy several times, so he had no reason to doubt the truthfulness of Obelix's words. The truth was that this puppy looked a lot like the one the red-haired Gaul had in wood.

Dogmatix barked happily in response to the greeting of the little Gaul. Despite the fact Asterix didn’t remember him, the puppy was happy to see that he himself seemed friendly in the eyes of the Gaul boy.

"Do you like Dogmatix?" Obelix asked then.

Asterix looked at the menhir carver and with a broad smile, he nodded vigorously. Obelix looked at his pet again and bent down to pick him up from the ground, since the little puppy had already finished breakfast.

The great Gaul cradled Dogmatix in his big hands and immediately handed him to Asterix, saying:

"You can play with him whenever you want. He’s a good friend and he’ll never disappoint you."

Asterix held out his small hands and was thrilled when Obelix put Dogmatix in them. Then the blond Gaul brought him close to his chest and began to caress him. Immediately Dogmatix began to lick his face again, causing new laughter in the youngest Gaul.

Getafix had fun watching the scene, but he also knew they couldn't carry on entertaining themselves. There was a lot of work to do. So, although he didn't like being the one to end the fun, he said:

"Well, that's enough. Asterix, leave Dogmatix on the floor and finish your breakfast. When you’ve finished and you have your new clothes, you can play as much as you want with him."

The blond Gaul couldn’t suppress a groan of frustration, which caused slight giggles in both adults. The boy then left the puppy on the ground and continued eating faster than before so that he could play with Dogmatix as long as possible.

Getafix looked at Asterix and was inwardly glad the young Gaul seemed to be fine as long as he remained in this state, at least for now. Still, the old druid knew he must find a cure as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Overanxius isn’t going to leave so easily. Those can’t be good news, can they? Also, how many of you have realized what was I talking about? Oh, and now Asterix will have new clothes! Who wants to see Asterix with clothes that fit him perfectly? Also, I don’t know why, but I love every time I see Dogmatix with a child, and now that Asterix is a child, I wanted to see moments with those two too 😊I hope I won’t be the only one wanting this. 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the ten guests and MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	8. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, I’m terribly, terribly sorry. On Monday I was extremely busy and I couldn’t update the new chapter. Yesterday, I was also busy, but also, it was Holiday here, and I don’t know why there were moments I thought it was Sunday instead of Tuesday, so I ended up the day without updating too.  
> good news are I bring you the next chapter and also you won’t need to wait an entire week for the next one 😊 it’ll come sooner. 😉 That said, I hope you’ll like it! 😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the fifth chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

Cacofonix had always considered himself an early riser, and today was no exception. Despite the events of the previous day, the bard had woken up as always, even before the rooster crowed. He washed up, changed his clothes, prepared his breakfast, and tidied his cabin a little. To be honest, in his modest opinion, it was perfect in its current state. Although of course, when Bravura was in the village and occupied his cabin, the woman complained about the disorder that reigned and the lack of cleanliness of the enclosure, so since that day, Cacofonix had made efforts to keep his space clean so that no one could complain again.

After finishing his routine, Cacofonix sat on the edge of the platform on which his house stood. He liked to enjoy the views up there. In addition, in his own space, it was easier for him to compose and interpret his musical works without running the risk of becoming anyone’s target, mainly Fulliautomatix’s or Unhygienix’s.

Honestly, the Gaul bard found it difficult to understand how the other villagers could underestimate his talent the way they did. It was a sad fact that it was completely out of reach. And there were very few who truly appreciated his talent. One of them was Pepe, the young son of the chief of the village near Hispalis whom the Romans had once taken hostage. Cacofonix, although he knew they had to take him back to his village, was saddened knowing that he had lost a true admirer.

The situation that Pepe lived at that time made him think of Asterix. If they hadn’t rescued him, his situation would have been the same as that of the Hispanic boy. Only in Asterix’s case, his situation would perhaps be worse, since his village had brought more problems to Rome and the empire than Pepe’s village.

In addition, Caesar had met Asterix several times in many of the adventures the blond warrior had gone through. Yes, without a doubt, his hostage situation would have been very different from that of the Hispanic boy.

The village bard picked up his harp – his faithful companion that accompanied him wherever he went. Then he tried playing some notes – which would sound jarring to everyone's ears if they’d heard them – and just as he was about to start singing, his moment was marred by a scream:

"But I don't wanna go to thchool, by Tutatith!" There he was again… the fish seller’s son, refusing to attend class.

Cacofonix turned his gaze to Unhygienix’s house, more out of curiosity than habit. Every day was the same story. The child had to be forced to get up and wash. Then almost… _almost_ he had to be dragged to the very door of the school, only to finally enter with the rest of the young Gauls.

The bard then remembered how much he liked children and how he went out of his way to instill in them the knowledge he had gained over the years from Getafix. In his school years, he had always been the first in the class, well… the first until Asterix and Obelix began to go to school as well. Thereafter, the first place as a model student was held by the youngest blond Gaul.

To be honest, Asterix being a better model student than him slightly annoyed the bard at first. But over time he learned to accept it, and was even glad that it was so. Sincerely, Cacofonix had felt a deep admiration for Asterix since childhood and would never have done anything to ridicule or belittle him, especially when he realized Asterix was a generous, kind, and above all loyal friend.

There were multiple occasions when the shorter Gaul literally faced off with the rest of the class just to defend Obelix, who for his part was too shy to answer or stand up to the other children. For the bard to see this type of action from the blond Gaul, it was a true sample of what their true friendship consisted of… without a doubt, these must be very difficult times for Obelix. To think his best friend is involved in such a problem… and if what Getafix said was true, then the situation was even more complicated. Because at least when Obelix became a child again, he kept all his memories of when he was man. But in Asterix's case, he thought he was a little boy, and therefore it was logical to suppose he believed that all who were now adult men should also be boys like him.

Now that he thought about it, if Getafix couldn't bring Asterix back to his real age, if Tutatis didn't want it, maybe… just maybe… the young Gaul would have to attend school again. Although some years would pass before Asterix would have to go to school again. As they were told, Asterix seemed to be only three years old. He was still too little to attend class.

"Cacofonix!"

The bard was surprised to hear his name, and immediately looked for the origin of it, which he found in Fulliautomatix's wife.

"Come on Cacofonix, it's time."

"Yes, I'll be there soon."

He had Getafix had agreed between themselves that each year one of them would teach the classes. This year was the druid’s turn, but given the events of the previous day with the village warrior, the villagers suggested the bard be the one who taught class until the matter could be resolved, or at least reach a point of reasonable normality. Although, to be honest, the bard doubted they would ever reach such a point of normality… not while Asterix was three years old.

The bard took everything he deemed necessary for classes and descended from his cabin. Upon reaching the ground, he met Mrs. Geriatrix, who was apparently heading towards Asterix's cabin.

"Good morning, Mrs. Geriatrix, may I ask where you are going?"

“I'm going to give Asterix his clothes. I went a while ago to take the measurements and now I’m going to try them on him to see how they fit," she explained, adding, "He’s a charming child."

It was then the bard noticed what the woman was holding in her hands: clothes, undoubtedly. Actually, Mrs. Geriatrix was a very efficient woman when it came to labor tasks.

"In my opinion, we must do everything possible to make Asterix feel comfortable. That’s why I worked as fast as I could to make these clothes for him," the brown-haired woman continued.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Cacofonix.

After this brief conversation, the two villagers said goodbye and each went their own way.

The bard headed towards the door of the school where most of the children were already lined up waiting to enter. The bard addressed them with a smile and then allowed them to enter the compound with him. He was the last to enter, just to make sure none of the little Gauls were trying to skip school.

Right before entering, he made the decision to go see Asterix when classes ended. Most likely, the young Gaul wouldn’t recognize him. But like the rest of the villagers, he was concerned about his safety and well-being. So, in his opinion, a visit would not hurt.

* * *

"That's a terrible idea! More than that, by Jupiter, it's crazy!” Caius Marsupialus said as he paced the tent Overanxius had ushered him into.

"Excuse me?" Caesar's envoy protested as he followed him with his eyes "are you saying you refuse to carry out a direct order?"

The camp leader stopped dead and looked at the man in front of him. He knew very well the risks of the plan the senator of Rome was proposing to him. But apparently, the other man didn’t seem to understand it.

"With all due respect, I will carry out that order the moment you are the one to march in front of the troops to do what you tell me." protested the centurion.

"Where is the problem? All I'm saying is for you to capture the druid from that village. It's not that difficult, by Neptune!” Overanxius said again, indignant at the behavior of the camp leader.

"The problem? The problem is that this is a suicide mission! And I’m not willing to expose my men to such danger.” Caius Marsupialus replied again.

"Is capturing a druid a suicide mission?" asked Caesar's envoy.

“No, that part may not be. But what follows would be. You don't seriously expect me to send all my men to attack the village while the fat and crazy Gaul is still there, do you? Also, perhaps we’ll have the druid, but you should know this man is very cautious, and my sources have told me that he usually leaves a spare pot full of magic potion in case something should happen,” the Centurion continued explaining.

“So, what do you suggest I do? Forget that Gaul and the chance of handing that village over to Caesar once and for all?” Overanxius asked again.

"I’m not saying that, I’m just saying that I’m not going to follow through with that plan," replied Caius Marsupialus.

"Okay. Tell me what you propose we should do in this case."

The camp leader spoke again. “If you want to know my opinion, for now I wouldn’t make any rash movement. The Gauls are as lost or even more so than us in this situation. Presumably, they’re unlikely to make any move, at least for now. My advice, if you want to follow it, is to stay vigilant and keep on the lookout… but not take action.”

"And what if while we wait, the druid finds a way to reverse the effects?" Overanxius asked with an air of genuine interest.

Caius Marsupialus opened his mouth to answer, but almost instantly closed it again when he realized he didn’t have an answer to that question.

The Roman senator smiled when he saw he had given an irrefutable argument in this conversation that once again allowed him to tip the balance in his favor. The Centurion looked at Caesar's envoy with a slight touch of anger. He knew the man was right, but he didn't like to admit it.

"Well since everything has been made clear, tell your men what the plan is and what they should do.” the senator concluded with a malicious smile on his face.

Soon, very soon, that Gaul boy would be in his possession again, and with him he would end that village of mustached savages once and for all.

"Senator, there is another small point… that I would like to talk about."

"What is it now, Centurion?" Overanxius asked indignantly, because his daydreams of triumph had been cut short.

“It is… regarding the spare pot of magic potion I mentioned. As long as the Gauls have it… they’ll all be very dangerous,” explained Caius Marsupialus.

"We’ll deal with it when the time comes. For now, our priority is to capture the druid so that the Gauls won’t have more of a supply of magic potion than they already have, nor the possibility of recovering their little warrior… and who knows? Maybe when we pick up that child again, I’ll send them both to Caesar. No doubt two is always better than one. And thus, the emperor will cover me with honors and glory and I’ll be the most respected man in the Empire. Don’t you agree with that, Centurion?”

Caius Marsupialus looked at the envoy from Rome, not really knowing what to answer. To tell the truth, he was frightened by the twisted and Machiavellian mind the senator seemed to possess, in addition to those aspirations of greatness and power. If all the senators were like him… maybe Caesar couldn’t be what one would consider… very safe.

No, it was very difficult for the Centurion to share the same aspirations as Overanxius. Truth be told, Caius Marsupialus was content with very little… just a few acres of land on which to build a modest but very beautiful villa, and thus be able to settle in it with his family and his slaves, and to invite his friends… In short, a place to live in peace and away from the noise and bustle of the city – to go unnoticed – something completely different and even contrary to what the senator with whom he’d spoken intended.

Leaving aside his own thoughts, the camp leader said goodbye to the senator with the typical Roman greeting and then left the tent to carry out the orders the senator had given him.

* * *

In little Asterix's cabin, the three Gauls had already finished their breakfast. Just after finishing, Asterix got up to play with Dogmatix. Meanwhile, Obelix again offered to wash everything, and asked Getafix to take care of the blond Gaul… although, he pointed out that while Asterix was with his pet, nothing would happen to him.

Getafix smiled, amused at the declaration of the menhir dealer. It was truly admirable to see the appreciation and trust Obelix felt for the little dog, although it was also true that Dogmatix had proven on several occasions to be worthy of that trust. The old druid immediately remembered the moment they were in Egypt to help a friend of his, the Alexandrian architect Edifis, so that he didn’t end up in the jaws of the sacred crocodiles… by Tutatis! What a pretty nose Cleopatra has!

On that adventure, maybe the worst part of it was when they ended up lost in the labyrinthine corridors of one of the pyramids, and if it hadn't been for the little puppy, the three of them would have perished there. Of that there was no doubt.

Getafix sat on a stool while watching Asterix play with Dogmatix. It was difficult for the old druid to deal with this situation. Asterix was one of the villagers with whom he had spent the most time… whom he considered one of his closest friends. The village warrior had always come to the druid when he had any difficulties, or had come to help Getafix in case he needed him. But now this friend, a Gaul he had known since the day he was born, was trapped in the appearance and mentality of a child because of his lack of competence in his conduct. If he hadn’t been so negligent, Asterix would be fine… among them with his true age, and everything would be as if nothing had happened. How could he be so reckless as to allow something like this to happen?

"Getafix, Getafix, do you want to play with us?" Asterix asked as he got up from the floor where he had been playing with Dogmatix.

"I'm afraid not young one, I'm a little older for this type of game." replied the older man.

"Ooooh, but I also want to play with you, Getafix," said Asterix, trying to sound as sad as possible. Immediately afterward, he used the puppy-eye technique in a final attempt to get the village druid to play with him and Dogmatix.

Getafix smiled again, amused by the boy's attitude. To be honest, it was hard to believe that just two days ago, the boy was actually a serious adult with the sole concern of ensuring the safety of his people… just thinking about it made Getafix determined – more so than ever – to not rest until he managed to cure the blond Gaul.

Seeing his strategy hadn’t worked with the old druid, Asterix decided to try his luck with Obelix, who had already finished cleaning everything and was now approaching the rest of the cabin occupants. When he was by his side, Asterix opened his mouth to speak, but a noise from the front door stopped him short.

"Hello again, I have finished the clothes." announced Mrs. Geriatrix happily.

"Well, you’ve been in a hurry, my good lady," said Getafix, admiring the speed with which the woman had done her sewing work.

“Naturally, Getafix! Asterix must feel comfortable, mustn’t he? That is why I’ve gone as fast as I can. Now, I need you to dress him in case I need to make any alterations,” explained the brunette.

"But I wanna keep playing with Dogmatix," protested the younger Gaul.

"You can play with him when you’ve dressed up. I promise you," said Obelix, this time. And then added:

"It’ll also be easier for you to play with him if you wear clothes that don't fit too big."

Asterix frowned. Everyone was against him. It wasn’t fair! A child’s life isn’t easy. He looked at each adult one by one and when he realized he couldn’t convince them otherwise, he sighed admitting defeat. Then he looked up at Mrs. Geriatrix and said:

"Okay, but I get dressed by myself."

"Are you sure, Asterix?" Getafix asked. Like the others, he was surprised at the boy's decision.

"Yup, just me," said the little Gaul again in the most convincing voice he could manage.

Mrs. Geriatrix looked surprised, first at Asterix, and then at Getafix. When the druid looked at her, she first shrugged and then nodded, indicating she’d give the boy the clothes. She handed him the freshly made garments and Asterix instantly ran upstairs. His new clothes were identical to what he usually wore but adapted to his new body size, of course.

After a while, the little Gaul came down again with his new clothes. Everyone was surprised to see that he had put them on correctly. The amazement was such that the only thing Mrs. Geriatrix could say was:

"You have to recognize how smart this boy is."

Getafix and Obelix could only agree to this statement. Asterix was certainly proving to be a very curious and very smart boy. He had some outbursts, or little interest in some things told to him, but that was normal considering he was really a three-year-old boy. It was totally unthinkable to demand him to act like an adult.

Mrs. Geriatrix was the first to come out of her stupor, realizing the little boy was looking at them with a strange face, she said:

"Well, let's see how you look."

Then she stepped forward and knelt in front of Asterix and began to inspect him. At first the blond Gaul blushed at the woman's action, but when Mrs. Geriatrix turned him around to see how his clothes were on his back, he calmed slightly… although his face was still as red as a tomato.

"Well I must say, the clothes fit you like a ring to a finger, and it isn’t necessary to alter anything. I can say then, my work here is done," said the woman with an air of satisfaction. “Okay, since everything is perfect, I'll be going. Take good care of yourself, Asterix… and also you, Obelix, Getafix and Dogmatix.”

"Goodbye my good lady, and thank you very much for your work," Getafix replied.

"Bye-bye, and thank you for the clothes," said Asterix just after his druid.

When the brown-haired woman left, Asterix ran to where the menhir delivery man was and cheerfully asked him:

"Do you want to come play with Dogmatix and me? Please, please, pleeeeeease."

Obelix looked at the little Gaul, surprised at first, but soon after, a smile formed on his face. He lowered himself to Asterix’s level, and putting both hands on his shoulders, said:

"Okay, by Tutatis. What do you want to play?"

"Can we play hide and seek?" the young Gaul asked with evident emotion in his voice.

Obelix opened his eyes wide. He knew that playing that game was a great risk… especially because, although Getafix hadn’t told him, he knew very well Asterix was an expert in leaving the village without anyone seeing him. Moreover, how he managed to get out of village without being seen is the only secret the young Gaul had never shared with his best friend. To tell the truth, Obelix remembered being surprised every time Asterix had returned home, dirty, muddy, and with small bruises and cuts all over his body. He didn’t understand what his friend was doing to end up in such a state, and the blond Gaul never said a word about it. He just occasionally disappeared for a while and then returned as if nothing had happened, always in the same way.

The menhir dealer looked with evident concern at Getafix, knowing the danger Asterix faced. The best thing was to not lose sight of him. But on the other hand, how to tell the little boy without hurting his feelings?

Getafix, for his part, had also been surprised. He shared the concern of the red-haired Gaul regarding leaving Asterix unattended. So when Obelix looked at him with that clear expression of asking for help, the old druid approached the two of them, and drawing the attention of the blond Gaul, said:

"Asterix, I don't think it's a good idea, you see… if you're with Dogmatix, Obelix will find you right away."

"What? How is that possible, Getafix?”

“Dogmatix and I have a strong connection. I’m even able to understand what he tells me, so if you are with him, I’ll find you right away and the game will no longer be fun. Also, Dogmatix has a very good nose, so if he is the one who is looking, he would also find you right away,” explained Obelix, trying to sound as convincing as possible before adding:

"Also, if you are the one looking for us, you’d find me right away," he said, moving his arms to show his body. "It is difficult for someone who is a little plump to hide," ended the great Gaul.

"In short, if you play this game, you’ll soon be bored. It’s better that you play something else," concluded the druid stroking his beard.

Asterix frowned and seemed to be angry. He looked at Obelix suspiciously and said:

"I don't think you have this… connection with Dogmatix. That's impossible! And how can you talk with him? That’s even more impossibler!”

The druid and red-haired Gaul smiled tenderly at the boy. Despite the charming grammatical mistake, there were many aspects… many small details Asterix kept in his person, even as a child. The menhir dealer got up and softly explained everything to the blond Gaul:

“It isn’t so difficult to understand. About a year ago, I found Dogmatix who at that time was a newborn puppy. If I hadn't helped him, he most likely would have died. I took care of him as well as I knew… but I never forgot the rest of the village, in case that worries you… in short, I suppose that since I took taking care of Dogmatix very seriously, a very strong bond was born between the two of us that we have even now… do you understand?”

Asterix looked at Obelix, still a little skeptical about what he had just heard, but knowing the desire his best friend had always had to have a dog – at least when they were still the same age – made him think the great Gaul was telling the truth… but even so, Asterix couldn’t understand why they didn’t want him to play hide and seek. Were those the real reasons? Or was there something else they didn't want to tell him? He couldn't say for sure. To tell the truth, the little Gaul didn’t understand why the two adults were watching everything he did since they had gotten up. It was as if they were his shadows and the blond Gaul was beginning to grow impatient.

Actually, playing hide-and-seek was partly to play, obviously, and partly to be able to rest a bit from the intensive surveillance he had been suffering since he’d been rescued. He just wanted a little time for himself, and the time to change his clothes wasn’t enough. But it was quite clear that neither Getafix nor Obelix were willing to grant him this… he would have to find another method to evade them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends this chapter. I had the idea of making Getafix and Cacofonix both teaching children one year one of them and next year the other since I saw in some comics the teacher was Getafix and in some others, the teacher was Cacofonix. Also, what do you think about the Romans plan? Do you think it’ll succeed? I’d love to hear your thoughts about this story. 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the eleven guests and MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!! 
> 
> P.S.: there’s a piece of fanart related to this chapter. You can find it on
> 
> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/piliarquitect/art/In-The-Cabin-863571591?ga_submit_new=10%3A1607522820
> 
> Tumblr: https://pilyarquitect.tumblr.com/post/637033663814615040/a-picture-that-could-be-in-the-next-chapter-i
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	9. First assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well soooo, as I told you, you’ve to wait less time for the next chapter, it’s here! Okay so… I don’t know if you remember something Getafix said after rescuing Asterix and take him back to the village… well, in this chapter, I started the reason about why Getafix said that. And this explanation will also continue in future chapters. I really hope you all will like it. 😊 Also, I’ll be truly, truly, truly glad if you can leave some review – even if it’s a small one - sharing your thoughts about this story. 😊  
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!  
> Okay after say all this, here you have the fifth chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

In the village square, everyone was trying to carry out their usual activities. Unhygienix was selling his fish. Fulliautomatix was hammering a piece of iron on his anvil. The iron that had been previously heated was beginning to take the form of a sword. The repeated blows were the usual accompaniment to the conversations that animated the village every morning. But this morning was notoriously different. The fish vendor screamed as usual, announcing his fish were fresh… but his voice sounded muffled and somewhat dark. Likewise, the smith's hammer’s blows seemed erratic and weaker than usual. It almost seemed everyone's mood was reflected in their actions.

And, to tell the truth, the general atmosphere among all was sad, and nobody dared to speak loudly about it. Only the children remained as always, since no one had told them what had happened to the blond warrior. Their parents had agreed to hide it from them so they would maintain their innocence. But apart from them, all the other inhabitants were dismayed by everything that had happened.

Besides Obelix and Getafix, only Mrs. Geriatrix had seen Asterix since his recent transformation. And she, despite knowing the blond Gaul was fine at least in health, didn’t want to spread the details of his condition, since frankly speaking, she herself didn’t know the nature of the Gaul’s real state.

Vitalstatistix had gone out for a walk – on his shield of course – like every morning, while his wife went shopping. The village chief saw the general condition of his subordinates and, unable to bear it any longer, called them to a meeting:

"My children, my friends, please abandon these sad and melancholy faces –"

"How can you say this, oh Vitalstatistix, our chief?” asked one of the villagers.

"Yes, especially after what has happened to Asterix?" added another.

"The gods have turned against us if they allow something like this to happen to one of us," said another from the crowd that now gathered around the leader.

"And we must not forget the Romans tried to take him away. How can we be sure they won’t try again?"

Vitalstatistix, from his shield, looked at each of those around him. They were right. Knowing one of their own could and surely was in grave danger didn’t bode well from the gods. And he couldn’t blame them for feeling how they felt. But on the other hand, as leader of the village, it was his obligation to ensure peace and if possible, to fight to maintain a positive attitude in difficult circumstances. In a word, he had the mission of keeping their hope alive.

Their village had faced many dangers in the past, even before Asterix took the position of the village's warrior. And the current situation – although really unforeseen – wasn’t very different from the previous ones. As long as they managed to keep the Gaul boy within the walls of the village, he would be safe from the Romans. Getafix would surely find a way to restore him to his previous state. Then everything would return to normal.

His people needed hope. Vitalstatistix knew it, and it was he who should instill this hope.

"I know very well the situation is delicate. But you shouldn’t be discouraged. Getafix will surely find a way to change Asterix back, and then everything will be as before. But until that happens, we must try to make our friend feel comfortable and happy, because surely, despite being a child, he must also be suffering… or at least all this must be very strange for him… do you understand?"

People looked at their chief with shame reflected in their eyes and a pang of guilt blossomed inside them. They knew the conflict with which they were dealing wasn’t easy. But they also knew it would be even more difficult for Asterix, since he was the main one affected by the whole matter, and surely the blond Gaul must be very confused, whether he showed it or not.

There were some who also began to imagine what Obelix must be suffering. Because it was no secret to anyone the two Gauls were inseparable friends. More than that, they were like brothers, so if something happened to either of them, the other was immediately by his side helping out in any way needed. It had always been that way. Ever since Obelix's accident with the village druid's pot when both Gauls were young, this bond grew even stronger.

"... We’ll do everything we can, oh Vitalstatistix, our chief." said Fulliautomatix on behalf of all the villagers.

"Yes, we’ll do what we can to make our friend comfortable," added Unhygienix. Like many others, the fishmonger felt great respect for Asterix. The small warrior, although short in stature, had always managed to keep his people and inhabitants out of danger.

Unhygienix remembered at that moment something that happened when they were children. It was Asterix and Obelix's third birthday, and everyone was preparing for this great event that only happened once a year.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Asterix and Obelix were sitting in the shade of a tree while everyone carried tables from here to there. Others were cooking the typical village dish, roasted wild boar. Naturally, Vanilla – Obelix’s mother – was the one who cooked them the best, so she was in charge of the food in general._

_On the other hand, Astronomix and Obeliscodix, along with the other villagers, were in charge of preparing the tables and organizing everything under the careful direction of their wives, who wanted everything to be prepared perfectly._

_The two friends watched the people fluttering from one side to the other with amusement. They were not yet old enough to fully understand what was going on. They did know, however, adults would celebrate something important, such as when they prepared a feast after attacking the Romans. Obelix suddenly looked at Asterix and said:_

_"If I have a dog one day, I’ll name him Dogmatikth."_

_His friend turned in surprise and asked:_

_"Why that name, Obelix?"_

_"Dunno. I like it." replied the red-haired boy with a distracted look._

_Asterix thought about it for a few moments. He really knew his friend wanted to have a dog, and he could not deny the choice of name wasn’t bad. Actually, this was a pretty nice name, and it would be great to have a dog with that name. He looked again at the Gaul in the striped suit and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Yes, it’s true. It's a perfect name, by Tutatis," he finally said._

_"Of couwse it ith,” Obelix said again with a tone of satisfaction in his voice._

_The two friends laughed at that. Then they saw how older children approached them. Among the multitude of Gaul children were Fulliautomatix, Unhygienix… and several more. Cacofonix also came, although a little apart from the others. His face reflected slight concern._

_The newcomers stopped right in front of the two Gauls. Then Fulliatumatix stepped forward, and staring at Asterix, asked:_

_"By Belenos Asterix, why are you so short?"_

_The blond Gaul was surprised by this sudden question, so the only thing he could answer was:_

_"I dunno."_

_The older boys looked at each other and then one said:_

_"With that size you’ll never be able to do anything right."_

_"That's not true, by Tutatis!" Asterix replied angrily. He couldn't stand when they messed with him because of his size. He was short, yes, so what? That wasn’t a crime._

_"Oh really? Can you reach to the table to eat?” Unhygienix asked with a slight mocking tone in his voice._

_"...No" replied the Gaul boy, looking at the ground embarrassed. To be honest, Asterix’s parents had had to figure out a way for him to reach the table by himself, because the little Gaul was too stubborn to look for his own alternative._

_"At your age I could reach it," said another of the Gauls._

_Asterix clenched his hands into fists and began to tremble slightly. A sharp pain grew in his chest. It almost felt as if a thorn dug into his heart. It hurt so much it made him want to cry, although he did everything possible to prevent tears from escaping his eyes. He didn’t want to demonstrate weakness in front of older boys._

_"Well that's not –" he tried to say, but the other children didn't give him the chance, because they started screaming:_

_"Asterix is a dwarf! Asterix is a dwarf!”_

_"Hey… you guys are going too far," Cacofonix tried to say, but the other children immediately silenced him. The boy, an aspiring bard, couldn’t stand it when someone messed with other children smaller and helpless._

_Asterix, for his part, trembled even more than before. His knuckles turned white from the force he exerted in an attempt to control his anger. Then he screamed again saying:_

_"No! That’s not true!"_

_Obelix, who was next to Asterix, saw he had closed his eyes. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder and then realized that small drops of water, like shiny pearls, were forming at the corners of his eyes. This made the red-haired Gaul boy’s heart hurt. His friend was about to cry thanks to the older boys. Asterix hardly ever cried… only when something really serious happened. If that was a joke, it had gone too far, so he came to his friend's defense._

_"Leave my fwiend alone, by Tutatith!"_

_"Don't butt in, fat boy. We’re talking to Asterix, not you," said another of the children._

_"I'm not fat! Jutht a little plump,” replied the red-haired boy._

_"Fulliautomatix, by Belenos, that’s enough," Cacofonix said again, trying to stop the discussion before it got even worse. But the blacksmith's son turned to the blond boy and said:_

_"Shut up, Cacofonix. Leave now if you don't wanna be here. Go away," He waved Cacofonix off, trying to get him to leave, and then turned back to the two younger Gauls and said:_

_"Where were we? Ah yes, Asterix is too short to do things right. He’s useless.”_

_"Take back what you said," Asterix whispered._

_"What?" Fulliatomatix asked, surprised at the daring of the three-year-old boy._

_"I said, take back what you said!" repeated the blond Gaul with a loud cry._

_"Ekthactly!" added Obelix as a sign of support for his friend. Although he didn’t like fighting, he was going to defend his friend if anyone ever messed with him, no matter what._

_"And what happens if I don't?" the smith's son asked again mockingly._

_"You're gonna find out if I'm really useless!" Asterix replied. After saying these words, the youngest Gaul pounced on Fulliautomatix and began to hit him. The act took everyone by surprise. Asterix had never, EVER had a fight with anyone before. But without a doubt, what surprised them all most was that at that moment, the blond Gaul had tears in his eyes and falling down his face._

_Even so, that didn’t prevent all the children from soon being absorbed in the fight. Although Obelix didn’t like to fight, this time he made an exception and fought alongside his friend. No one made fun of Asterix and got away with it if he could help it._

_The fuss the children were making was enough for the adults to stop what they were doing and run to see what was going on. The scene they found surprised them. All the children were fighting, and Asterix – despite being probably the smallest, in age and height – was undoubtedly the one who was dealing the strongest blows, mainly against Fulliautomatix. The parents rushed to stop their children’s fight, and when everything had calmed down, the round of questions came. To avoid conflicts between the parents, those questions were carried out by the village druid:_

_"Let’s see, children, for the love of Tutatis, what happened?" he asked in a soft but authoritative voice._

_"Well, the truth –" began Fulliautomatix, whose eye was starting to turn black._

_"It was my fault!" said a voice suddenly._

_Everyone present turned their gaze to the source of that voice, who turned out to be none other than Asterix._

_"They made a little joke and…. I got very angry… I started the fight," explained the little Gaul. The other children, especially Obelix, opened their eyes wide in amazement. They couldn’t believe Asterix was going to bear all the blame when in fact he had been the victim of their teasing._

_Getafix, for his part, saw the reaction of the other children, and adding this to the fact he doubted about Asterix’s guilt – especially for the traces of tears that were on the sides of his face – he crouched next to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and asked again:_

_"Are you sure about that, little one?"_

_"Yes, I am." replied the blond Gaul trying to sound as convincing as possible._

_Getafix looked at him and raised an eyebrow in disbelief and with his free hand began to stroke his long beard. He decided for now he would let it go. But he also decided that later he’d have a deeper conversation with the three-year-old boy. This child seemed to be very mature for his age. The druid got up again, and addressing all the children, said:_

_"Well, this time, because of the day it is, we’ll let it pass. But don’t let this happen again, and that goes for everyone, understood?" He especially looked at Fulliautomatix and Unhygienix, who were the ones who always started fights or were at the center of them._

_"Yes, Getafix," they all said in chorus._

_The druid smiled sympathetically. In fact, they were all just like their parents. Any excuse was a good one to fight. He just wished these fights wouldn’t escalate in the future._

_When Getafix and the other adults were satisfied, they all left. Then, the children turned to Asterix, and Fulliautomatix asked:_

_"Why? Why did you do that? Especially after how we treated you?”_

_The smaller Gaul shrugged and spoke to the others in a carefree voice:_

_"Because I want us to be friends and I don't think something like this has to stop us."_

_This answer again surprised everyone present. It was admirable that someone so small was able to so easily forgive and forget the injuries received just moments before, and that he spoke with that sincerity in his voice._

_A feeling of guilt took hold of all of them. Then Unhygienix said:_

_"Oh Asterix… I’m sorry for what we said."_

_"Yes… now I see that we were going too far… sorry," said another of the children._

_"Also, the fact you left Fulliautomatix's face like this shows you aren’t useless," added Cacofonix in a joking tone. But that only cost him a blow from the blacksmith's son._

_Asterix then looked at Fulliautomatix, evaluating the damage he had caused him, and saw his practically black eye. He felt a wave of shame and shyly said:_

_"Sorry, Fulliautomatix. Did I hit you too hard?"_

_The smith's son rubbed his eye and other bruises that had come from the blows received. In truth, they hurt. But he played down their severity and said to the youngest Gaul:_

_"Oh, it's nothing. I deserve it… friends?"_

_He held out his hand to Asterix. The smaller boy looked at the outstretched hand towards him, then smiled and reaching out his own hand he grabbed Fulliautomatix's saying:_

_"Friends."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Yes, without a doubt, that was the first time Asterix demonstrated his worth. He taught all of them a lesson. Even though they were older than him, he taught them that despite the difficulties – even when everything seemed to go wrong – there was always hope, and everything could improve.

It was from then on all of them began to admire and respect the young Gaul. During the banquet held in honor of the two littlest Gauls, all of them were delighted to see the smile on Asterix's face when he received a wooden sword made by Fulliautomatix’s father as a gift.

Obelix also received a gift, of course. His was a wooden carving in the shape of a puppy, painted white. From the little Gaul's reaction, it was clear to many there couldn’t be a better gift for the red-haired boy.

That day was forever etched in Unhygienix’s mind. Yes, by his way of being, Asterix earned the respect of the entire village over the years. The fishmonger had no doubt of that, and it wasn’t surprising now that he was in the situation he was in. They would all like to help in whatever way they could.

They would do whatever it took to keep Asterix safe from the Romans.

"Asterix is our friend, and he deserves that and much more," said the fish vendor.

"Yes, it’s true. He’s risked his life many times for us. We cannot abandon him right now," added Fulliautomatix.

"That's right, my friends," proclaimed Vitalstatistix. "But to help him, right now there is little we can do… we must try to continue with our lives. I know it’s difficult, but try to act normally."

"Yes chief," said several villagers at once.

"Very well, now leave everything –"

He hadn’t finished saying this when the shield under his feet gave way, and Vitalstatistix found himself on the ground with his cape covering his face.

"I didn't mean you!" he shouted to his bearers who, by leaving like the other villagers, had caused their chief to fall to the ground. But it was too late… the two villagers who usually carried Vitalstatistix’s shield were now far from the village leader. He sighed in frustration… always the same story. But if he wanted everyone to act normally, that was certainly a good start.

* * *

Meanwhile in Asterix's cabin, after clarifying the story of Obelix and Dogmatix, the druid decided he had already wasted too much time there. The longer he was in the cabin, the less time he would be trying to find a cure for the warrior Gaul. So, although he felt bad doing so, he realized it was time to leave. With this thought in mind, he got up and said:

"Obelix, I have to go. I'll leave you in charge of Asterix. If you’ve any problem, let me know."

After those words, Getafix headed towards the entrance to the cabin. Asterix had been playing with Dogmatix again, but when he saw the druid was about to leave, he got up from the ground, held the puppy in his small arms, and ran to his side.

"Where are you going, Getafix?" he asked with a timbre of extreme curiosity in his voice.

"I'm going home, to work on my potions," replied the druid. He had almost forgotten how curious Asterix could be, regardless of his age.

"Ah, okay," said Asterix, more to himself. Then he added:

"Be careful, Getafix. I wouldn’t like something to happen to you."

The eyes of the town druid widened in amazement. Even though it was Asterix who was in a bad situation – albeit without realizing it – he still continued to care more about others than about himself. It was indeed an extremely rare quality… sometimes even among adults. But Asterix made it seem like the most natural thing in the world. Getafix smiled tenderly at the little Gaul, and stooping at his eye level, assured him:

"Asterix, you have a great heart. It’s undoubtedly a blessing from Belenos. But this crazy old man has gone through many things with his concoctions and potions. So, although I thank you, you don't need to worry about me. I’ll take the maximum of care,” _and more now, with what I’ve caused_ , the old druid thought to himself.

Getafix got up again and exited the cabin, leaving Asterix, Obelix and Dogmatix behind. With hurried steps he went towards his house, without stopping to speak to anyone. It was essential he got to work as fast possible on a cure for the Gaul warrior.

When he reached his little sanctuary, he took the bag off his shoulder and removed the canteen with the potion that had caused all this mess. He immediately started working, firstly collecting all the ingredients he remembered having used in making this potion. Knowing what he had used, he could search for items to counteract the potion’s effects.

The old druid placed all the ingredients he remembered on the table… although, for some reason, he had the feeling some of the ingredients were missing. Even so, the druid didn’t despair, because thanks to Tutatis, and to many years of experience, he had acquired the habit of recording his progress and failures on a parchment he always left on the table...

Where was the parchment?

Getafix looked over the table… lifting each vial… each bunch of herbs… everything. He searched every inch of his work surface, looking for the document… but was unable to find it.

"Oh, for the love of Tutatis! Where can it be?” he said out loud while hitting the table with his clenched fist. How could he have lost such an important document? A jar of some kind of powder that had been sitting on the table toppled over from the blow of his fist and spilled over the surface.

"Oh no," the old druid groaned as he began to collect the dust before it spread everywhere and was more difficult to clean.

There was an owl in the cabin that had made one of the rafters its home. The small animal observed the frustrated druid’s situation, and then realized at the bearded man’s feet was a long, thin object. This object seemed to be important to the cabin’s owner who allowed him to live there. He flew to ground level, and with one of his claws, picked it up and dropped it on the table.

Getafix looked surprised at first at the parchment that now lay on the table. Then he smiled, and looking at his "guest," said:

"Thank you very much my friend."

The owl hooted in response. To tell the truth, he liked being able to help the man. He had always been very kind to him. From the first moment Getafix discovered him inside his cabin, he allowed him to stay and never shooed him out. Also, the owl sometimes found the druid leaving him some food that he ate gratefully.

Yes, it could be said the winged animal practically considered Getafix his owner, and he lived happily at his side.

Getafix didn’t mind the owl’s presence in his house. To be honest, he appreciated it. Thanks to the owl he could enjoy a little company, and on some occasions, such as a few moments ago, the small animal was even helpful.

Focusing again on the task at hand, the village druid carefully examined the scroll, looking for the last notes he had made. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for, and he immediately checked the ingredients he had written on the parchment one by one to make sure they were all on the table.

After the count, he concluded he was missing a couple of ingredients that, to his dismay, weren’t among his reserves. He would have to go to the forest to find what he lacked. It seemed the gods were making him pay dearly for his mistake.

Getafix sighed in frustration. This would be the third time in two days that he went to the forest. Actually, he had misgivings about going there… at least in these moments, when Asterix… and all the villagers were still trying to adapt to their new situation. But on the other hand, if he postponed his excursion to the great tree space, then little Asterix was in more danger. If he became a prisoner of the Romans again, the old druid would never forgive himself.

It was close to noon when Getafix made the decision to go to the forest. If he hurried, he could be back and continue working in a short time. The druid couldn’t believe he had spent almost the entire morning at his friend's house. Actually, time flies when you enjoy the company. In addition to him being one of his best friends, it turns out time seems to go even faster with Asterix as a little boy, due to all the antics of the young Gaul.

The man in the red cloak had already collected all the necessary materials to go looking for what he needed and had deposited them in the bag he hung on his shoulder. How many times had he gone to collect his ingredients with that bag? It was practically his faithful travel companion, along with his golden sickle… the sickle he received when he received the title of druid. And although that had happened many years ago, Getafix remembered it as if it had been yesterday.

The druid emerged from his cabin and headed towards the village entrance. During the tour, Panacea met him along with her husband Tragicomix. Both Gauls had come to spend some time in the village. Panacea's father had caught a cold and so far had been unable to fully recover. For this reason, the young woman decided to come and take care of her father until he was well again. Tragicomix had offered to accompany his wife and help her in any way necessary.

"Hello Getafix, oh druid, where are you going?" asked the woman with the long blonde hair.

"Hello, little one. I'm going to the forest for a moment to look for something I need," said Getafix almost without stopping, time was of the essence for him, and he couldn't waste it talking to anyone.

"Oh, by Tutatis, and that something can't wait, oh druid?" Tragicomix intervened, putting one of his strong hands on Getafix's shoulder.

"I'm afraid not." replied the druid. He was somewhat annoyed he had been forced to stop, but tried to hide it as best he could.

"Sorry Getafix, but I'm afraid it's dangerous to leave right now," replied the young Gaul with a look of determination but mixed with some concern.

"I’m aware of this. But if we want everything to return to normal, it is essential that I go and find the ingredient that I’m missing," explained the druid. He wanted to continue his mission as soon as possible. He couldn't waste any more time.

"If you wish, oh druid, I can go find them," Tragicomix offered. The young Gaul had great respect for Asterix, as he and Obelix had once saved him and Panacea. Everyone knew the village druid was doing everything possible to help Asterix return to his original state, so Tragicomix thought if there was anything he could do to help, it would be a way to return the favor to Asterix and Obelix.

"I thank you, Tragicomix, but I doubt you could recognize what I need. Also, your place is here, with your wife," explained the druid.

It wasn’t that Getafix wanted to reject the young man's help, but the knowledge of the different kinds of plants, as well as their medicinal, “magical”, or poisonous properties… wasn’t something acquired immediately. It required years and years of practice and manipulation.

"... Okay, but be careful, oh druid," Tragicomix finally said when he saw Getafix was right. He just wished nothing happened to the druid while he was in the forest.

"Tragicomix is right, Getafix, be careful," added Panacea, joining the conversation again.

She also wanted to be able to help in any way necessary. In fact, she had thought about visiting the Gaul boy at some point during the day.

"Thank you, I'll be careful," answered the village druid sincerely. He honestly appreciated the displays of affection and concern the villagers showed. That made it very clear that this was the place he belonged… this and no other.

* * *

Deep in the forest, Getafix entered a very thick and poorly lit area, because it was there the plant he needed grew.

Despite the fact the druid liked to walk through the forest, today he felt something was strange. He couldn’t pinpoint it, but a feeling of danger was torturing him, making him hyper vigilant… constantly taking stock of everything around him. For some strange reason, Getafix had the feeling something was going to happen if he didn't hurry. He quickened his pace and advanced as fast as he could to his destination.

When he got there, it wasn't long before he found the plant he was looking for. He bent down and used his sickle to cut several stems of the plant. When he judged he had enough, he carefully packed the stems into his bag and hung the sickle back on his belt.

In Getafix's mind, the worst part had already passed. Now all that remained was to return to the village. With that thought, the druid headed back to his home. As he approached the village, that horrible feeling of imminent danger didn’t fade. On the contrary, it seemed it was growing, and the white bearded man couldn’t understand why.

Suddenly, as Getafix was crossing a clearing, he reached a point where the ground beneath his feet gave way inexplicably and he felt as though the earth was swallowing him up. He fell into a hole he hadn’t noticed. But the strangest thing was, he didn’t reach the ground… but was caught in a… net!

At that moment reality collided with him. The overwhelming sense of danger… it was the Romans! They had set a trap for him, and he had fallen into it like a boar. But this wasn’t what worried Getafix the most… no, what worried him most was that if they caught him, how could he return Asterix to his normal size?

"Well, well, well, it looks like we've caught a druid, haven’t we, guys?" said one of the legionaries who until that moment had been hidden in the bushes.

"Yes, it seems," said another in a mocking tone.

"By Tutatis! You cannot hold me forever!” Getafix said furiously.

"Oh, we already know, but we’ll take advantage of every moment we have, I assure you, druid," a voice suddenly said. The owner of this one slowly approached the hole until Getafix could see him. He was a Roman dressed too elegantly to be a soldier. That could only mean he was likely an envoy from Rome, and more likely, he was the one who suggested taking Asterix there.

That thought made the druid's blood begin to boil with rage. To think Asterix could have ended up in the capital of the Empire, under the yoke of Julius Caesar… luckily, they’d managed to rescue him.

"Well soldiers, take the druid and let's go back to the camp. The time has come to start the next phase of the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends this chapter. I know it seems a cliché, Getafix being captured by the Romans, but unlike other times, this time Asterix is a child, so who will rescue him? What will do the other Gauls once they notice Getafix’s absence? I’ve a lot of things prepared can you guess what will happen? If you’ve suggestions, don’t doubt to share them. I’d love to hear your thoughts about this story. 😉  
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the twelve guests and MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!   
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	10. Launch time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I almost forget to update the chapter today, almost. Fortunately, I realized today was my updating day, so here I bring you the next chapter of this Asterix story, I really hope you’ll all like it. 😊  
> In my opinion, Cacofonix is one of the most forgotten Gauls in the village, so I tried to give him good moments in this story. In this chapter, you’ve some of those moments 😊  
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!  
> Okay after say all this, here you have the fifth chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

“Well children, classes are over, you may go now,” said Cacofonix when it was time to finish.

Upon hearing this, the children immediately picked up their belongings, and in less than a minute not a single student remained on the school grounds. This didn’t surprise Cacofonix… they always did the same thing. And when he and the others were kids, most of them did it, too. Truth be told, he, Asterix, and Obelix were usually the last to leave school – Obelix because he waited for Asterix, and the two blond Gauls because they always had questions for Getafix. There was no doubt the two Gauls had a greater thirst for knowledge than the other children, which, as the druid told them on several occasions, was an extraordinary habit. He encouraged them to continue growing in it.

The bard also collected his own belongings, while thinking about his own school years. He made his way to his cabin, where he’d begun to live shortly after starting his career as a bard. He dropped off everything he’d used to teach his classes, and when he finished, he went straight to Asterix’s cabin to see how the blond warrior was. It was already close to noon, so he supposed Asterix and Obelix would soon be eating.

On the way from his house to Asterix's, he seriously thought about what he was going to say. He didn’t know if any of the other Gauls had gone to see the blond warrior. He only knew the case of Mrs. Geriatrix, but she went to take care of the needs of the little Gaul… it was different. Furthermore, Mr. Geriatrix – like Impedimenta – wasn’t born in the village. She had been born in a town near Lutetia, and at the crossroads of fate, she ended up in the village and fell in love with the last person that any of the villagers could have imagined, the old Geriatrix. It was a surprise for everyone, but at the same time they were happy for both of them. It was obvious Mrs. Geriatrix loved her husband, and Geriatrix did everything possible to make his wife happy. It was really nice; it was true love.

When the bard reached Asterix's cabin, he stood at the door. He didn’t know what to do… he didn’t dare to enter without an invitation. What if he scared the boy? That was the last thing he wanted. He had never liked to see a child scared or crying, especially if it was his fault.

Cacofonix could hear barking mixed with laughter from within. Asterix was undoubtedly having fun with Dogmatix, the bard supposed. Perhaps it would be better to come at another time, and not interrupt the child's play.

The laughter stopped and was followed by Obelix's voice and Asterix's response. Both voices were muffled by the door, so the bard couldn't understand what they were saying. Cacofonix decided it would be better to leave, he didn’t want to bother, and at the moment, he believed he was only going to be that… a bother.

Then, when he was about to leave, the cabin’s door opened, revealing a surprised Obelix with little Asterix on his shoulders and Dogmatix sitting comfortably in his large arms.

"By Tutatis, Cacofonix, what are you doing here?" asked the menhir deliverer after recovering from the initial surprise. He certainly didn’t expect to find someone behind the door.

"Is this Cacofonix?" Asterix asked. From his voice tone, he seemed somewhat surprised.

"Yes, yes, he is," Obelix replied with a smile.

"I… well, I… no, I wasn’t… I mean, I was leaving," said the bard trying to sneak away from there. Perhaps it had been a mistake to come. What was Asterix going to think of him? This could be very confusing… more than the whole situation was for him already.

"Actually… I’d like you to stay," Obelix said, holding back the blond man. In fact, the menhir carver deeply appreciated meeting the bard there. If not, he would have been forced to take Asterix with him, risking losing sight of him… something Obelix didn’t want to happen for the world.

Not knowing exactly why, a little fear entered Cacofonix’s mind hearing these words. So, intrigued he asked:

"By Belenos, Obelix, has something happened?"

The menhir deliverer opened his eyes wide and immediately said:

"No, no, nothing has happened. It's just that I need someone to watch Asterix while I go to get something to eat,” explained the red-haired Gaul. He would never have forgiven himself if it were his fault something happened to his best friend.

Hearing Obelix's explanation, the bard was surprised. Go looking for food? Why? What need was there for the great Gaul to do such a thing?

"What? Isn't there anything here?” he asked intrigued.

"No… Asterix went to the forest to hunt yesterday, but he didn’t get anything. And on top of that, there was what happened with that potion, and he was captured by the Romans… so no, there is nothing to eat," explained Obelix. Honestly, he could understand the bard's confusion. He wasn’t as close to Asterix as the red-haired Gaul. He couldn't blame him for not knowing something like that.

"That makes sense… and what will you do? Go to the forest to hunt?” He regretted asking that almost instantly. Knowing the Romans had attempted to take Asterix to Rome, it was unlikely… no, impossible, Obelix thought of taking his friend to the forest… at least not until the effects of the village druid's potion reversed.

"Oh no, by Tutatis! I can't be gone that long! I’ll take wild boars from my special reserve,” Obelix answered with a slight touch of fear in his voice. Not even for a second had the great Gaul thought of taking Asterix into the forest. By Belenos, that would be foolhardy.

Despite Cacofonix's blunder, the menhir dealer didn’t appear to be angry, much to the bard's delight. Even among the villagers, it wasn’t a good idea to make Obelix angry. They knew the great Gaul would never intentionally harm them, but even so, with him being permanently under the influence of the magic potion, it was… risky to make him angry.

“I understand… I’m sorry for what I said… so you want me to keep an eye on Asterix while you are away. Is that it?" the bard guessed in summary of everything they had said.

"Oh, don't worry about it, and, exactly. I need you to keep an eye on Asterix. Would you do me that favor?” Obelix asked.

"Of course, but… wouldn't it be easier to take him to your house and cook there?" the bard reasoned.

"I had thought about it… but I think it’s better for Asterix to be in a place he knows better – that is, his cabin," replied the menhir dealer. Being honest, he didn’t remember much of what he did when they were three years old. But he was sure that at that time, Asterix didn’t come to his house as often as when they were somewhat older.

"You are absolutely right… okay, I’ll keep an eye on Asterix until you return," the bard concluded. To be honest, Cacofonix was flattered that the menhir dealer entrusted him with the task of watching over the Gaul boy.

"Obelix, Obelix," Asterix suddenly intervened. Until now, he had remained silent.

"Yes Asterix?" the red-haired Gaul asked softly. Seeing Asterix so small and innocent almost made Obelix feel like a father. Was this how his parents had felt when he was born?

Obelix looked at the little Gaul who in turn was looking at him with a big smile on his face. Then the boy excitedly said:

"Tell Cacofonix to eat with us, please!”

This plea caught the two adult Gauls by surprise, especially Obelix. Had his best friend really just asked him to invite a stranger over for lunch? Although of course, Cacofonix wasn’t a stranger, and Asterix had already recognized him, so… actually, he was inviting a friend. Also, the menhir dealer recalled that the bard had always gotten along very well with the two of them, especially since the day they had their first fight. So why not? In fact, since Asterix had the initiative to invite a friend to lunch, perhaps it meant little by little he was going back to being the same as before… or at least, Obelix hoped he was.

"... Eh ... okay Asterix," said the great Gaul. Then he turned to the bard and asked:

"Cacofonix, would you like to eat with us?"

The newly appointed babysitter snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing Obelix's words. He had also been sincerely surprised by the request of the little Gaul. Actually, he’d imagined Asterix wouldn’t relate too much to the others, since his friends were all adults now, and he was the only child. Surely that must have been overwhelming for the boy. But it was undeniable Cacofonix was pleased Asterix himself requested the bard to accompany them for the meal. So, he smiled tenderly and replied:

"It’ll be a pleasure, thanks.”

* * *

Getafix was worried… very, very worried, actually. Right now, he was in Totorum's camp tied to a wooden table inside a tent. From his position, he could see a pair of legionaries guarding the entrance.

If he didn't manage to escape soon, the other Gauls would soon notice his absence and would probably go looking for him in the forest, leaving the village with less protection and therefore more vulnerable to possible attacks… and the possibility of the Romans taking Asterix again! That was something the druid couldn’t allow.

"Hello druid, I hope you are comfortable," said Overanxius, entering the tent with a huge smile on his face.

Getafix looked at the newcomer with a stern, rather furious expression on his face and asked as dryly as possible:

"What do you plan to do, Roman?"

The Roman senator pretended to be amazed by the question. Then he crossed his arms and with a touch of admiration also feigned in his voice said again:

"Oh, straight to the point, right? They had already told me that you aren’t one of those who beat around the bush.”

The old druid frowned. He couldn’t bear to be mocked, and this man, clearly an enemy, was certainly no exception. It only made the feeling intensify in the druid’s heart.

"I don't care what they have said about my way of proceeding. I care more about what that wicked mind may be scheming, by Tutatis."

This Roman didn’t inspire confidence… none at all. He was afraid of what he might have planned.

The Roman envoy paced the tent with his hands clasped behind his back. As he walked, he was talking… more to himself than Getafix, actually.

"Ah, why tell my prisoner about my plans?"

Then he looked at the tied druid again and cheerfully said:

"The only thing you are allowed to know about my plan, druid, is that very soon you’ll no longer be alone. I wait for another… guest."

Getafix's eyes widened. He didn’t need to be very smart to know who the Roman was referring to as another guest. Almost instantly, all the fear the old druid felt was transformed into hatred… hatred against that particular Roman. He knew the rest of the legionaries only carried out orders from this Machiavellian man.

Looking Overanxius directly in the eyes, he practically shouted at him:

"You won’t dare Roman; I can assure you if you go after him, a force you cannot even imagine will come for you."

The reaction of the Roman senator surprised Getafix, because the man began to laugh out loud, as though he knew something the druid didn’t. When the man's laughter subsided, he spoke again. His voice still held that jovial tone, as if he wasn't afraid of whatever could happen, taking Asterix like that.

"Oh, you mean that chubby Gaul? I very much doubt he’ll decide to attack me as long as I have a sword against his _little_ friend's neck, by Jupiter.”

Now the village druid’s expression changed again from fury to pure horror. By Tutatis, this man was completely crazy! And what was worse, if he really did what he had just said, it would be very, very bad for Obelix. That would destroy him, and Getafix was sure he would never be the same.

"You are despicable, Roman," he hissed. Honestly, he had to make great efforts not to say worse insults. But despite what the druid had just said, Overanxius didn’t seem to care. Moreover, it almost seemed as if he had been flattered.

"I know, that's why I'm a senator," he said with the same smile on his face. Then, the Roman envoy departed from the tent, leaving the druid alone again.

After visiting the druid from the village of the indomitable, Overanxius headed to the Centurion's tent. He still had details to finalize, especially if he wanted his plan to succeed. He had to act quickly. Time was money. When he entered the space reserved to Caius Marsupialus, he found him reading what appeared to be small tablets. He immediately became interested and approached the camp leader to find out what it was.

"What is that, Centurion?" asked the newcomer.

"The responses of the other camps to your request to attack the Gaul village, Senator," replied Caius Marsupialus as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really? By Minerva, that's excellent! Well? What do they say?" Overanxius was excited to discover the other camps had already answered his requests. Naturally, he hoped everyone agreed with his plan.

"They all give the same answer. They consider this plan is crazy and it involves too great a risk to accept it,” explained the Centurion in a bored voice. It almost seemed the camp leader had been expecting the rest of the Roman fortifications to give this answer and refuse to participate.

"What does that mean, exactly? By Jupiter!” replied Caesar's envoy, although to tell the truth, he already imagined what the refusal of the rest of the camps meant. His demeanor changed from unwavering optimism to total fury in less than two seconds.

"It means we are alone in this, and that the other camps aren’t willing to help us," Caius Marsupialus said again. He was also beginning to get fed up with this situation. Why had he been in the middle of all this trouble? The gods must be having a lot of fun because of his problems. What had he done to them to deserve all this?

"By Neptune! This is unacceptable! It is insubordination!” Overanxius complained. How was it possible that soldiers who had sworn allegiance to Rome disobeyed a direct order? What had happened to them during this time in Gaul? Where was the valor they displayed when leaving the capital for these lands? Now they were just a group of chickens, afraid of a few peasants.

"Is this my fault? I have carried out your orders in everything. I don't know what else I can do,” said Caius Marsupialus again. Actually, right now he wished he could be the Centurion from any of the other three camps, not from Totorum.

The Roman envoy looked at the centurion, barely containing his anger, and although he knew the man in front of him was the only one paying attention to him, he couldn’t afford to miss this opportunity, so he said plainly and simply:

"Go ahead with the plan, Centurion."

"What?! Without the support of the other camps? That's crazy!" protested the camp leader. Even assuming they had the support of the other camps, the plan was risky. But doing it alone… there was a clear difference between recklessness and insanity and it was clear the senator was asking them to cross that line and commit the greatest insanity of all… something that Caius Marsupialus wasn’t willing to do, much less force his men to do. On the other hand, the Roman senator didn’t seem to take the camp leader's comment very well, and he threatened him angrily:

“I have said to go ahead with the plan, Centurion. Otherwise, you will end up in the circus arena with the lions.”

In the senator's opinion, he wasn't asking these legionaries that much. He just wanted to create a distraction so that in the meantime, a group of men could infiltrate the village and capture the Gaul boy… it wasn't too much to ask, was it? Especially when the worst part, which was capturing the druid, was already done. Without the bearded man, the rest of the village would be vulnerable. And if they also seized the Gallic warrior before he regained his original appearance, they could almost say they had assured victory. They could finally defeat the invincible Gauls. How can the other camps say that it was too great a risk? What is a risk is not trying. The more time they lost, the more likely the senator's plans could go wrong.

"And why don't you say the same to the other centurions? What have I done to you to deserve this?” Caius Marsupialus said again. He was fed up with being the one to put up with all the ideas the Roman envoy could think of, as well as his outbursts of anger.

Right now, he seemed obsessed with capturing Asterix. They already had the druid, didn’t they? Without him, the blond warrior couldn’t regain his real age, and therefore the Gauls would be devoid of the intelligence and courage of that Gaul.

But even so, the issue of the chubby Gaul was still pending. The Centurion wasn’t sure his men could resist long enough to keep that Gaul distracted while searching and capturing Asterix… that was impossible! It was certain Obelix would defeat them all in the blink of an eye… he didn’t need the rest of the villagers’ help. That being the case, how could the Centurion carry out the orders of the man in front of him without risking his life and that of his legionaries?

* * *

It was clear Asterix was happy. Finally there was an adult ready to play with him! It wasn't that he didn't like being with Getafix and Obelix, but they both had been very reluctant to play with him, and it wasn't much fun. On the other hand, Cacofonix, from the moment Obelix left him under his charge, had been playing with him the entire time. That was much more interesting for Asterix than what he had done all morning. There was a time when the bard offered to sing for him, but the boy refused. He preferred to play than to listen to songs.

Cacofonix at first seemed a little offended for not being able to demonstrate his talent to the Gaul boy, but despite everything, it was clear the bard liked children. And he was very good at taking care of them. In addition, the blond man knew a lot of fun games they didn’t need to go outside to play, which made it easier for the bard to have the Gaul boy “under control.”

At this time the two Gauls were playing menhir, parchment or sword while Obelix was in charge of preparing the boars to eat. Dogmatix had been allowed to go outside to do what a dog has to do, but now he was back in the house sitting next to his owner and wagging his tail animatedly.

Obelix was about to finish cooking the third boar. He still had a couple more to prepare, since he always ate at least three boars.

Asterix had just won another round against Cacofonix, and the bard realized despite being three years old, the little Gaul already had an admirable mind of a strategist. It was funny he didn't remember something like this when they were both children. They had always played together, but now he realized when they played Romans against Gauls, the team Asterix was on always won. This ability to anticipate the movements of his opponents was probably what had led him to victory in his games on multiple occasions.

Asterix looked as if he was tired of playing menhir, parchment, or sword, so he turned his gaze to the red-haired Gallic who was currently pulling the third boar out of the fire. He got up and ran to his side, then asked:

"Obelix, have you finished? I'm hungry."

"It won’t take me much longer, Asterix. Soon we’ll be able to sit down and eat. Don't be impatient,” replied the great Gaul. Being honest, he was hungry too, but he couldn't show a childish attitude in front of Asterix. At least not for now. Asterix needed someone who was strong in every way… someone he could turn to if he felt scared, alone, lost, or confused… and Obelix had to be that someone.

"Okay," said Asterix a little discouraged. He wanted to eat as soon as possible.

Cacofonix rose from where he was and approached the two Gauls. He looked at them amused, because as far as he knew, the situation was usually the opposite of the one that appeared before his eyes. To distract little Asterix and allow Obelix to finish preparing the meal, he asked the menhir dealer:

"Obelix, do you want us to set the table?"

"You’d do me a great favor, by Tutatis. Thank you, Cacofonix," replied the red-haired Gaul. Thanks to Cacofonix’s offer, he could focus solely on the task of cooking. The bard waved his hand as if to dismiss the matter as he said:

"Oh, there is no need, by Belenos. After all, it is my way of thanking your kindness by inviting me to eat."

That said, he approached the Gaul boy, and kneeling before him, said:

"Come on Asterix, we’ll set the table to eat."

Asterix frowned slightly. Whether he was debating internally on what to do, or trying to remember something, the bard wasn’t sure. Then the boy looked at the blond adult and said:

"Mom always says guests don't have to work… I'm setting the table!"

As soon as he’d said these words, he ran to a shelf where they kept all the plates, glasses, cutlery and other eating instruments. Cacofonix was pleasantly surprised. Most children – including himself – detested the task of setting the table. But Asterix not only did it willingly, but preferred to do it alone rather than allow his guest to help him.

The bard saw the Gaul boy trying to reach the shelf where the dishes were. But when he couldn’t reach, Cacofonix also approached the shelf, ready to help him.

"Let me help you, Asterix."

"No, I can," protested the little one. Then he ran to the table and with effort dragged a stool up to the shelf. Once he’d done that, he climbed onto it and got what he needed. Then he jumped and brought it to the table.

In this way, the bard, surprised for the second time, saw how the little one managed to prepare the table by himself so the three Gauls could eat. When he’d finished his task, Asterix directed his gaze towards Dogmatix and asked Obelix:

"Obelix, where does Dogmatix eat?"

Obelix looked first at his best friend and then at his little pet. Then he looked at Asterix again, and smiling warmly, pointed to a small container that rested in a chair near the fireplace, saying:

"He eats from this bowl, like this morning."

The blond boy looked at the bowl, which he hadn’t noticed until now and simply said:

"Ah, okay."

After that, it didn't take long for Obelix to finish preparing the meal. He carried the boars and brought them to the table. Then the three Gauls sat down and began to eat. Asterix was very animated, telling his friend in detail each and every one of the games he had played with Cacofonix.

The menhir dealer listened with amusement to everything Asterix told him. This reinforced his idea he had made the right decision by leaving Asterix under the care of the village bard. He knew how to treat children, regardless of whether he was a good teacher or not.

Obelix looked up at Cacofonix and realized the bard was blushing listening to everything the Gaul boy was explaining. This scene caused a loud laugh from the great Gaul and the silence and looks of surprise in response from the two blond Gauls and Dogmatix. When the red-haired Gaul realized they were looking at him, he fell silent and blushed. But being honest, he had to admit that the scene was worth those laughs.

"Getafix? Are you here?" they suddenly heard from outside. Almost instantly, the cabin door opened, and a blond Gaul dressed in blue and white plaid pants, a red cape, and no shirt appeared. This Gaul, despite being an adult, didn’t have a mustache like the others. When the Gaul entered, he looked at the cabin occupants who were finishing eating, and feeling he might have interrupted them, said:

"Oh, sorry to bother you, Obelix, Cacofonix, and Asterix."

Asterix looked at the newcomer with a puzzled face. Although he was now smaller than the other Gauls, Asterix was quite sure they were easily recognizable since they wore the same clothes as when they were children… at least, Obelix and Cacofonix did, so the other villagers with whom he shared his childhood had to dress if not the same, in a similar way to when they were little.

But Asterix had never seen this Gaul before, or at least he didn’t remember seeing him. So, who was he? What was he doing here? The easiest way to find the answers was to ask Obelix. That's exactly what he did:

"Who is he?"

"He's called Tragicomix," answered the great Gaul. Then Cacofonix spoke up:

"Hello Tragicomix, is something wrong?"

The youngest of the adults looked at the bard and in a slightly worried voice answered:

“I was looking for Getafix. I haven't found him in his cabin and I assumed he might be here. Is he?"

"No, he's not here," replied the menhir carver. Now that he thought about it, it was strange Getafix hadn’t come again to Asterix's cabin to see how the little Gaul had been since he left a long time ago.

"This is bad…" Tragicomix said more to himself than to the others.

"What do you mean, Tragicomix?" Cacofonix asked. A feeling of dread began to invade his mind.

"A while ago, Panacea and I met Getafix when he was going to the forest… but it seems he hasn’t returned yet," Tragicomix explained.

Hearing his words, Obelix and Cacofonix instantly stood up. That was very serious news, or at least given the current situation in the village, it could generate a great panic.

"Wait a second, are you implying that –?" the bard began to ask again. Now his concern for the village druid had reached stellar levels. The newcomer didn’t let the bard finish the sentence and said what the three adults were thinking.

"Yes, Getafix has disappeared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends this chapter. What do you think about it? Did you like it? If so, don’t doubt on leave your reviews, I always love to hear your thoughts! As for Cacofonix, being a man used to work with children in the school, I imagined he would knoe a lot of games and would be one of the most indicated persons to take care of little Asterix. What do you think about it? Did you like it? As for Getafix, well his situation isn’t good, but now, he is afraid for Asterix since Overanxius seems that won’t stop until he has his hands on him. Guesses on what will happen next? 😉Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the thirteen guests and MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!  
> P.S.: there are two pieces of fanart related to this chapter made by Zeragii. You can find them here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/zeragii/art/Obelix-and-Little-Asterix-568060370  
> https://www.deviantart.com/zeragii/art/Cacofonix-and-Little-Asterix-568157088  
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	11. Escaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, the next chapter is here! As you could see, the new of Getafix’s disappearance had arrived to Obelix and co. what will he do? If you want to know, here you can read it! Also, Overanxius had his first’s plan phase accomplished. Will he manage to accomplish the second one?well, the answers will come soon, I really hope you’ll all like it. 😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the fifth chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

"What do you mean he's disappeared?!" Obelix asked, his small eyes widened to their full ability. How was this possible? How could Tutatis allow so many misfortunes to happen to them at once? With all what was going on, receiving this news… first it was Asterix. His best friend had turned into a small, defenseless child and was almost taken to Rome… and now they found his druid – the only one capable of healing the village warrior – had disappeared and they didn’t know where he was.

It was a hard blow for the great Gaul. What if something had happened to him? What if he was hurt? Or worse, what if the Romans, aware of the situation, had taken Getafix to prevent him from curing Asterix?

If this was true, there was a chance that his best friend – someone he had grown up with and who had always been by his side at all times (especially after the incident when he’d fallen into the magic potion), someone he considered a brother – would be trapped forever in his current state… without remembering everything they had been through… everything they had done together… the adventures they’d had… and the same was true when it came to the rest of the town as it was with the menhir deliverer. To Asterix, all of them should be children like him. He had only seen Cacofonix and Obelix, so far. What would happen when he saw the rest of the Gauls, with whom he had grown up, as adults now? How could he get used to living with “strangers”?

There were certainly other children in the town, and surely the blond boy could befriend them. But in Obelix's case, he would lose someone who had been fundamental in his life, who had helped him on so many occasions… and now he was unable to return the favor.

Obelix was so surprised, he suddenly felt as if the air wasn’t able to reach his lungs, like he was going to drown. He began to hyperventilate, and also felt as though his legs were unable to support him. He grew dizzy and began to teeter dangerously from side to side.

Cacofonix was near the great Gaul, and when he saw Obelix begin to stagger, he and Tragicomix, who had also noticed the menhir carver’s situation, rushed to his side and urged him to sit on the stool where he had been sitting just a couple of minutes ago. The wood creaked in response as it suddenly had to bear the weight of the menhir dealer.

"Thanks," Obelix murmured, he was sure he would have fallen to the ground if he had remained standing.

"By Tutatis, there is no need to thank, my good friend," replied Tragicomix. The youngest adult deeply admired Obelix… not only for his permanent strength, but also for the sincere friendship he shared with Asterix, and for his general modesty, because he never bragged about or abused his strength… at least not consciously. And he always tried to think the best of the people he met. For all that and much more, Tragicomix admired Obelix. He had been the one who had searched most earnestly for Asterix the day before. His concern for the welfare of others was something that pleasantly surprised Panacea's husband.

When they made sure the great Gaul had calmed down slightly, the bard looked at the younger adult and asked:

"How long ago did Getafix go to the forest?" He was also concerned about the druid’s disappearance, but he needed to know all the details before being able to decide the way in which they should proceed… and it was clear he should be the one to do it, since Asterix for obvious reasons couldn’t, Obelix was clearly too affected to take decisions, and Tragicomix didn’t live in the village. He only came to visit sometimes, so he didn’t exactly know the customs of Getafix or the other inhabitants of the village.

"I don't know, I guess two hours ago," Tragicomix replied after thinking about it for a few seconds. It was a rough guess, considering the time he had last seen him, just before he’d left to go to the woods. The fact that no one had seen him again after that… Tragicomix wasn’t one to panic, and it was true he didn’t know how long the druid was usually in the forest every time he went there. But with the situation they were dealing with, even though it wasn’t necessary to be paranoid, it didn't hurt to worry a bit more than usual, either.

"And did he tell you what he was looking for?" the village bard asked. It wasn’t unusual for his druid to be in the forest for so long. It always depended on what he had gone looking for. On the other hand, with Asterix’s condition, and also the general condition of the village, it was very unlikely Getafix would will be absent for so long.

"He said something about an ingredient he needed. I offered to go look for it in his place, but Getafix refused saying I couldn’t recognize the plant he needed… perhaps it would’ve been better if I’d accompanied him," Tragicomix explained. The young man realized the more details he could provide the better, so he told everything he knew… everything he could remember from his previous encounter with Getafix.

"Did he only talk about one plant?" the bard asked, a little surprised. It was strange… usually when the druid went to the forest, he returned with his sack full of plants… but now that Cacofonix thought about it, he had seen the druid leave the village and return after a while with his bag full of supplies collected from the forest the day before. So why was he going back to the forest the next day? Was it perhaps something indispensable was missing to heal Asterix? If this was the case, then surely, _surely_ , he would have returned.

"As far as I know, yes, he only mentioned one ingredient," Tragicomix answered a little more uncalmly than before when he heard the bard's tone of voice. If someone who truly knew Getafix acted like this, then something serious must really be happening.

Cacofonix put one hand under his chin and the other on his hip, then began to speak more to himself than to all those in the cabin.

"This is rare, by Belenos, when our druid goes to the forest, it usually takes him a while to come back, but that is because normally he has to collect several plants or ingredients. But for only one plant… two hours is too long."

Tragicomix nodded in agreement with the bard's thoughts and added:

"That’s what I thought, by Tutatis. That’s the reason I was looking for him."

Cacofonix looked at him, and although his face showed some concern, he smiled and said to the younger adult:

"You’ve done well, Tragicomix, but now we must alert Vitalstatistix, our chief, as fast as we can,"

"I agree." said Tragicomy.

"You go first… I'll catch up with you," said Obelix who had remained silent but attentive to what was said. For the menhir dealer, this whole situation was very chaotic and he was having a hard time maintaining a positive attitude… although he was trying with all his might.

The two blond adults looked at the great Gaul and nodded in understanding, because apart from Asterix, the menhir carver was another of the Gauls closest to Getafix. It wasn’t surprising that the news of his disappearance had deeply affected him. Cacofonix and Tragicomix silently left the cabin, leaving behind Obelix, Asterix and Dogmatix... their main concern was to notify Vitalstatistix about recent events.

Asterix, for his part, was scared. He had been listening to everything the adults said. Getafix had disappeared? This wasn’t a good thing, not at all. Despite knowing most of the adults in the village were his friends, the Gaul boy still found it difficult to accept that. In fact, Getafix was the only one who was exactly as he remembered, although it was also true it wasn’t as if he had seen many of the villagers since he’d woken up. But even so, if they were all adults like Obelix… he no longer had friends with whom he had always played.

With all these thoughts, although he knew he was among his own, Asterix couldn’t help but feel lonely. Without his druid to help him understand and accept the situation, he felt lost. Why had Tutatis allowed this to happen? Had he done something to displease the gods? What would happen next? would the sky fall on their heads?

Asterix then looked up and saw Obelix, his best friend, still sitting on the stool… his large hands resting on his knees and his head down… gazing at the indeterminate space between his hands. Clearly it had been hard news for him to learn something might have happened to Getafix.

When Asterix saw him in that mood, he felt ashamed… ashamed of himself, because it was clear he wasn’t the only one suffering for Getafix’s disappearance. How could he be so selfish? Still a little hesitant, the little Gaul approached Obelix. Dogmatix was already sitting next to his owner… his ears drooping… and groaning pitifully… as if he tried to show he too shared the feelings of the menhir carver.

When Asterix reached his friend's side and he saw he hadn’t noticed him, he put one of his small hands on the huge knee of the red-haired Gaul. Obelix, either because he saw the hand or because he noticed that someone was touching him, left the world of his thoughts and looked up to meet Asterix’s eyes. The blond Gaul was looking at him with concern, but when he saw he had caught his attention, he smiled and said in the most convincing way he could:

"Don't worry, Obelix. You'll see, we’ll find Getafix.” Being honest, he himself hoped what he had just said to Obelix was true, because otherwise… no, he preferred not to think about it. Getafix would return. He had to believe with all him might he would.

Obelix saw Asterix, despite being clearly frightened by what might have happened to Getafix, still trying to maintain a positive attitude, encouraging others despite adversity. The menhir carver never knew how his friend could act in such an admirably optimistic way despite having everything against him. And Obelix wouldn’t exaggerate if he affirmed it is thanks to this very special attitude the little warrior has always shown on multiple occasions the village has overcome the dangers it has faced.

The great Gaul smiled. Asterix was right… they would surely find their druid. Besides, he had to stay strong, for Asterix. So, he said to the little Gaul:

"Yes, you’re right. We mustn’t lose hope… perhaps it would be better if I go to see our chief."

Obelix put a hand on the table and used it as support to stand up. When he was on his feet, he put his hands behind his back and headed towards the entrance, but the soft voice of Gaul boy stopped him:

"Obelix… can I come with you?" he asked with a slightly shy tone in his voice.

The red-haired Gaul turned in surprise to look at the little Gaul. He had almost forgotten Asterix was only three years old. To be honest, Obelix was so used to doing this with his friend by his side, that he hadn’t realized he was about to leave the little Gaul alone in the cabin. Deep down he thought that Asterix, _his Asterix_ , would go with him and the other two to meet with Vitalstatistix and try to find a solution for the problem they had.

Obelix missed talking to Asterix, explaining his problems and concerns to him… he missed seeing him there smiling with his characteristic winged helmet. He wanted to see him again as he was before – independent and determined, strong, in all aspects of his character – able to find the solutions they needed at all times… the red-haired Gaul felt bad when he saw his best friend in the state he was in, small and dependent on others. But on the other hand, in a way, to the menhir carver, Asterix reminded him of Mischiefus, because like the little Roman boy, his best friend was quite smart for his age and a very bright boy. But that doesn’t mean that if Obelix had gone with Asterix to the forest that day…

"Obelix, is something wrong?"

Obelix blinked a few times. Apparently, he had been lost in his thoughts… again. This was unusual for him. He looked down at the blond boy, trying to remember what he had said. Suddenly he seemed to remember it and said:

"Wrong? Ah no, nothing, nothing is wrong, so… yes, perhaps it’s better that you come with me. You cannot stay here alone even if Dogmatix stays with you.”

Asterix let out a cheer of joy. He could finally go outside, since he had been locked up all morning and was already a little fed up.

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

"What did you say? By Belenos, Getafix has disappeared?” Vitalstatistix was sitting in his chair, located at the top of a ladder, in the center of the space of his cabin. The room, despite being divided in half by a large curtain, was large enough to place practically the entire village in it.

"That's true, oh Vitalstatistix our chief, Getafix has disappeared and we fear something may have happened to him," replied Tragicomix. He and Cacofonix had recently arrived at the village chief's cabin and had already told him the events that had occurred since the last time they’d seen the druid.

“By Tutatis, don't you think you are exaggerating a bit? With all that has happened, it’s normal for the nerves to be a little excited,” the village chief tried to reason. The last thing they needed right now was another cause for concern.

"I'm afraid we aren’t exaggerating, oh chief," said Cacofonix. He then added:

"We both know Getafix very well, and we know he wouldn’t be gone this long… especially with everything that has happened."

Vitalstatistix knew the bard was right. Getafix… he would never do something like that. He cared too much about all of them to act in such an… irresponsible way. The chief was also beginning to become seriously concerned at the unknown whereabouts of the village druid.

The cabin door opened suddenly, startling everyone inside. Then, Obelix entered accompanied by Asterix and Dogmatix. The blond boy seemed a little troubled. This seemed strange to Cacofonix, because a few minutes ago, he had been perfectly happy in his cabin. What could have happened to him?

"I'm here, oh Vitalstatistix," said the red-haired Gaul as he closed the door behind him.

"Obelix! Welcome, and I see you have brought Asterix with you,” Vitalstatistix said when he saw them enter. This was the first time he had seen Asterix awake since he’d become a boy again, and he wasn’t quite sure how the child would react.

“That's right, chief. I couldn't leave him alone. Oh, and I'm sorry for the delay, but everyone wanted to say hello to Asterix.” It was true… the great Gaul found all the villagers crowded around him as soon as they saw him, taking an interest in the state of the little Gaul. Asterix was so overwhelmed when he saw so many people he didn’t know or… recognized, that the menhir carver had to, almost literally, kick everyone out claiming that later they could see their friend, but not all at once.

 _Oh, sure, that explains everything_ , the bard thought. Knowing how the people of this village act, it was only natural Asterix was in that state. In all likelihood – despite their good faith – they had all surrounded the two Gauls, pushing each other, just to see how their blond friend was doing.

"Vitalstatistix is our chief?" Asterix suddenly asked, who seemed to have recovered slightly from his previous shock and now seemed surprised to discover Vitalstatistix was the village leader.

“…Eeh, yes, don't you see? After his father, he has become our chief,” replied Obelix, who had been surprised by the question. Truth be told, he had been seeing Vitalstatistix as his chief for so long, that it was strange to imagine another person in that position.

"And where is your brother? He’s older than you,” asked the little Gaul again. He was trying to think logically. He knew Vitalstatistix had an older brother. Shouldn't his brother be the chief of the village? This made no sense to Asterix.

"My brother left the village and now lives in Lutetia, my little Asterix," Vitalstatistix explained. Honestly, it wasn’t difficult for him to understand why the little Gaul was so surprised. When his father decided to retire, many villagers believed it would be Doublehelix who would take over leadership of the village, and many opposed and even disliked that Vitalstatistix was the one to become chief. Although, as time passed, the chief learned how to measure up to his position and ended up earning the respect of all the villagers.

"Oh, I see," Asterix simply replied, that explanation was more than enough for him.

Suddenly the curtain that separated the living room from the rest of the house wobbled, and Impedimenta appeared. She had surely been cleaning or doing another household chore. She wasn’t a cleaning maniac, but she did like having her house tidy for possible visits. When the braided-haired woman saw the little Gaul, she smiled and, approaching him, asked:

"Hello Asterix, how are you? Have you eaten? Do you want some stew?”

Asterix had seen the woman enter, and as with the rest of the village people, he didn’t know who she was, but since he didn’t want to seem rude, he replied:

"I'm fine, ma'am, thank you. And… I don't want anything. I've already eaten,"

“Oh well, that’s alright. If you've already eaten, then never mind. Oh, and call me Impedimenta, is that okay with you?” The chief's wife asked. She was certainly pleasantly impressed with the boy's upbringing. She wished more people in town were like him. In addition, the blond Gaul seemed delighted with the fact he could call her by name, because with an evident enthusiasm in his voice he replied:

"Yes!"

Impedimenta knew her husband had important matters to discuss. She hadn't heard what it was about, but even so, she knew it was urgent. For that reason, she decided to take Asterix so the boy wouldn't disturb them. She approached the curtains again, and pulling them slightly apart so Asterix could see the interior, she asked the boy:

"Asterix, do you want to go inside to play?"

Asterix looked at the space hidden behind the curtain, then at Impedimenta and finally at Obelix. In truth, he was dying to see the chief's cabin interior, because he had never been there before. It was always his father who went to the chief’s cabin. But… on the other hand, he didn't want to leave Obelix’s side. He knew none of the other villagers would hurt him, but he felt more comfortable when his best friend was around. So, he clearly said to the chief's wife:

"No, I want to stay here with Obelix and Dogmatix."

Impedimenta looked at him in surprise. She didn’t expect the boy to refuse her offer, though she didn’t want to do anything that would displease the little Gaul. Even so, she decided to insist a little more, to see if she could make him change his mind.

"Are you sure, little one? Here, the adults are talking. You’ll get bored. Look, if you want, you can bring Dogmatix with you.”

Asterix frowned slightly, but either out of fear of what Vitalstatistix might say or because he wanted to look like an older boy, he said to the chief's wife:

"Yes, Impedimenta. I’m sure. I want to stay with Obelix."

Impedimenta was about to insist, but her husband raised his arm as a signal not to say anything else, since he was about to speak.

"Asterix, I think it is better you go inside. We’re going to discuss important and boring topics. If you go with Impedimenta, you’ll have more fun than here," he said speaking with the greatest sweetness possible.

Asterix frowned even more. He didn't want to leave Obelix’s side, why was it so hard for adults to understand?

"But I don't want to go," he said with a slight trembling voice.

"Asterix," by the tone Vitalstatistix used, it could be said he was losing patience. But the little Gaul didn’t care.

"No, I want to stay!" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Asterix!" the village chief said again, this time with a powerful enough scream to make those present shudders.

Asterix suddenly ran to Obelix and grabbed onto the leg of the menhir dealer as hard as he could as he said:

"No! I want to stay! I want to be with Obelix! I don't want to leave!”

Obelix at first had been surprised by his best friend’s action, but suddenly he noticed something wet in the area of his knee, and raising the leg in which Asterix continued to hold on tightly, he saw the Gaul boy had begun to cry. This broke Obelix’s heart, who immediately caught him with one of his huge hands and hugged him, taking great care not to crush him. The blond Gaul surrounded the menhir dealer’s neck with his small arms while the red-haired Gaul said:

"Come on, Asterix, don't cry…" Then he directed his gaze towards the village chief and said:

"Oh Vitalstatistix, if he promises not to disturb us, could he stay here?"

Vitalstatistix didn’t seem very convinced. He scanned everyone present. Obelix gave him a pleading look. His wife maintained a firm posture; she seemed to be the only person who still thought Asterix shouldn’t stay there. And as for Cacofonix and Tragicomix, both Gauls didn’t seem to know which side to choose.

The village chief then looked at little Asterix and was surprised to see that he was looking at him with intense puppy eyes that also shone with the tears shed just moments before. These small but deep dark eyes melted Vitalstatistix’s heart, and exhaling a sigh of defeat, he said:

"Okay, as long as you promise not to interrupt… if you want, you can stay in that corner, next to all the shields, okay?"

"YES!” Asterix replied, his attitude changed immediately. Jumping out of Obelix's arms, he went to Dogmatix and picked him up from the ground. The little puppy began to lick his face effusively.

Impedimenta, seeing there was nothing she could do anymore, said:

"Okay, do what you want."

Then she turned around as she made her way to the other side of the curtains while saying to herself:

"No matter how old they are, all men are equally stubborn. This is unbearable."

Vitalstatistix ignored his wife's comment. He knew she loved him and he loved her, but when she got angry, it was better to leave her alone to calm down and not say anything to her.

Turning his attention to the occupants of the cabin, he said:

"Well, where were we? Oh yes, about this Getafix issue. What do you suggest?”

Tragicomix was the first to answer his chief's question:

"I recommend a small group of men go to the forest to look for him. In this way we avoid panic in the village and we also keep a low profile with the Romans.”

"I understand preventing panic, but why do you mention the Romans?" Vitalstatistix asked. Honestly, he didn't see what a problem it could be if the Romans saw them in the forest. After all, this was their home – their forest – not the Romans'. The youngest adult answered the chief's question:

"Because we’re not sure, but there is a possibility that the Romans are responsible of our druid’s disappearance. And conversely, if they have had nothing to do with this, it’s better they don’t know he has disappeared."

After these words, silence settled in the cabin, except for the soft laughter of Asterix and the occasional Dogmatix’s barks. Truth be told, those present had either not thought of it, or had, but were afraid to admit the possibility that the Romans had something to do with Getafix’s disappearance.

"You are absolutely right, Tragicomix. You’ve a good eye, boy," said the village chief with genuine admiration. Despite being a young Gaul, Tragicomix had a lot of initiative and an overall vision. Surely in the future he could become a great leader if he wanted to.

"Well then… do we do what Tragicomix says?" Cacofonix asked.

Asterix raised his head to look at the adults. There was another reason why he had decided to stay there instead of going with Impedimenta. He also wanted to know more about what happened with Getafix. And even though he was playing with Obelix's pet, he was also paying attention to what the elders were saying. The more he knew, the better. The blond boy had made a plan on his own, but he needed to know what the elders would do before deciding to implement it or not.

"It may be best to do this. But how many and whom are we going to send?" The village chief spoke again.

"They should be trustworthy people… people who aren’t going to tell anything to the other inhabitants," Tragicomix explained. Although he knew all the inhabitants were good people, he didn’t want to risk someone's tongue slipping and then the whole village panicking over the absence of the druid. He also added:

"And I would say that it should be a maximum of five people."

"Five? Isn’t that very few?" the bard, asked surprised by the low number of possible people for this mission.

"Not if we don't want to draw attention," said the younger adult.

"Right… when are we leaving?" Cacofonix said again, being honest, he wasn’t one to participate in missions; this basically used to be Asterix and Obleix’s job. But since he was one of the few who knew about Getafix’s “situation,” he considered it was his duty as well to go with those who went to look for him.

"As soon as possible, if there is a possibility Getafix is in trouble… or worse, in the Romans’ hands. We must leave immediately," said Obelix, who until now had been silent.

Asterix, after listening to the whole conversation, decided he would definitely put his plan into action. Completely convinced of this, he picked up Dogmatix and said something in his ear. When finished, the little dog jumped out of the boy's hands and ran to the door where he started to scratch the wood while moaning plaintively. Asterix made a mischievous smile and then ran to the red-haired Gaul and said:

"Obelix, Obelix, Dogmatix wants to go out."

Obelix had his hands behind his back. He turned to look at his pet, and seeing that indeed, he was eager to leave, he commented:

"Oh, it's true. Wait, Dogmatix, I'm coming,"

He went to the door and Asterix followed closely behind him, saying:

"Can I go out with him?"

Obelix stopped in his tracks, looking at the Gaul boy with a look of concern. He didn’t want Asterix to go there alone, but he was in the middle of an important meeting with his chief, and he couldn’t ignore that either… perhaps it would have been better if his best friend had gone with Impedimenta. The little Gaul saw the reaction of the menhir dealer and was quick to say:

"We'll be back soon, I… I just want some fresh air, please."

This time it was Obelix who had to endure Asterix's puppy eyes. The great Gaul was still not entirely convinced, but… on the other hand, in the village, everyone knew what was happening, so surely one villager or another would catch Asterix’s attention if he tried to do something… Finally, the red-haired Gaul – even without being one hundred percent sure – said to the boy:

"Okay, but hurry up."

"YES!" Asterix replied happily. He was actually beginning to doubt Obelix was going to let him out, but since he'd given him permission, he didn't want to waste it.

The great Gaul opened the door and boy and pet went outside. Once there, Asterix waited for Obelix to disappear inside again. When he could no longer see him, he bent down to pick up Dogmatix and said:

"You did great! Now I’ll show you a secret place that only I know… a place where we can leave the village without anyone seeing us. And when we’re away, we’ll find Getafix."

Dogmatix was surprised. Being honest, he didn’t expect Asterix had devised that ruse to escape from the village. He thought the boy only wanted to go outside to play. Now, the little puppy felt guilty for having been complicit in this plan. He also knew Asterix had an adventurous spirit, but in his condition… perhaps it would be better to go with him, just to make sure nothing happened.

The two began to run, trying to keep out of sight of anyone. It was a bit difficult at first, but as they moved away from the center of the village, there were fewer and fewer people to dodge. Finally, they reached a place on the wall that protected the village from the outside, at a certain point where a large tree had grown almost touching the log wall.

"It’s here," said Asterix. "One day I came here and found this by chance." He separated the grass a little and just at the base of the tree, a hole appeared that penetrated the wall.

"Passing through here, we can go to the forest without anyone seeing us," said the little Gaul with a huge smile. Immediately after, he bent down and ducked through the hole. Dogmatix soon followed. When the two of them were out of the village, they started running straight to the forest with a single thought in mind: Find Getafix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends this chapter. Had any of you imagined Asterix would do that? And the way he used to scape from the village… pretty clever, isn’t it? Also, I really wanted to have him using puppy eyes, I think he’s really cute as a child, but if you add puppy eyes… cuteness level reaches its highest point. What do you think about it? Did you like it? If so, don’t doubt on leave your reviews, I always love to hear your thoughts! Also guesses on what will happen next? 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the thirteen guests and MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!
> 
> P.S.: there is a piece of fanart related to this chapter. You can find them here:
> 
> https://pilyarquitect.tumblr.com/post/638753954949431296/little-asterix-giving-puppy-eyes-this-is-a
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/piliarquitect/art/Asterix-puppy-eyes-865354617?ga_submit_new=10%3A1609163363
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	12. Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I bring you the next chapter! I assume all of you agree on thinking Asterix’s move wasn’t the cleverest move to do, but… he’s an adventurer, he has always been, so I guessed even as a child, he had this adventurer soul that moved him to go and face trouble.
> 
> Well, I’d like to say in this chapter, there’ll be a continuation of the flashback we saw some chapters before. I hope you’ll like it 😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the fifth chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

It was late afternoon, and in the forests surrounding the irreducible Gaul village, as summer was almost upon them, the trees were green and the large leaves crowning the tops of these trees provided shade where it was nice to rest.

But for those who were in this forest right now, there was no time to rest. Among the trees of this thick forest were several legionary patrols of Totorum camp. All of them were scared, and rightly so. They knew they would soon have to face at least the chubby Gaul… _at least_. Had they enlisted in the legion for this? If anyone had told them they would be in this situation, none of them would have even considered joining the legion, even if it was for the greatness of Rome.

But now they were here, stealthily advancing… or at least, as stealthily as possible… something quite difficult considering the type of terrain they were traversing, towards the village where the worst enemies they had ever fought lived. And all this for what? To capture a child? But if they already had their druid, why expose themselves to such risk? On top of that, none of their neighbors had accepted their request for help, so they had to do it alone. By Jupiter, it wasn't fair!

Caius Marsupialus was ahead in the patrol closest to the village. He didn't like this idea at all, but what other option did they have? That senator Overanxius was obsessed, and contradicting him could be a terrible mistake.

They stopped when the village wall appeared before their eyes and the smoke from the chimneys of the various houses rose into the blue sky where there was no longer a remnant of the clouds that had unleashed their fury last night. It was no secret after the Gauls’ visit – and with so little time to repair the camp – many of the legionaries had been forced to sleep outside that night, in the intense rain, cold wind, and dazzling lightning followed by the dull sound of thunder. Yes, it had been a very, very long night for most, and some were beginning to feel the effects of staying overnight in such conditions.

"AAAATCHOO!" A loud sneeze escaped from one of the members of the Centurion-led patrol. This caused everyone else to shudder in fear and immediately turn to the source of the noise.

"By Minerva, Marcus Ubiquitus, be quiet," Caius Marsupialus whispered with a slight touch of nervousness in his voice. The last thing they needed was to alert the Gauls of their presence sooner than absolutely necessary, and if they made noise like the one this legionary had just made, then they had more chances to be discovered.

"Sorry," replied the man responsible for the noisy incident. He had done everything possible to not let it out, but finally, the sneeze had made its way outside before the poor legionary could stop it.

"Centurion, is it absolutely necessary that we attack the madmen?" one of the legionaries asked. This legionary, like most of them, found it difficult to hide his trembling legs. Caius Marsupialus breathed a sigh.

"Unfortunately, yes, it is," he replied sadly. Nothing caused him more fear than having to carry out that order, but as a Roman soldier, it was what he had to do. Those were his orders.

"But Centurion, this is a suicide mission, by Mercury," protested another of the legionaries. They didn’t care if they were following orders; it was one thing to go to war, but going on an impossible mission was entirely different. And facing the Gauls was – without doubt – an impossible mission.

"Do you think I don't know?!" the Centurion shouted, momentarily forgetting where they were and the danger they faced.

"Sshh do not raise your voice Centurion… it is very risky," said another of the legionaries, rebuking his superior for raising his voice.

Caius Marsupialus smacked his face with the palm of his hand, why were his soldiers so maddening? He looked again at the legionary who had spoken to him in such an insolent way and said through his teeth, always trying not to raise his voice too much:

"Then don't give me reason to do it, by Juno."

While all this was happening, another of the legionaries suddenly turned his head and cocked his ear and when the sound of a twig snapping reached him. He immediately blanched, and with evident nerves, said to his superior:

"Centurion, I think I heard something… over there,"

The other members of the patrol also paid attention, and when another stick broke, Caius Marsupialus ordered:

"Quick, everyone hide!"

It wasn’t necessary to repeat the order twice, because in the blink of an eye, none of the patrol members were in sight. They all hid in the brush, watching for any movement that might occur.

They got quiet as though they were statues, holding their breath, eyes darting from side to side of their vision field, scanning every tree, every thicket, every little blade of grass they could see. They feared what might come before them, and honestly, almost wished that whatever it was wouldn’t appear.

Another twig snapped. This one sounded even closer than the previous ones. Who or what was approaching? The Romans were so scared that in these moments, they wouldn’t have been able to move even if they had tried. Then suddenly, out of the trees appeared… a boar?! Had they been scared by a simple boar? And what was a boar doing so close to the town of maniacs? If the Romans were aware, these animals were the favorite dish of the Gauls, so it was something unusual that one of these specimens walked so close to danger. It made no sense.

Many of the legionaries let out the breath they had been holding until then. If it was only a boar, then there was nothing to fear. Little by little they started to come out of their hiding places when they were sure it was just a false alarm.

“Dogmatix, Dogmatix! Let's go!”

That scream startled them. Although not with the same intensity they were used to, since the scream clearly belonged to a child and not to an adult. And Caius Marsupialus knew exactly who this child was. Perhaps the gods had finally taken pity on his situation and decided to give him a gift. Without wasting time, he turned to his men.

"Okay soldiers, by Jupiter, hide again and keep quiet," he said next with a big smile on his face. They wouldn't have to face the Gauls after all.

Asterix was slightly confused… again. He had gone to the forest a lot of times using his secret exit and he practically knew it like the back of his hand… at least as far as he had dared to go. But this time, when he entered in it, he found it… different from the other times. It was the same forest without a doubt, but something had changed… the trees had grown larger… there were places where there were more trees and… conversely, places where the lack of trees had created new clearings the little Gaul couldn’t remember. Fortunately, Asterix had never relied on trees for guidance, always preferring to use rocks and other immovable elements on the ground. It was something his father, Astronomix, had taught him and he now thanked Tutatis sincerely for it… otherwise, he would surely have been lost on more than one occasion, especially now.

The blond Gaul kept walking among the trees. He wanted to find Getafix. He wanted to demonstrate that despite his condition, he could help, and he didn’t need to be watched all the time. Being honest, since his first fight with the older boys in the village, the Gaul boy had always felt this need to prove he wasn’t useless, especially to Fulliautomatix. He wanted to show them he could also do great things. That was why he often ran away from the village.

He was well aware that every time he did, his mother scolded him. But that didn't bother him at all any of the times he did it. All he wanted was to show he could be trusted… that he couldn’t be considered a liability.

" _With that size you’ll never be able to do anything right._ " this phrase remained engraved in his heart forever at the same moment it came from the lips of the boy who said it.

It also wasn’t easy to forget how they had mocked him… and although Asterix had sincerely forgiven them and he considered all of them his friends… the offenses were still present in his mind, like an open wound that hadn’t yet healed.

Truth be told, even though he knew the other children had said all that without malicious intent, just to get a reaction out of him… he couldn't deny their words had planted doubt in his heart. Was his stature really an impediment to getting things done right? He didn’t believe it, but every time he thought about it… the uncertainty took over his being and then he felt the need to go to the forest to face any danger, however small it was, and demonstrate – at least to himself – that it didn’t matter what height he had. What was important was the courage and ingenuity he kept in his heart and mind… something Getafix had told him after the party that was held in his and Obelix’s honor.

* * *

_Flash back_

_After the party, the adults were clearing the tables and the decorations used on them while the children played innocently. Despite the fight that had taken place before the celebration, the party had been a success, and Asterix and Obelix had enjoyed it as planned._

_At that time, both Gauls were playing with the gifts they had received. Obelix in particular was clearly having a great time with his wooden dog. His face shone with genuine joy._

_“Look Athterikth, my dream hath come true. Now I have a puppy and I’ll name him Dogmatikth. He’ll be my betht fwiend… after you, of couwse”_

_"I’m very happy for you, Obelix," replied the shorter Gaul with a smile on his face. He was really glad his best friend was so happy… but as for him… he looked at his wooden sword with sadness in his eyes. He was still thinking about the fight they had had before with the older children. As he had already said, he didn’t want them to stop being friends, but… everything they had told him made his chest hurt and he wanted to cry… although he did everything possible to hide it… especially from Obelix._

_There was, however, a pair of eyes that watched him closely… focusing on the young Gaul's pose and the usual lack of brightness in his eyes... yes, there was certainly something wrong with Asterix, and it was time to talk to him._

_"Asterix, come here, please," said the person who had been watching the boy._

_Asterix looked up at the person who had spoken and saw his druid standing there, his hands behind his back and a neutral expression on his face. The little Gaul was surprised and thought it strange the bearded man wanted to speak to him._

_"Yes, Getafix. I'm coming," answered Asterix. He put the sword on his belt, and when he turned to go with the druid, someone grabbed him by the shoulder. The boy turned and saw his face reflected in the eyes of his friend, who also looked at him with an expression of fear. Then, the red-haired Gaul said:_

_"Oh Athterikth, by Tutatith… ith it for the fight? You thouldn't have thaid it wath you."_

_Asterix turned again and looked at his best friend with a forced smile. He didn’t know why Getafix had called him, but he couldn’t allow his best friend to worry so much about him… especially when Obelix had not done anything. He said to him:_

_"Obelix, don't worry. I'm sure isn’t anything important. I'll be right back."_

_Obelix still seemed unsure, but seeing the smile on his friend's face, it calmed him enough to let him go. When Asterix turned again to leave with the druid, Obelix stepped forward and asked:_

_"You promithe?"_

_Asterix looked over his shoulder and replied:_

_"I promise."_

_Then he ran to Getafix who had been waiting patiently for him. When he reached his side, the old druid motioned for him to accompany him, something the blond Gaul didn’t dare deny._

_They walked silently until they reached Getafix's cabin. Then the druid opened the door and let the boy enter. Asterix was looking at the ground the entire time. He suspected what the druid would talk about with him. Getafix entered next and closed the door behind him._

_He then urged the boy to sit on a stool while he did the same. After doing this, Getafix stared at the little Gaul for a long time. The boy, however, looked at the hands that rested on his knees. He didn’t dare to look up at his druid, almost as if he was convinced he had done something wrong and was going to be punished for it. Suddenly Asterix heard the old man sigh, and then his soft, calm voice said:_

_"Asterix… first let me tell you I haven’t brought you here to scold you. You have done nothing wrong. However, I want you to tell me the truth, please.”_

_The blond boy opened his eyes wide and looked at the druid, then tried to feign confusion._

_"What truth? I don't know what you mean Getafix,”_

_The old druid shook his head, he wasn’t willing to allow Asterix succeed with this… not this time. That would only hurt him more._

_"I think you do know what I mean. I want to know what happened before, and what was the reason that led you to fight."_

_The blond Gaul shifted uncomfortably on his stool and began to play with his hands, it was clear he was looking for an excuse to escape this situation._

_"I said before-"_

_"And yet, I'm afraid I don't believe you," Getafix cut off, crossing his arms. He was unwilling to allow the child to bear all the blame on his conscience. He wanted, at least, to lighten some of that burden. Asterix, for his part, pretended to be surprised, although it didn’t go very well._

_"No?"_

_Getafix shook his head again while saying:_

_"No, so we won't leave this place until you tell me everything."_

_Asterix flinched, frightened at the druid's declaration. Then looked at the druid with pleading eyes in one last attempt to avoid what Getafix wanted him to do._

_"But-"_

_"No buts young man, I want you to tell me what really happened."_

_Again, Asterix was cut off by the older man. The village druid cared too much about all the villagers and was unwilling to allow any of them to be sad, worried, or upset about something that could be fixed._

_Asterix lowered his head and in a barely audible voice said:_

_"I… can’t…"_

_Getafix rose from his seat and crouched beside the blond Gaul. He put a hand on his shoulder to let him know he wasn't mad at him… he just wanted to help him. So, in the softest voice he could, he asked:_

_"And why can’t you?"_

_The little boy looked to the druid and back at his hands, then said with a trembling voice:_

_"I don’t know…"_

_Getafix placed his hand under the boy’s chin and gently lifted his head, forcing the young Gaul to look him in the eye, and then in a soft, but at the same time firm voice spoke to him again:_

_"Come now, little one. I know you very well. You are very smart and you also have a big heart… but there are many times when it isn’t good to lie… even if it is to protect others. So tell me about it."_

_Asterix stared at the druid. Then he looked down at his hands again, and was silent for a while. When he looked up at the long-bearded man again, asked:_

_“By Tutatis Getafix, do you promise you won't tell anyone? And that anyone will punish any kid if I tell you?” The last thing Asterix wanted was for the others to be mad at him for confessing everything, especially after telling them he accepted guilt to avoid breaking their friendship. Getafix looked sympathetically at the little Gaul, and simply answered:_

_"I promise,"_

_Asterix kept silent for a few more seconds, as if trying to find out if Getafix was telling the truth or not, and then he nodded._

_"Okay, I'll tell you…" he finally gave in and began to relate the story: "They… the older children… they messed with me for being short… at first I didn't care, but later…" at this point in his story he stopped, trying to contain the tears that had gradually accumulated in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and continued:_

_"They began to say that I was useless… and I… I told them it wasn’t true, but the more I did it the more they told me… and in the end…" his words came out choppy with the hiccups resulting from the contained crying "I c-couldn't h-hold it n-no more and hit Fulli-automatix…”_

_After this confession, tears began to run down his cheeks a second time. The old druid immediately wrapped his arms around the boy and whispered reassuring words. When the young Gaul had calmed down a bit, he said:_

_"Getafix… I’m so ashamed."_

_The druid stroked his long beard and his face took on a thoughtful expression._

_“I won’t deny what you’ve done is wrong, but I’m proud you’re able to accept that you’ve made a mistake. That shows you are strong, Asterix."_

_"What? I’m strong?" asked the boy, raising his head in surprise. He never imagined Getafix would say something like that to him._

_Getafix smiled at the boy's reaction, and then explained softly:_

_"Yes, you are. You’ll see, Asterix; there are different forms of strength.”_

_Asterix rose from his seat. He couldn't believe what his druid said. How could various forms of strength even exist? That made no sense._

_"Really?" he asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. But Getafix didn’t seem to care about the boy's lack of confidence, because despite being very intelligent, Asterix was just a child. So, Getafix decided to explain it to him in the simplest way he could so that the little one would understand:_

_"Yes, there is the physical strength, which seems to be the only one that most people notice."_

_"And I don't have it…" said the blond Gaul, lowering his head in shame._

_Getafix also rose from his seat and crouched in front of the little Gaul. He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, which caused Asterix to look up at him. Then the druid said:_

_"That may be true, although I have reservations about that," the druid said the last part more to himself than to the little Gaul "but nevertheless, as I said, there are other types of strength, such as intellectual strength, strength of will, and compassion, for example.”_

_Asterix put his hand on his chin in thought, frowned, and turned his gaze to the ground, thinking about what his druid had just said to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make sense of what Getafix had just told him. It wasn't that he didn't believe him… it was just that…_

_He looked up at the old druid again and said:_

_"I don't think I get it, Getafix."_

_The old druid couldn’t blame the boy. Everyone – especially in the village – associated strength with only the attribute of physical strength. Still, Getafix didn’t give up._

_"Tell me one thing. Why did you decide to present yourself as the sole person responsible in your previous fight?" he asked._

_"Well… ‘cause I didn’t want us to stop being friends because of that," the blond Gaul replied after thinking about it for a moment. Truthfully, he hadn't cared at all about bearing all the blame. After all, he was the first to hit another child._

_"So, you value the friendship you have with others?" the druid asked again with a slight smile on his face._

_"Of course," Asterix replied. He almost seemed offended Getafix could think otherwise._

_"And would you do anything to protect them?" The village druid kept asking, ignoring the tone used by the young Gaul._

_"Of course I would," Asterix replied again, this time with pride. No one would harm his friend if he could help it._

_"So that says a lot about you. It shows you are brave for accepting guilt and compassionate for not wanting anyone else to be punished… and that, my friend, is a sign of strength," Getafix explained with a smile still on his face._

_Asterix widened his eyes. He would never have thought that could be so. After listening to his druid, the only thing he could say was:_

_"Oooh."_

_Getafix continued:_

_“Also, the fact you want to remain friends shows me you are kind. Kindness is another form of strength."_

_Asterix blinked a few times after hearing these words. The more he listened to the druid, the less he remembered what the other children had told him. He had almost forgotten it and was no longer as sad as before. Now animatedly, he added:_

_"I’d never thought about it."_

_Getafix nodded, knowing Asterix had understood everything he’d explained to him. Inwardly, he was slightly proud of this small success… because, without a doubt, being able to help any of the villagers was more than enough reward for the druid. To finish the conversation, he spoke again:_

_"In short, my little Asterix, you may not be physically strong, but surely your courage and your goodness are a symbol of the strength that you keep within you, so you are neither weak nor useless, understood?"_

_"Yes Getafix!" replied the boy joyfully. Now he probably wouldn’t care any longer what the other children might say to him, remembering what Getafix had just said. Asterix no longer had to worry._

_"Thank you very much Getafix,” he said as he hugged him. At first the druid was surprised the blond Gaul hugged him, but he soon returned the hug while answering:_

_“You're welcome, little one. Now go play with the others.”_

_"Yes," replied the young boy, and instantly he ran out of the druid's cabin with a huge smile on his face._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Asterix clearly remembered each and every word the village druid had said to him, and while it was true everything Getafix said helped him to forget most of the events of that day… it was also true Asterix still felt the need to prove he wasn’t useless… at least, he needed his friends to see that. And Asterix thought now that Getafix might be in trouble, it was a good moment to do that.

The young Gaul continued to advance among the trees as he followed Dogmatix. The white puppy had his nose pressed to the ground, sniffing here and there, trying to find the druid's trail. He was well aware if something happened to Asterix, it would have serious consequences… so two priorities coexisted in his mind, finding Getafix as soon as possible, and making sure nothing bad happened to the little Gaul.

Dogmatix continued advancing with Asterix behind him until suddenly a particular smell reached his nose… a scent that made him stop short… a scent he would have been delighted to perceive on any other occasion, but not now! Not when Asterix couldn't fight! He raised his head from the ground, and looking at some bushes, he began to growl. Asterix stopped a short distance from him and was surprised at the small animal's reaction.

"What's going on, Dogmatix?"

In response, Dogmatix began to bark.

"Dogmatix, by Belenos, what's wrong with you?"

The blond Gaul approached and knelt next to the small animal and picked him up from the ground. He was worried about what might be happening to Dogmatix. He had never seen him like this before. Not that he had known him for a long time, but still… he was sure that wasn’t his normal behavior… and it was starting to scare the boy.

Asterix was so focused looking at Dogmatix that he didn’t notice there was movement around him. That is, until a broken branch caused a gasp to escape his lips and he turned around as fast as he could.

He found an unmistakable face he would have preferred not to see again. It was Caius Marsupialus.

Asterix backed away, scared to see him. No! This couldn’t be happening again! If the Romans took him, they would take him to Rome. He couldn’t allow that to happen! He had to prevent it at any cost!

As for Caius Marsupialus, he smiled at the reaction of the little Gaul. Not that he liked to threaten children, but considering this particular child was actually one of the most dangerous Gauls among the irreducible, then it was, more or less, as if that Gaul, _as an adult_ , was scared of him, and that made him feel important. Frightening one of the irreducible Gauls was a dream come true. He walked a little closer to the blond Gaul and said cheerfully:

"Surely what he’s doing is trying to warn you we are here."

Asterix backed away further until his back hit something. Looking over his shoulder, he saw another Roman legionary who was also smiling. The next thing the young Gaul saw was that he was surrounded by Romans. He pressed his small hands against Dogmatix, while the puppy kept barking, his face showing his animosity against the Romans.

The legionnaire next to Caius Marsupialus then said in a cheerful voice:

"It seems we won't have to face the Gauls after all, right Centurion?"

"That's right, my brave man, we have what we wanted without suffering unnecessary damage," replied Caius Marsupialus. It was truly a blessing from the gods that precisely the Gaul they needed had come out to meet them and that would free them from confronting the other villagers.

"Well soldiers, take this child, by Jupiter."

The little Gaul was terrified. He had nowhere to escape, and the Romans were getting closer and closer to him. How could he escape? He looked down at Dogmatix who was still barking in his arms incessantly. It was clear that his best friend's pet wasn’t going to fall without a fight. Seeing this, Asterix decided he was also not going to allow the Romans to catch him so easily. He left the puppy on the ground and immediately Dogmatix ran to one of the soldiers and bit his leg. The reaction was instantaneous. The legionnaire in question screamed in pain and lifted his wounded leg while jumping with the other.

Asterix saw the gap generated by the Roman and without hesitation ran towards it, passing under the legionary's legs. Unfortunately, his action didn’t go much further, as another of the legionaries next to the one who had received the bite hurried as fast as lightning and caught the boy by the back. Asterix was suddenly raised from the ground and his torso was surrounded by the arm of one of the Romans. The blond Gaul waved his arms and legs trying to get rid of his captor. Naturally it was completely useless.

"No! By Tutatis! Let me go! No! I don't want to come with you!”

"We don’t care what you want or don’t want, by Pluto. All I know is that I’m following orders, and as far as I’m concerned, I have no intention of letting you escape," said the Centurion.

Dogmatix saw what had happened to Asterix and ran to help him by biting the legionary who had caught him in the butt. That legionary let out a cry of pain, but didn’t release Asterix, a fact that caused the puppy to increase the force of action of his jaws, but it didn’t help. The Roman still didn’t release the blond boy.

Then, the legionary who had been bitten first by Dogmatix approached him with his spear in his hand and hit him on the head, rendering the poor puppy unconscious.

"That will teach you not to mess with a Roman legionary, animal," said the first Dogmatix’s victim with a smirk on his face.

“No Dogmatix! By Belenos! Why did you do that?!” Asterix yelled when he saw what had been done to his best friend's pet.

The legionary holding the blond Gaul looked at the unconscious animal. The place where he had been bitten still hurt. The puppy was very fierce for being so small. Still, there was something that intrigued the Roman.

"Centurion, what do we do with this animal?" he asked as he tried to keep Asterix from slipping out of his grasp.

Caius Marsupialus turned to look at Dogmatix. Honestly, he hadn't thought about it… but they certainly couldn't leave him there… he could wake up anytime, and then…

"We’ll take him with us. If we leave him here he could lead the Gauls back to us before we’re ready."

The rest of the patrol members gulped with fear at the idea of the Gauls coming after them again, so they knew for a fact their superior was right and simply replied:

"Understood, Centurion."

After picking up Dogmatix from the ground, they headed back to their camp. From this moment on, time was crucial. The sooner they took Asterix away, the sooner they would escape the fury of the fearsome Gauls… or at least, that was what they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… how many of you guessed this would happen? And how many of you would like to guess what will happen after that? Do you think the Gauls will discover what happened and attack the Roman camp again? Or maybe Getafix and Asterix will be taken to Rome? What do you think? I’d be glad to hear your hypothesis. 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the thirteen guests and MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	13. To Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, here you have the next chapter! I know the last one ended in a little cliffhanger, but well, this is how I planned it to happen. Now you can know what happens to our little blond Gaul. Honestly I really hope you’ll like this chapter and you’ll enjoy it, if so, you can leave a review, I love to hear your thoughts about this.😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the fifth chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

Once again, now five times in less than two crows of the rooster, Obelix had diverted his gaze to the cabin’s door. This was already a bit too much. Vitalstatistix could understand the menhir dealer was worried about Asterix and Dogmatix, but this was exaggerating a bit. For the moment, they had to focus on the mission of searching for Getafix. While Asterix remained in the village he was safe, so there was no need to be so… paranoid. But the village chief found it was very difficult to establish an appropriate plan of action if one of his subordinates wasn’t paying attention.

So far they had decided those who would go to the forest were: Tragicomix, Cacofonix (since he was already aware of the news) and despite accepting reluctantly, Obelix… although the menhirs dealer would have preferred to stay in the village taking care of Asterix – not because he mistrusted the other villagers, but rather, because he was well aware the blond Gaul remembered all of them as children, and the red-haired Gaul didn’t want any of them to suffer the pain he’d felt when Asterix discovered he was Obelix, his best friend. In truth, it had been hard for the great Gaul to want to console his friend and not be able to because he considered Obelix a stranger and didn’t want him near him.

For this reason, despite Asterix ultimately accepting who Obelix was, the menhir dealer didn’t want the other villagers to find themselves in the same embarrassing situation that he had encountered.

But Vitalstatistix considered Obelix to be one of the best candidates to search for Getafix, since his speed allowed him to travel great distances in a short time, and with his strength he didn’t have to worry about what stood in his way. Also, if the Romans found him in the forest, they would surely think he was hunting wild boar, not looking for the village druid.

The village chief truly thought Obelix should go to the forest, and he was sure Asterix would have thought the same. Asterix… the fact the village warrior wasn’t there didn’t help his situation. Asterix always knew what to do… he knew how to act in a situation like this. He would have known to support or offer better solutions on the contrary than those proposed by all present. But now… they couldn’t count on his help and wit… and if they didn’t find Getafix, perhaps they would never be able to recover old Asterix again.

"Obelix, by Belenos, pay attention," said the chief to the great Gaul when he realized he had been staring at the door and wasn’t aware of what was happening around him.

"What? Ah yes, I'm sorry, Vitalstatistix… it’s just…” Obelix said with guilt evident in his voice. He obviously found it very difficult to focus on the current work, but he couldn't help it. Until Asterix returned, he couldn't help feeling worried.

"Yes, I understand, but he shouldn't be long in coming back, and –" replied the village leader, but was interrupted again by the menhir carver.

"He should have returned by now," he said with concern. He hadn't screamed, but his words came out in a slightly louder tone than normal, causing him to immediately regret and feel ashamed of his sudden outburst.

"Obelix, for the love of Tutatis, you worry too much," Vitalstatistix said again. The village’s chief didn’t want Obelix to commit any imprudence in his state. But the red-haired Gaul didn’t seem to want to give up, as he continued:

"I know Dogmatix very well, and I know it doesn't take him that long to do… what he should do. He should’ve been back," explained Obelix slightly offended. It was true, he knew Dogmatix better than anyone, and nobody could predict his behavior except the red-haired Gaul.

"He may have entertained himself playing with Asterix. Don't you think it is possible, my dear Obelix?" Tragicomix reasoned. Perhaps he didn’t know Dogmatix as well as his owner, so he tried to apply logic in this matter and thus try to alleviate the concern of the menhir dealer.

Obelix thought about it for a moment. He knew his little pet loved to play with children, and knowing that Asterix was currently a little boy, it didn't sound too far-fetched that they were both playing around. He looked down, feeling defeated, and his arms hung languidly on either side of his body.

"... Yes, you may be right… but I can't help but think they should have come back," he finally said. But inside him, he listened to a little voice, telling him there was something wrong… he couldn't say what; he just could feel it.

"I understand your feelings, my son, but I’m sorry. Right now, we have urgent matters to attend to… and we need you to resolve them," Vitalstatistix spoke then. He understood Obelix was worried, but just as he had said, they had to find Getafix, and the sooner they did, the better.

"Okay," replied the great Gaul, lowering his head. Vitalstatistix smiled sadly. He didn't like to look too tough. But even if he didn't have to pull rank most of the time, that didn't mean the village chief’s job was easy. On the contrary, it was tough sometimes.

The chief shook his head to clear all those thoughts. Now he needed to be focused… for Obelix's sake, for Asterix's sake, and ultimately for the sake of all the villagers.

"Well, where were we? Oh yeah, we need two more people to search for Getafix, right? Who do you think would be the most advisable candidates?" the village chief continued.

"Oddly enough, I have come up with another candidate, and please, let me explain before protesting," said Tragicomix, who had adopted a thoughtful attitude.

"Who are you thinking of?" Cacofonix asked this time. To be honest, he was impressed by the ideas the young man had contributed so far. He looked like a slightly younger version of Asterix, and he was taller than the village warrior, too.

"Geriatrix," said the younger Gaul. His words provoked faces of surprise and bewilderment in the other three present, but before any of them could question his decision, Tragicomix explained:

"I think about him, because I know sometimes, he goes to the forest to collect mushrooms or other elements that grow there. Therefore, it wouldn’t be too strange if the Romans saw him walking there. I know it seems completely illogical, but –"

"No, no, Tragicomix, you're right, the Romans would never expect someone like Geriatrix to be looking for Getafix" said Vitalstatistix, interrupting the young man's explanation. Certainly, Geriatrix was the last person he would have thought of, but considering what the young man had just said, he might indeed be the best option to search for the druid.

"Well now it only remains to determine the last person who will go," announced Vitalstatistix.

"It may not be necessary. I said we needed a maximum of five people. If there are four of us, I think we’re already enough," Tragicomix explained again.

"Are you sure we don't need another?" asked the village chief. In his opinion, the more help they could get to search for Getafix, the better, right? So why was the youngest of those present claiming they no longer needed more help? Would only four people really be able to find him?

Tragicomix turned to look at Vitalstatistix and with a determined expression on his face said:

"I am. Also... if time is crucial, we shouldn’t waste it thinking about another person, rather we should use it to go to find Geriatrix” in his opinion they couldn’t continue standing there talking, it was necessary for them to get into action as soon as possible.

“Yes, I’m going,” said Cacofonix, and before anyone could say anything else, the bard had already left the hut in search of the oldest Gaul.

* * *

Asterix had been trying to free himself from the arms that held him captive all the way to Totorum's camp, but he hadn’t succeeded. He had only managed to intensify the legionary’s grip on him with each new attempt, until the Roman practically didn’t let him breathe. The young Gaul realized there was nothing he could do to escape, at least not for now, so instead of trying to flee, he directed his gaze towards Dogmatix from time to time, who was still unconscious from the blow he had received to his head. The little Gaul just hoped they hadn't done him too much damage. He couldn't bear the thought of his best friend losing his beloved pet.

As soon as they arrived at the camp, the Romans took chains and tied him with them… an excessive method, but it would certainly prevent him from escaping. At first contact with the metal links, a shiver ran down Asterix's back, although he did everything possible to hide it from his captors. In addition, those chains were quite heavy for the young Gaul, so it was a bit difficult for him to keep his balance and not fall. But he was unwilling to allow the Romans to mock him for being weak. He went to great lengths to stay upright.

On the other hand, Dogmatix, who was still unconscious, now had a rope tied around his neck and the other end had been tied to a wooden pole. In this way, the Romans made sure the little puppy didn’t escape.

After shackling him, the blond Gaul was promptly brought to Overanxius who, upon seeing Asterix, smiled widely. He clearly enjoyed the fact the Gaul he wanted was in his power and in such a short time. Asterix, on the other hand, had hoped that by some design of the gods he would never have to see this man again. But that didn’t seem to be the will of the gods, and now he was again in the presence of this horrible man who had been about to take him to Rome the day before.

Needless to say from the very moment he saw the Romans in the forest, the Gaul boy deeply regretted having left the village. How could he have been so oblivious? If the Romans defeated the village, it would be his fault!

"Welcome back, Gaul. I'm very glad to see you," said the senator with the smile still on his face. The blond Gaul frowned at him, trying to appear brave and discontented with the man before him. But unfortunately, Overanxius saw with gratifying satisfaction the young Gaul's eyes reflected fear… a lot of fear. That only increased his personal satisfaction. After his terrible disappointment the day before, to see that little by little everything was beginning to progress as he had planned – even better than he had planned – it was an immense joy for the envoy of Caesar. The Roman senator got up from the deck chair in which he had been lying until that moment and, placing himself in front of his prisoner, said mockingly:

"I'm glad you decided to come see me."

Asterix glared at him. Perhaps he was a child, but he wasn’t willing to allow an adult to make fun of him, much less in front of him.

"By Tutatis, even if you were the last adult on earth, I would never come to see you," he said in a furious voice. And it was true what he said, never ever would he go with a man like that.

The blond Gaul's answer didn't seem to affect the Roman senator. Actually, he most likely expected an answer like that, considering the kind of people he was dealing with. The Gauls in that village didn’t reach the level of fame they now possessed without reason. The senator ignored what the Gaul boy had just said and walked around him, as if Asterix were some kind of trophy. When he was behind him, he said once more in that mocking voice that made the Gaul feel sick:

"Oh, bold words, but yet here you are, aren’t you?"

Asterix turned as far as his restrictions allowed, his face showing he didn’t like what he had just heard, then he shouted to the envoy from Rome:

"They kidnapped me!"

Overanxius was momentarily surprised by the young Gaul's outburst, although he recovered quickly and after clearing his throat talked again:

"The means do not matter, only the final result, my young friend."

Asterix looked straight ahead again. Now he didn’t want to look that man in the face. He said almost at a whisper:

"I'm not your friend."

The Roman senator smiled at the response of the little Gaul. Honestly this boy was proving to be quite brave despite his young age… or at least he was a good actor. There was little difference. So, Caesar's envoy decided to change tactics.

“True, but I suppose your druid is, am I right? And I suppose you’ll want to see him."

At the mention of Getafix, Asterix's eyes widened. Although he was afraid of the answer, he knew he had to ask the question that immediately came to mind when the Roman said that:

“Oh, by Belenos! Do you have Getafix here? "

Overanxius’s smile grew even bigger, if that was possible. He crouched down to the level of the blond Gaul and replied:

“Indeed, little one. Come… let's see him."

Immediately afterwards, the Roman senator got up and walked towards the tent’s entrance while Asterix looked down at the ground, as if he were thinking of something. Shortly afterwards he raised his head again, and looking at the man in the white robe, said in a slightly trembling voice:

“But I thought you wanted only me. Why Getafix, too? Let him go, please."

Overanxius stopped and turned to look at Asterix again. His face showed satisfaction and pride… especially when he saw the expression of bewilderment mixed with fear on the little Gaul's face. Asterix's eyes clearly reflected what the blond Gaul felt inside, and the Roman senator couldn’t wait to see him before the empire leader. He and the old druid would both be magnificent gifts for Caesar. And although by some chance the boy would regain his previous appearance, he would continue being Caesar's slave… a slave who would undoubtedly pay dearly for each and every one of the uprisings committed against the power of the Empire.

The senator crossed his arms behind his back, and with an air of superiority, said:

“Yes, I could let him go, since yes, you're right, I wanted you… although afterwards I thought: if I could catch a Gaul, wouldn’t two be better? I was also lucky that old man let himself be captured so easily, and after a while they found you in the forest."

He turned his back on the blond Gaul again and continued:

“I’ll bring you both to Caesar, since without your druid, your little people won’t be able to defend themselves, and sometime sooner or later they will all fall. Now come on, you don't want to keep your druid waiting."

After these words, Caesar's envoy finally set out, and the legionaries leading Asterix followed him. The Gaul boy was forced to walk. He couldn’t help but whisper:

"By Tutatis, no…"

In the tent where Getafix was being held, the druid was worried and bored, but above all worried. Since the Roman senator's previous visit, no one else had come to see him, nor had they tried to torture him into revealing the secret of the magic potion… something that would certainly have been useless since the druid was capable of withstanding torture, at least more than a normal person would.

"Hello, Druid. I have a surprise for you," said Overanxius as he happily entering the tent where they kept Getafix captive. With the expression on his face, he seemed to gloat over the situation of the man tied up in front of him. Furthermore, there was a gleam in his eyes… as if the Roman senator knew something that Getafix was completely unaware of.

The druid raised his head and looked at the newcomer with a frown.

"Nothing you have can be interesting to me, Roman." he said harshly. He knew he had no chance of escape, but he wanted to make it clear he also had no intention of being intimidated by a man like him. Of all the Romans with whom Getafix had come in contact, this was undoubtedly one of the most repulsive he had ever seen.

"Oh, I believe yes, and soon you will see it," replied Caesar's envoy with the smile still on his face. He then stuck his head out of the tent and yelled:

"Bring him here!"

He looked back at the druid with a sinister smile on his face. He was waiting to see his reaction to what he was sure would be a tremendous emotional jolt for the bearded man.

Not even ten seconds after the senator gave his order, a legionary appeared at the entrance of the tent where they kept Getafix. The druid looked at him and his eyes widened in horror when he saw that in addition to the Roman, there was someone else, someone whom he didn’t expect or want to be there. Asterix was in the arms of the newcomer, struggling unsuccessfully to free himself from him.

When Getafix saw the blond Gaul, his world fell apart. How? How had the Romans managed to capture Asterix so quickly? Although to tell the truth, what most worried the druid wasn’t the short time it had taken to capture the little Gaul, but rather, the fact that they had him. If he didn't do something soon, Tutatis knows what fate awaited the village. He was so dismayed and shocked at the same time, the only word that escaped his lips was a simple and weak:

"No…"

Asterix stopped fighting for a moment to look at his druid and weakly said:

"Getafix… I’m… sorry…"

The guilt was clearly noticeable in his voice. Getafix didn’t know exactly what the young Gaul had done to be caught so quickly, although it was quite clear whatever Asterix did, he regretted having done it. The druid frowned and glared at Overanxius with barely suppressed fury. Then, he said harshly:

"Let him go, Roman!"

The Caesar’s envoy looked at the druid with a mocking smile on his face and then at the scared face of his most recent prisoner – greatly enjoying when the boy’s eyes full of fear. He turned to Getafix again and said:

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that."

Getafix's face became even more enraged upon hearing those words, even though the druids were known for their ability to keep their emotions under control, that didn't matter to him anymore, the only thing that mattered was that he had to get Asterix out of there. That's why he told the senator:

"He's just a boy, for the love of Tutatis!"

Overanxius glared at Getafix, and pointing to Asterix, said:

“And one of Caesar's worst enemies! Or am I wrong?"

He then walked over to the legionary holding the Gaul boy. Then, he grabbed the Gaul by the chin without caring if he was hurting him or not. He caused a frightened moan to escape Asterix's lips, but that didn’t matter to Overanxius. He only added:

"This little one… this little one! Along with the rest of his village have been a thorn in the side of the Empire thanks to your magic potion, druid!"

Getafix looked at those present with a mixture of anger and some fear, although he did everything possible to hide it. He didn’t even want that Roman to touch Asterix, but he also had no way to prevent it. The only thing he could do was to keep acting tough and trying somehow to free Asterix of the situation he was in. He reflected on what the envoy from Rome had just said and tried to use his words against him.

"If all this is for my potion, let the boy go. You already have me, by Belenos."

Overanxius released Asterix and walked to stand next to the druid's head, then replied:

“Yes, it’s true, I have you. But I cannot risk this little Gaul leaving and possibly returning to his true state and then coming to rescue his druid… something I’ve been told he already did in the past. No, I’m not going to let him go and risk having my plans thwarted again. He will come to Rome along with you Druid, don’t have any doubt about it, by Jupiter!"

Having said this, he ordered Asterix to be left with Getafix, something the legionary holding the Gaul boy did in a hurry… although, unlike the senator, the legionnaire tried to be as gentle as possible with the blond Gaul. Actually, after all, despite being a prisoner, he was just a child.

Then they all left the tent, leaving the two Gauls alone. Once outside, the senator told those who had been watching so far:

"You, watch the prisoners well… especially the boy. Something tells me he could try to do something. Keep your eyes open, by Mercury."

The two legionaries guarding the entrance to the tent stood at attention, and both said at the same time:

"We will."

From what they had seen of the senator, they didn’t dare to oppose him or question his orders, imagining that doing so could mean ending up in an arena with lions.

The senator then walked away muttering to himself:

"I’m going to order my carriage to be prepared. The sooner we leave the better."

It didn’t take long for him to find another legionnaire whom he immediately gave the order to prepare everything to leave immediately. That little Gaul had already escaped him once. He would make sure that didn't happen again.

The legionnaire who received the order rushed like lightning to carry out what his superior had said to him, and in a short time he had the senator's carriage ready, with the horses already hitched on it.

"Ave Senator Overanxius, your carriage is ready, sir."

"Great, by Jupiter! You’ll be rewarded for this, legionary. Now go along with three other men and prepare the prisoners for transport. It is necessary to leave as soon as possible."

"I will do so, Ave."

The Roman senator saw the legionary run and disappear between the tents, going to carry out his orders. The white-robed man couldn’t help but rub his hands in satisfaction. Very soon he wouldn’t have to worry about whether the other Gauls came to rescue their companions, because from what he had discovered thanks to the little Gaul, the other villagers still didn’t know that they – the Romans – had been responsible of the disappearance of their druid, and by the time they found out, it would be too late, and then they would have no choice but to submit to the power of Rome.

Yes, his plan was about to succeed, and Caesar would show him so many honors that there would be no one in the capital who didn’t know his name and consider him a hero… almost like a god, even… for he would have been able to defeat the greatest enemy of the Empire. No, nothing could go wrong anymore.

Caesar's envoy then headed towards the centurion's tent with a big smile on his face. He would finally leave Armorica and return home.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the tent_

“Asterix, by Tutatis, what are you doing here? Where is Obelix?" asked the druid, with a tone of alarm in his voice, when the two Gauls were left alone.

Asterix looked at Getafix and there was a mixture of pain and shame on his face that soon caused the tears he had been trying to hold all this time to flow from his eyes.

"I… I…" he started to say in a broken voice. Getafix knew the boy was too affected by what had just happened to be able to speak, so with a calmer voice this time he said:

"Calm down little one, and tell me what happened."

It didn’t help Asterix at all to see his druid upset, so Getafix had to keep a cool head for both their sakes.

Asterix nodded to what Getafix said, and after taking a few deep breaths, he said to the village druid:

"In the village, a man called Tragicomix came and told us that you had gone to the forest and still hadn’t returned… we went to see Vitalstatistix and I… when I heard they wanted to go to the forest to look for you… I decided to also go with Dogmatix, but after leaving… the Romans found us and brought us here."

Getafix looked at the blond boy in amazement. To be honest, the druid didn’t know exactly what he was feeling at the moment. He knew Asterix was smart, but he didn’t imagine he would manage to deceive those in the village and go out alone into the forest. He didn't know whether to be proud of him for his cunning and bravery or to scold him for running away despite knowing the danger he was in.

Getafix opted for the first option. Scolding Asterix wasn’t the solution… at least not now.

"Did you leave the village without anyone seeing you?" He asked him when he was able to regain the ability to speak that he apparently had lost after the story of the little Gaul.

Asterix looked at the ground in shame. He had been warned on numerous occasions of the dangers of going out alone into the forest… and more especially since he was rescued from the Roman camp the day before. But since nothing had ever happened the previous times, the blond Gaul imagined that this time nothing would happen, either. But something _did_ happen. He had been captured, and now he felt a deep regret for having ignored everyone earlier. So, without daring to look at Getafix, he replied:

"Yes ..." This was all his fault, honestly, if there was a way to fix it, he was willing to do whatever it took.

Getafix, for his part, could see Asterix's attitude. It was the same one he had after his fight with Fulliautomatix, Unhygienix and the other children… the same eyes full of shame and guilt. From that day, the druid had realized Asterix tended to take responsibility for everything that happened. To the druid, that was a great quality, but if Asterix didn’t restrain himself, he could blame himself for actions or events in which he had nothing to do with, and that could be dangerous. It was for this reason from that day on, Getafix always tried to be next to the blond Gaul, to prevent him from overindulging in self-blame. At this time, Getafix wished he could reach out his arm and put it on Asterix's shoulder to reassure him, showing his support, but unfortunately that wasn’t possible, given his situation, and that frustrated Getafix a lot.

"Oh Belenos, protect us… Asterix, we have to find a way out of here," said the druid in an attempt to alleviate his growing anguish, but that only caused the opposite effect. His concern grew even more when he was aware of the horrible situation they were in and that there was no apparent way to escape it.

Asterix raised his head to look at his druid, and with tears in his eyes and a trembling voice, he said to the bearded man:

"But I don't know how, Getafix."

The druid looked at the blond boy and forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths to calm down. If he was calm, maybe he would get Asterix to calm down, too. By working the two of them, maybe they would find a viable way out of there. For this reason, he smiled at the young Gaul and said:

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out, you'll see. But I need you to have faith and hope everything will work out. I need you to trust me… can you do that?" his voice was slow and calm, hoping to show Asterix he had nothing to fear… that everything was going to be okay.

Asterix opened his eyes slightly as he considered what Getafix had just said… he was right. If they lost hope, they would never escape. Asterix also had full confidence in his druid. He was sure he would find a way to escape from this camp. Thinking about what the druid had just said, he nodded more calmly and replied:

"Okay, I'll try."

The tent curtains were jerked open revealing Caius Marsupialus surrounded by several of his men behind him. The Centurion looked at the two prisoners with an air of superiority, but with a slight touch of guilt as well. Somewhat ironic, considering that just a day ago he had been completely happy to have a Gaul prisoner in his custody. But, certainly, Overanxius’ sick obsession had made the camp leader rethink his career… and although proud to serve Rome, he feared the Empire wouldn’t be as he expected… at least not with people like Overanxius.

The Centurion let out a sigh and said to the two Gauls:

"I'm sorry, but your time has run out. I have been ordered to prepare both of you to be transferred to Rome."

Asterix looked at Getafix with scared eyes. It was too late. This time he couldn’t avoid being taken to Rome and what’s more, his druid – the only one capable of making the magic potion that allowed the villagers to defend themselves from the Romans – was also going to be taken there. Oh, the gods had turned against them.

Caius Marsupialus stepped forward and then ordered:

"Come, legionaries. Proceed, by Jupiter."

After saying these words, the legionaries stood at attention and replied at the same time:

"At your command, Centurion."

Immediately they began to advance towards the two Gauls. One of them picked up Asterix who now had small tears escaping his eyes, while the others dedicated themselves to freeing Getafix from the table and tying him to prevent his escape, although they knew there was little chance he would try to escape… especially without the little warrior.

The two Gauls were escorted out to the carriage that was to take them to the capital of the empire. The Roman senator was already on it, waiting for them.

The legionnaire carrying Asterix was the first to arrive and left the little Gaul there. Asterix immediately curled up, trying to get as far away from Overanxius as possible. Shortly after, between two soldiers, they forced the druid into the chariot, as well. Unlike the blond boy, Getafix remained standing and glared at Caesar's envoy. In fact, the bearded man had to go to great lengths to contain the anger that was currently making his blood boil. If it weren't for Asterix being there, that man wouldn't have a smile on his face right now.

Overanxius smiled widely at his two… guests. A little far away, soft but continuous barks started to sound, something that made the senator's smile falter. Turning to face Caius Marsupialus, he asked with a mixture of surprise and outrage in his voice:

"By Mercury, do you have a dog in the camp?"

"No! Well, yes, that dog is the pet of the fat Gaul, who –" Caius Marsupialus rushed to reply, but was interrupted by Asterix's voice.

“Obelix isn’t fat! Just a little plump and the dog is called Dogmatix,” said the blond boy. Those Romans had no right to call his best friend fat.

Overanxius glared at his youngest prisoner and shouted:

"Shut up, Gaul!"

He then turned back to the camp leader and asked him again:

"Tell me, Centurion, why did you bring that animal here?"

Caius Marsupialus narrowed his eyes, he had been following the orders of this man all this time and enduring his attacks of anger, but he wasn’t willing to endure it, so he responded somewhat irritably:

“Because if we hadn’t, we would probably be having another visit from our Gaul neighbors right now! When we captured the boy, the dog was with him. And we knew that if we left him in the forest, sooner or later he would lead the rest of the town here. That is why we have also brought him."

Overanxius's expression changed completely to one of surprise upon hearing that. He hadn’t realized what could have happened if that animal led the Gauls back to the camp before he was gone, so he had to admit these men's decisions were without a doubt the right ones.

“…Good work, Centurion… I’ll tell Caesar about your exploits and you’ll be rewarded for it. Just keep the animal here. Ave,” he told him when he recovered from his initial shock.

In addition, the senator had realized he had to leave again immediately, so that when the Gauls discovered what had happened, it would be too late. So after saying these words, and with a crack of the whip, he forced the horses to start their journey.

Now nothing could stop him. His next stop would be Rome, and no one could help it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp… should I run and hide behind a rock? How many of you want to kill me for just having allowed Asterix and Getafix have begun their road to Rome? Do you think they’ll be rescued once again? Or Overanxius will manage to take them both to the empire’s capital and offer them as a present to Julius Caesar? What do you think? I’d love to hear your opinions about thatyou’re your guesses of what will happen now.😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the fourteen guests and blackstar1988w, MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: DumbassFangirl, ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!


	14. Impossible decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you’re all fine, and as you can imagine, here you have the next chapter! In the last one we saw how Overanxius was taking Asterix and Getafix to Rome. Will he manage to do it or will he find some kind of obstacle in his way? To find it out, you’ll have just to read. And after reading, you can leave a review, if you want. I love to hear your thoughts about this.😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the next chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

Cacofonix ran to the cabin of Geriatrix and his wife. He found Geriatrix washing dishes with his apron on while his wife was engaged in sewing. The two were talking quietly when the bard appeared at the door. Needless to say, they were both surprised to see the blond Gaul standing there.

The bard blushed slightly when he realized the two of them were looking at him in bewilderment. But he quickly recovered from his embarrassment and proceeded to carry out the order of the village chief.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Geriatrix," greeted Cacofonix kindly. He didn't want to sound rude and make the couple in front of him uncomfortable, but he knew time was money and he couldn't waste it unnecessarily.

"Good afternoon, boy. What brings you here?" Mr. Geriatrix asked as he recovered himself from the slight surprise of seeing the young bard standing there before him.

His wife also seemed surprised and since the bard appeared at the door, she put aside her sewing activities and her gaze was continuously jumping between her husband and the newcomer, waiting to see what was happening and what was the reason for this visit. Honestly, it was hard for her to understand what might lead to someone like Cacofonix visiting precisely them. It wasn't that the young bard was unpleasant to her… it was just that the musician preferred to be alone most of the time to "compose" his musical works, and his relationship with the other villagers was rather… weak. Of course, if Cacofonix met someone, he greeted them, but he didn’t go to visit the other villagers often. It was simply not his usual pattern of behavior.

The blond man looked at both spouses momentarily forgetting the task that had brought him there.

“Well I…” Cacofonix began, then shook his head. No, he couldn't spend more time there than was strictly necessary. He must return to Vitalstatistix’s cabin as soon as possible. So, he said to the man in the blue tunic and white pants:

"Our chief wishes to see you, Geriatrix."

The older Gaul dropped the half-washed plate and it fell into the bowl full of water, splashing drops on the apron that covered his clothes. He looked even more surprised at the younger Gaul and asked:

"Me? Why?"

The bard seemed impatient and was actually getting a little nervous, so in response he said:

"The reason… Vitalstatistix will explain it to you, but we must hurry," he rushed into the cabin and grabbed Geriatrix's sleeve urging him to go with him. The older Gaul almost stumbled over his own feet in surprise at the sudden jerk, but somehow managed to keep his balance and he said:

"Yes, yes, I'm coming."

But the bard's attitude, as well as her husband's response, didn’t seem to please Mrs. Geriatrix, who immediately got up with a slight frown. She hated to feel excluded from the plans of the men of the village, and even more so if her husband was involved in them. Trying to hide the concern that had awakened within her, she said to the other two present:

"Wait, Geriatrix, first you must finish washing the dishes."

The bard looked at the brown haired woman. He was beginning to feel a little desperate, as if he had been in that cabin for an eternity… although in fact he hadn’t left Vitalstatistix’s cabin ten minutes go. Why did he feel such a need to rush? He didn't know why, he just… felt inside that if they didn't hurry, something bad could happen, and that feeling gnawed at him.

"Excuse me for interfering, my good lady, but I'm afraid the matter is extremely urgent."

The woman in green looked at the bard with offense. How dare this man show such an attitude with her! How could he be ordering her and her husband around? It was intolerable! She crossed her arms and began:

"That's not –"

This time, it was Geriatrix who spoke.

"Easy, my love. I'll be back as soon as possible and I'll finish washing dishes." He didn't want his wife to be angry, for he knew she was terrible in such a state of mind… and he didn't want anyone to see her that way. He preferred everyone thought she was the sweet and caring woman everyone knew. Geriatrix offered his wife a tender smile and her features immediately softened. Still, she didn't seem willing to give up so easily.

"Geriatrixin…" she said in a slightly pleading tone. She hated stooping to this strategy, but apparently, she had no choice. Her efforts, however, proved fruitless as the older man said again:

“There is nothing to fear, my dear. I will be back soon."

Then both Gauls left the cabin without waiting for the brunette’s reply.

Cacofonix nearly dragged poor Geriatrix, who hadn’t even had time to pick up his staff. What was so urgent? Had something happened to Asterix? From what his wife had told him, the village’s warrior remembered him perfectly… not that it was difficult, because when Asterix was a child, Geriatrix already had the appearance he did in the present… perhaps with some more wrinkles, but nothing remarkable. He still felt as he did thirty years ago. Maybe they just wanted him to take care of Asterix while those closest to the little blond Gaul looked for a way to change him again… but that was a bit absurd, being such a close friend of Obelix, it was unlikely the great Gaul would take his eyes off Asterix… especially considering what they knew about the Romans’ plans. No, there must have been another reason for him to have to present himself before the village chief.

The older man was ignorant of what caused Cacofonix to drag him away so quickly, but it must be truly important if a calm and peaceful person like the village bard acted in such a way.

Upon reaching Vitalstatistix’s cabin, Geriatrix was practically pushed inside. Once there, he was greeted by the faces of his chief, Tragicomix, and Obelix with his concerned countenance… though the old man didn’t know the reason why Obelix was in such a state. Geriatrix was saddened to see the menhir dealer this way. Well, he put aside this issue when Vitalstatistix’s voice reached his ears.

"Oh Geriatrix, I'm glad to see you…" the green-robed Gaul began, but immediately noticed the weary appearance of the older Gaul, so he added:

“You seem a bit tired… have you run a lot? Do you need to rest?"

Geriatrix didn’t like to be treated like a crippled old man. He knew he was older… geez, he had seen many if not practically all the villagers grow up… but he still considered himself young enough to carry out his daily activities like any other villager.

So, upon hearing the latest statement from his chief, a wave of pride invaded his being, and trying not to sound impolite, he replied:

"No, no, chief, I'm fine, Cacofonix told me it was something urgent. Is it something about Asterix?"

Vitalstatistix didn’t insist on the matter. He knew from past experiences, especially from when they were children, it wasn’t a good idea to mess with Geriatrix and his age and abilities. Certainly, for someone so old, Geriatrix still acted like a young man in many ways.

The older Gaul had gotten straight to the point. Vitalstatistix was very aware that Geriatrix was probably one of the Gauls who had shared more experiences with Getafix. It was clear he wasn’t as close a friend of the druid as Asterix or Obelix, but he was undoubtedly one of the villagers with whom the druid had dealt the most, and although what they had to talk about had nothing to do with Asterix – at least not directly – what Vitalstatistix was about to say could affect the older Gaul tremendously.

But despite everything, they certainly couldn't waste any more time. He had to inform Geriatrix as soon as possible about what was happening and the plan the youngest of those present had hatched to solve the current problem. The village chief cleared his throat and began his explanation.

"I'm afraid it’s kind of related to him, my old friend… we don't know for sure… but it's possible Getafix has disappeared," he admitted sadly.

Geriatrix's reaction was swift. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in disbelief. Getafix? No, that couldn't be true, could it? They were teasing him. He looked at everyone present one by one, and each one of them stared grimly at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

“By Tutatis and Belenos! Then wouldn't it be better to tell all the villagers?" He said after recovering from his shock. Being honest, he didn’t understand why the village chief hadn’t already communicated a fact of such gravity as that. What was he waiting for? For the sky to fall on their heads? He was mulling over this idea when Vitalstatistix’s voice reached his ears again.

"No, by Tutatis… although I would like to warn the whole village, I’m afraid we cannot do that… we don’t want panic among the people… but on the other hand, we need you. For this reason I have sent for you."

Geriatrix was surprised, to put it mildly… not that he wasn’t flattered they decided to call him, but honestly… he imagined they would have chosen Fullyautomatix or Unhygienix first. Why him, specifically? It was… unsettling.

"..." He opened his mouth to express his doubts, but not a sound, not a word came from his lips. It was as if he had suddenly forgotten how to speak.

The village chief seemed to notice the hesitation and bewilderment of the older Gaul, so he proceeded to explain the plan they intended to carry out:

“You see, we want to go to the forest to look for Getafix, but we don't want to alert any Romans to what we are doing. It would be a disguised search. So we had thought that since you sometimes go to the forest to collect mushrooms or plants, perhaps you would like to help us… you would go more unnoticed than any other villager. Do you understand, my dear friend?"

He looked at Geriatrix, who had remained silent… his gaze directed at the cabin’s floor, listening to the chief's explanation. Truthfully, this whole matter was… difficult for the older Gaul to take in. Where could Getafix be? What could have happened to him? What if he was hurt? Truly, with what they were going through with the whole little Asterix business, Geriatrix understood why the chief would refuse telling this to the other villagers. Everyone's nerves were already quite on edge, and making them aware of news like this wouldn’t help them at all. Looking up, the white-haired Gaul nodded and said:

"I understand."

Vitalstatistix nodded, satisfied with the answer. Then, he settled himself better in his elevated chair and gave the order:

"Okay then, let's not waste any more time. Go to the forest to see if you can find Getafix."

All who were there answered in unison:

"Yes, chief."

Then, with no time to lose, they all left the cabin. Obelix, as soon as he left, swept his gaze around the surroundings to see if he could find little Asterix. The red-haired Gaul was puzzled. His best friend and Dogmatix had left the cabin a long time ago and hadn’t returned yet. Actually, the great Gaul didn’t remember much about what Asterix used to do at the age of three, but he did know Dogmatix well, and he knew his faithful pet wouldn’t behave like this, causing him to worry in this way. No, Obelix knew deep in his heart something was wrong, although he didn't know what it was or what he could do about it.

To try to appease these feelings that flooded his entire being, he approached Cacofonix. The bard must have seen Asterix at some point when he went to find Geriatrix. At least… that was what Obelix expected. He gently placed one of his large hands – hardened by the trade he had held for years – on the bard’s shoulder. While it was true there were times the menhir carver didn’t remember how strong he was – inadvertently harming people – there were also times when he was delicate, and this was one of those times.

When the bard felt the touch of the great Gaul, he noticed a lot of softness in Obelix's actions, as if he were acting with shyness or maybe… fear? Certainly, Cacofonix could imagine what was disturbing Obelix, and his suspicions were confirmed when Obelix spoke:

"Hey, uh… Cacofonix… have you seen Asterix?"

The blond Gaul stood still, thoughtful. Certainly, from the time he left the chief's cabin until he returned to it with Geriatrix, he didn’t see the little Gaul anywhere. He saw other children, but not Asterix. It was also true that, in the rush, he hadn't even paid attention to the people around him, but how could he say something like that to Obelix?

The bard knew that, of all the villagers, Obelix was without a doubt the one who was most affected by what happened to the village warrior. Cacofonix wasn’t able to fully understand the relationship the two Gauls had; they were friends… no, they were more than friends, they were like brothers. They had always been together… they had done everything together… the two of them had had a lot of adventures… by Tutatis, even Obelix preferred to leave the village and go into exile with Asterix even though he hadn’t actually done anything. Yes, the two Gauls were much closer to each other than they were to any of the other villagers.

Cacofonix didn’t want to worry the red-haired Gaul more than he already was… but he couldn’t lie to him either, so he answered with complete honesty:

"Well no, I'm sorry, I haven't seen him."

Obelix released the shoulder of the red-cloaked man and stood stunned, like a statue, although the bard noticed that he was trembling slightly. It wasn't cold, either; for some reason – the magic potion probably – the menhir dealer hardly noticed the harsh winter cold of the wind that blew strongly through those parts in the winter months. So, for better or for worse, Cacofonix was quite convinced Obelix's trembling was the result of nervousness or fear that something had happened to his best friend.

"He should have been back a while ago; I'm worried about him," he said with a slightly trembling voice.

The village bard was surprised to hear that. He couldn’t remember any time when Obelix's voice had wavered. It could be said he was really shocked by the answer he had just received. Surely that wasn’t the answer he’d expected.

Tragicomix, who had noticed both Obelix and Cacofonix stopping, had listened to their conversation. He then approached the two, and in a reassuring voice said to the great Gaul:

“Obelix, you have nothing to fear. As long as he is in the village, nothing bad can happen to him. Besides, Dogmatix is with him. He couldn't have a better bodyguard.” He didn't want to sound carefree or indifferent to what might happen to Asterix, but a sense of duty urged him to fulfill the mission that had been entrusted to them.

Obelix looked Tragicomix in the eye, and as their gazes met, the younger Gaul could sense an immense amount of pain and fear there. The irony of the situation was that, surely if Panacea were the one in Asterix's situation and he in Obelix's, Tragicomix would probably be acting in the same way as the red-haired Gaul. He had no doubt about it. But precisely for that reason, he had to keep his head clear, without allowing other matters to distract him. He had to be the voice of reason in this situation.

Obelix stood there, looking at the Gaul in blue and white pants. He knew Tragicomix was right, but he couldn't think of anything other than making sure Asterix was safe. Where had he gone? Why had neither he nor Dogmatix returned? He needed to know nothing had happened to the little blond Gaul. There was a voice in his head urging him to go after his best friend first.

"Yes, that's true, but I still think something has happened to Asterix. I must find him," he finally said softly. In addition to everything Obelix was already feeling, a feeling of anguish was present in his heart as well, and it grew and grew, oppressing him in such a way that it was even difficult for him to breathe.

Tragicomix looked at Obelix with sadness. Although he knew what he was going to say wouldn’t help his situation, he did know he needed Obelix on this mission. As a boar hunter, he was one of those who knew the forest best, and probably the one who best knew the places where his druid might be found.

"Obelix, we don't have time; we have to find Getafix," he explained, trying not to sound too harsh.

Obelix's eyes widened slightly. He knew they had a mission… he knew that they had to look for Getafix, he knew they needed him… and he knew Tragicomix didn't say those words to hurt him… it's just that…

"I can’t –"

"Of course, you can, Obelix," the younger Gaul cut him off. He knew perhaps he had rushed, since Obelix took a few steps back at Tragicomix's sudden words. So, the blond Gaul took a deep breath and continued speaking. “I know I'm not as close to Asterix as you are, but believe me when I tell you he’ll be fine here. As soon as we return, I will help you find him."

Obelix stared at Tragicomix. He had just offered to look for his friend… he offered him all his support when Obelix had only just tried to sneak away from having to accompany them to the forest. A terrible wave of shame made his cheeks flush and he almost felt as though he were burning with fever. The Gaul in striped trousers looked at the ground, unable to look at the Gaul in front of him… how could he have been so selfish?

Getafix could be injured, in danger, or who knows where, and he was only thinking of finding a child who was probably just playing within the village walls, where he wasn’t in any danger.

Obelix looked up again only to find eyes that returned his gaze with affection and understanding. The great Gaul smiled weakly and said with a soft voice:

"Thanks, Tragicomix… you’re a good friend."

The younger man smiled sympathetically.

“For you and Asterix, I would do anything. My wife and I owe you our lives,” he said with sincerity. “Well, let's not waste any more time, the sooner as we find Getafix, the sonner we can look for Asterix."

Obelix smiled back. He remembered the adventure Tragicomix had just mentioned very well… when they met Panacea, how Obelix fell in love with her… the disappointment he had when he saw she was in love with Tragicomix… the fear he felt when Asterix disappeared after their fight in the thermal baths… now that he thought about it, the sensations he had that night were similar to what he felt at this moment. Maybe it was just a coincidence… nothing could really happen to his friend while he was in the village.

Obelix ignored all his emotions as best he could, banishing them to the back of his mind, and went along with his companions towards the forest. He just hoped they could find Getafix soon.

* * *

He felt the autumn wind from Armorica hitting his face, blowing his white hair as it pleased… a considerably colder wind than he was used to feeling these days… a wind that caused his red cape to whip in the air. But all that didn't matter to him.

No, Overanxius was happy. It seemed the gods had finally turned to his favor. He had not one, but two Gaul prisoners from the village of the indomitable – two of the most dangerous, at that. He would hand them over to Caesar and he would be rewarded for his loyalty and actions for the good of the Empire and perhaps… who knows? Caesar might name him his successor. That would be absolutely wonderful. And all of this thanks to a child and an old man.

The Roman senator turned his gaze to his youngest prisoner, who was still huddled in the same spot and had his head bowed, stubbornly refusing to look at his captor. His body was shaking uncontrollably, although the Roman couldn't tell if it was from the rattle of the chariot or from the fear that the little Gaul was undoubtedly feeling. However, he liked to imagine Asterix was trembling with fear… that thought only increased his personal satisfaction.

He then looked at his second prisoner. The druid also remained in the same position as when they left the camp, still glaring at him with evident hatred, although he noticed that from time to time the bearded man would cast worried glances at the youngest of those present. It wasn’t necessary be a genius to guess the druid was absolutely worried the child's safety.

With this overwhelming evidence, Overanxius was completely sure Getafix wouldn’t attempt to escape.

Still, the Roman senator knew he had to hurry, so he struck his horses with the whip again to force them to pick up the pace. The sooner he left the forest, the sooner he would be out of danger.

An smile of anticipation appeared on the Roman senator’s face; this was going to be wonderful. The man was so absorbed in thinking about his future that he was surprised when an old man with a cane, blue tunic, and white pants stepped into his path. Caesar's envoy pulled the reins to stop the horses and immediately redirected them to avoid the man, but what he couldn’t foresee was that one of his prisoners would recognize the old man.

"Geriatrix!"

No! He couldn't believe it! Whose side were the gods on? One second they’re with him, and the next they turn their back on him. How was this possible? When Geriatrix recognized the bearded man, his eyes widened. He certainly didn’t expect to see his druid in his enemies’ possession.

 _At least he's just an old man_ , Overanxius thought. If he had been a younger Gaul, he might have been a greater threat, but a man his age was not so dangerous.

When his mind took in what he had just seen, the older man immediately began to shout:

“Getafix? Getafix! Oh, by Tutatis! Romans have Getafix!"

Who was he yelling at? The Roman senator hoped that there was no one else in the forest. This could be a problem.

He turned to look behind him, and what he saw caused a silent curse to escape his lips, because now next to the old Gaul, who was pointing in his direction, there were a couple more Gauls, one blond and the other redheaded. The blond had a blue tunic and white pants and was closer to the old man, while the redhead was big… very, very big, and his gaze immediately went to where the eldest of the Gauls was pointing.

Overanxious heard another voice through the trees… certainly another Gaul. How could there be so many Gauls in the forest? They must have noticed the absence of the little Gaul. The voice from among the trees called out saying:

“Geriatrix! Where are you?"

The older Gaul ignored the question he had been asked shouted as loudly as he could:

“They’re escaping!"

That statement was more than enough to set the chubby Gaul into a race of pursuit. Overanxius was surprised by the speed of the man despite being so very fat.

Then he vaguely remembered the centurion from Totorum’s camp had mentioned to him there was a Gaul who didn’t need to drink magic potion and permanently had its effects. Was this Gaul? If so, he had to do something fast or he would catch up with him in no time. The Roman senator was so focused on coming up with an alternative plan that he was surprised to hear the man chasing him shout:

"Hey Roman, let Getafix go, by Tutatis!"

Overanxius grunted in frustration at the Gaul's words. Then with a crack of the whip he urged his horses to pick up their pace again, trying to put as much distance between himself and Obelix as possible. Suddenly, on the periphery of his vision, he saw his youngest captive move from the place where he was, thus making himself visible to the Gaul in persuit – much to the chagrin of Caesar's envoy.

Obelix saw his best friend appear and his eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat. What was Asterix doing there? Why wasn't he in the village?

"Asterix? Hey you! Let go of Asterix and Getafix, by Belenos!” He shouted with all his might, trying not to show the panic that had once again clouded all his senses. Asterix, his friend – his best friend, his brother – looked at him with eyes full of fear, without a doubt waiting for Obelix to free him from the hands of his captor. Obelix understood the Gaul boy desperately wanted to be with him… under his protective embrace… safe from the Romans. No, Obelix wouldn’t allow that man to take Asterix away from his people. Even though he didn’t like to feel hatred, he couldn’t help it at this moment. He was furious with the man who was driving the carriage. He was furious with him for taking Getafix and he was furious because the Roman had also somehow managed to catch Asterix.

Suddenly the carriage passed over a stone that made the vehicle and its occupants stagger. Asterix, with a strangled cry, hit his head on the side of the carriage and stopped moving. When Obelix saw this, his blood boiled. Not only had the Romans separated him from his best friend, but because of them, Asterix could be injured precisely when he couldn’t defend himself. This was already too much. Without thinking, the great Gaul accelerated his pace. He wanted to get to that carriage as soon as possible. He wanted to save his friends. He wanted that Roman to regret what he had done. He wanted to erase the expression of fear and horror from Asterix's face.

With the shaking of the carriage, Overanxius and Getafix seemed to lose their balance. The Roman managed to stay firm and not fall, but Getafix wasn’t so lucky. The sudden movement caused him to fall forward, and since he was bound, the druid used one of his feet as a foothold and the knee of his other leg as another. He let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't fallen from the cart, which no doubt if it had happened could have been very painful, especially with their speed.

The older man then looked at the boy to verify his condition, and when he saw he wasn’t moving, panic seized him. He looked at the red-haired Gaul with frightened eyes and said:

“Obelix, hurry! You have to get Asterix out of here!"

Although he spoke with firm voice, Obelix was able to perceive the fear in Getafix’s voice. He honestly didn’t know if it was the words of his druid, or his own determination that made him forget everything around him. There was only one idea in his mind… to bring his friends back home safely.

Overanxius looked over his shoulder after hearing the bearded man's words, and when he realized his pursuer had gained so much ground, he knew he must make a decision, and soon. He looked at Getafix and then Asterix, and after momentarily weighing it, he decided to go back to his original plan of going with a single hostage to Rome.

Although the thought of not being able to take both Gauls with him made him grind his teeth, he knew if he had at least one of them, the entire town would still be vulnerable.

Grunting slightly at what he was about to do, he looked back at Getafix and kicked him, knocking the druid off balance. Getafix staggered dangerously close to the edge of the chariot. At that moment another bump in the road finished the Roman’s work, and Getafix fell from the carriage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… you think I was too much cruel with Getafix? He’s an old man, and a falling like that… he could really end up hurt… badly. Welp, did anyone thought something like this would happen? Obviously Overanxius didn’t. and because of that, he has lost one of those he pretended to offer to Caesar. Now the question is, will he manage to get Rome or will someone stop him? What do you think? Please don’t doubt on let a review, to read your opinions encourages me to continue writing. 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the fifthteen guests and blackstar1988w, MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: DumbassFangirl, ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	15. Unexpected surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you’re all fine! Here I bring you the next chapter of Getafix’s mistake! Overanxius is a monster for what he did to Getafix! The big question here is, will he end harmed or unharmed? To know the answer, you’ll have to read, and after reading, you can leave a review, if you want. I love to hear your thoughts about this.😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the next chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

“GETAFIX!”

Getafix heard someone calling him, but at that moment it didn't matter to him. No, nothing mattered to him at all. For the druid, the only thing on his mind was the feeling of weightlessness enveloping him completely. The druid knew this sensation was temporary and that sooner or later his body would hit the ground… and he knew the moment he did, an unimaginable pain would probably spread throughout his entire body.

Faced with these prospects, the white-robed man closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for the imminent impact. But to his surprise, the blow never came, and was instead replaced by large hands that protected him from possible harm. Getafix didn't know exactly what happened. He only knew he was rolling on the forest floor until he finally stopped.

The old druid remained with his eyes closed, using his other senses to try to determine what had happened. From what he knew, he was in a protective embrace. Strange – and at the same time familiar arms – tightly closed around his body but without crushing him, making him feel safe. In addition, a warm breath came intermittently tickling his face, especially his nose. Finally, he could also hear shallow breaths, almost sounding like the gasps of someone who had just exerted great physical effort, although the druid knew very well there were other reasons that could lead a person to breathe in this way.

Ultimately, the combination of all these sensations made the druid feel safe in the arms of his savior. It was only then that Getafix dared to open his eyes again, and as he did so, his gaze met Obelix's. The great Gaul seemed deeply frightened, as if the unthinkable – that the sky had fallen on their heads – had happened, and he looked Getafix over from top to bottom to make sure nothing had happened to him.

As the druid became more aware of his surroundings and what had just happened, he looked at Obelix and offered him a tender, reassuring smile:

"Obelix, don't worry, I'm fine."

Obelix's eyes kept fluttering all over Getafix's body, as if he wasn’t able to believe the druid's words or as if the druid had a second head. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out of his mouth. He tried a second time and then said:

"Getafix I… I'm sorry… everything happened so fast… that man pushed you out of the carriage – you were going to fall to the ground and I, I…"

Getafix didn’t know what Obelix was trying to say. The great Gaul's hands were shaking, and his expression of fear hadn’t diminished in the slightest. On the contrary, the more time passed the more nervous the redheaded Gaul seemed to be. Upon this, the druid, seeing how nervous the menhir dealer had become, tried to reassure him as best he could.

"Obelix, nothing serious has happened –"

"I could have crushed you!" Obelix said at once in a slightly desperate voice.

The druid was surprised at his friend's outburst and involuntarily turned away from the great Gaul, causing Obelix to lower his gaze to the ground, as if he were embarrassed by what he had just said, or as if he felt Getafix was frightened of him.

Getafix couldn't help but feel bad for the menhir deliver when he realized how he’d flinched. It was partly his fault Obelix felt this way. If he had been more cautious and had taken everything he needed from the forest the first time, he wouldn’t have needed to take a second trip and he wouldn’t have been captured by the Romans.

And then there were the consequences of his lack of care… because of his negligence, Asterix had escaped from the village and had been captured, as well. To the druid these were all serious flaws. He should have been able to stop all of this from happening. He should have been much more careful. He should have prevented this.

Obelix suddenly looked up, meeting his druid’s eyes. The bearded man in return looked into those small eyes and saw so much fear… the need to feel safe, to know he hadn’t done anything wrong, and that the current problems weren’t his fault.

Obelix opened his mouth, and his voice – slightly less shaky than before – announced:

“I was so close to not catching you that… oh by Tutatis! If I hadn't reacted and caught you in the air I… I…"

He seemed unable to put an end to whatever he wanted to say, but Getafix knew what he was trying to say, and he knew Obelix well enough to know if something had happened to him, the great Gaul wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. The village druid knew very well his priority now was to assure the red-haired Gaul that all was fine and that there was nothing he should fear for the druid's well-being. He smiled warmly and said to Obelix in a soft voice:

"But you did. I'm fine thanks to you, Obelix."

Getafix made a gesture of wanting to put his feet on the ground and stand up without Obelix having to hold him in his arms. Naturally the great Gaul didn’t stop him, though at first he seemed a bit reluctant to let Getafix go. When Getafix was finally standing on his own two feet, he looked around, gazing at the forest they were in… where he had gone so many times to fetch supplies… the one he practically knew like the back of his hand and that he thought he would never see again.

Although he was glad he had escaped from the Romans, he couldn't help but be afraid for Asterix… Asterix was still in the hands of this man, and if they didn't catch him, he would most likely take him to Rome. The truth is, Getafix didn’t want to think about what could happen to Asterix if he were handed over to Caesar. It could almost be said the blond warrior had been a more formidable opponent than Vergincetorix himself… not for having battled Caesar's troops, but rather for the cunning and determination he had shown in his many encounters with the ruler of the empire.

His gaze met Obelix's again, and in a serious voice he said:

"Obelix, you must go after that Roman. You must prevent him from taking Asterix to Rome!"

Obelix seemed surprised at first… how could he not be? He didn’t want to leave Getafix there alone… not after what he had almost done… what could have happened if he had… if he had…

With what had almost happened it was very difficult for Obelix to leave Getafix in the middle of the forest.

But on the other hand… Asterix was in grave danger, and he knew it. He knew his best friend wouldn’t be able to defend himself from the Roman who had taken him. He knew Asterix would have no chance if the Roman managed to get him to Rome.

It hurt the great Gaul's heart to know his traveling companion… his best friend… the person most similar to a brother he had ever had… was in an extremely dangerous situation, and the worst thing was that he had not been there to prevent it.

To be fair, the red-haired Gaul didn't know how the Gaul boy had managed to get out of the village unseen, but that didn't matter at all now. No, Obelix hadn't been careful enough with the little Gaul, and now he knew he had to go after him as soon as possible… he could not stay still like a menhir. Getafix was absolutely right!

The great Gaul had a great inner conflict. He didn’t know what to decide… stay with Getafix, or go after Asterix? What should he do?

"Getafix, what you say is true, but…"

The bearded man shook his head. He couldn't allow his friend to have doubts about what the priorities of the moment were. He was no longer in danger… but Asterix was. Obelix had to go find Asterix and bring him back as soon as possible. Getafix didn’t want to be harsh with the red-haired Gaul, but from his point of view they were wasting precious time that this Roman would undoubtedly use to escape with little Asterix. He looked at Obelix seriously, although he tried not to show excessive hardness. The menhir dealer had undoubtedly been one of the people most affected by what happened to Asterix.

"I'll be fine, Obelix, but, by Belisana, Asterix needs you."

Those words seemed to awaken something inside Obelix… his eyes widened and his pupils dilated slightly as he absorbed what his druid had just told him. He parted a bit from Getafix and said:

"Oh, Druid, you are absolutely right. I’m going to rescue Asterix, by Tutatis! That Roman will learn not to mess with the Gauls!"

With this declaration, Obelix started his persuit again. The speed with which he left caused both the druid's beard and cloak to flap in the wind. Getafix stared at the trail of dust that Obelix left in his wake and sent fervent prayers to the gods that the great Gaul could rescue Asterix and bring him to the safety of the village.

"Getafix!" Cacofonix shouted suddenly. Getafix was slightly surprised to hear him, but immediately remembered he had seen how the bard appeared from the trees to stand next to Geriatrix, just before Obelix pursued them. Furthermore, the druid was sure he had heard someone else screaming through the trees… Tragicomix, if he heard right. That could only mean one thing… that they had all come there to find him.

The bard soon appeared in Getafix’s field of vision. To tell the truth, the blond Gaul was one of the fastest Gauls in the village… when he wasn’t under the effects of the magic potion, of course, because when all Gauls were under the effects of the magic potion, they all had a similar level of speed.

The bard reached Getafix. He had apparently been running for a long time. He stopped when he got there and hunched over, resting both hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. The druid advanced to his friend and tried to help him, or at least give him comfort… but he remembered bitterly his hands were still tied. In all the chaos and excitement, Obelix had completely forgotten to untie him.

"Oh, by Belenos," the druid muttered. His little outburst caught Cacofonix’s attention, who had apparently already largely regained his ability to breathe. The bard straightened up and looked at his druid with concern. Then, placing a hand on his shoulder, asked:

"Getafix, are you okay?"

The druid had tried to remove his restraints, so he barely registered the blond man's soft touch. And when Cacofonix spoke, he was surprised to hear his voice. He looked up and saw the bard’s eyes, which showed a need to know mixed with a hint of fear. That was like a small stab of pain in Getafix’s heart. The last thing he wanted was for the villagers he loved so much to be scared.

Overcoming the emotions that had momentarily mastered him, the druid replied:

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine, it’s just that… well…"

Lowering his gaze to his torso, the druid showed Cacofonix the ropes that kept his upper limbs limited, preventing him from moving them at all.

The bard followed Getafix’s gaze, and his eyes widened when he saw what the druid wanted to show him. How had he not realized before Getafix was in such a situation? The bard was slightly embarrassed that he hadn't noticed earlier that the older man was restrained and unable to move.

"Oh," was all he could say before adding, "Wait a minute. I’ll free you."

When Getafix was free, he moved his arms to re-establish the blood’s flow through them. When the Romans tied up their prisoners, it was clear they did so meticulously to avoid any chance of escape. After a while, he turned his attention back to Cacofonix, and saw the bard move his head in all directions, as if searching for something.

"Cacofonix, by Tutatis, what's wrong with you?" the druid asked, this time being the one placing a hand on the other Gaul's shoulder.

The bard stopped looking in all directions and focused on his druid. Then with a slightly surprised voice, he answered the druid's question with another question:

"Where is Obelix? I thought he had rescued you."

Getafix simply smiled and replied:

"And that’s true; Obelix has saved me.”

Getafix's response only caused Cacofonix's confusion to grow. If Obelix had rescued Getafix as he claimed, then… where was his red-haired friend? Knowing the only one who could answer that question was the man in front of him, he did the only thing he could do:

"So where is he?"

Tragicomix appeared at that moment from among the trees, followed closely by Geriatrix. The younger Gaul had refused to let Geriatrix go alone. Although he knew the older man could fend for himself, he preferred to accompany him. Given everything that had happened so far, he didn’t want to risk another Gaul falling into the hands of the Romans.

They both reached the other two Gauls and immediately noticed Obelix's absence, and since they had heard the question Cacofonix asked only moments ago, the two Gauls concluded he was referring to Obelix.

The three Gauls watched in surprise as the druid lowered his gaze to the ground, his general appearance resembling that of an ashamed man, as if he had committed some fault that deserved to be charged.

When he spoke, his voice was thin and soft, almost like a whisper:

"He has gone to rescue… Asterix."

Exclamations of surprise escaped the lips of the other three present. Rescue Asterix? But… how could that even be possible?

"What?! But Asterix is in the village!" exclaimed Tragicomix. That was what was on the three Gauls’ minds, but the youngest of them was the one who had recovered from the surprise of the druid's statement first, and it was he who expressed this belief.

Getafix turned his gaze to the Gaul in plaid pants, his eyes showing pain and shame. Then he shook his head and spoke again:

“I’m afraid that’s not true. Apparently, our young friend remembered how to escape from the village, and he left without anyone noticing… the Romans caught him and brought him to where they were holding me… he told me himself how he had escaped."

"Oh, by Tutatis!" Geriatrix exclaimed, putting a hand to his forehead. His T-shaped cane fell to the ground and the old Gaul staggered, as if suddenly a strong dizziness had seized him. The old man had never told anyone about it, but Asterix was one of the few Gauls who had treated him not only with the respect that an older man deserves, but also when necessary, he had referred to him as a fellow warrior. He had treated him as an equal – a comrade in arms – and not as a hindrance who was nothing but a nuisance in battle.

If it weren't for Gauls like Asterix, Geriatrix was sure that on more than one occasion his position in the village would have been questioned, and he would probably feel much older now than he really was.

The blond warrior had been one of the reasons why he continued to be at the forefront of the battles against the Romans, and now… now he was in trouble, and if Obelix wasn’t able to help Asterix… then Asterix… no, the old Gaul couldn’t think like this. He had to hope Obelix would be able to rescue his best friend and that soon all the villagers would again enjoy the company of the blond warrior… he should also have faith that Getafix would find a cure that would return his friend to his age. Yes, he had to be optimistic.

Cacofonix and Tragicomix had looks of shame on their faces. They both seemed unable to look at Getafix. Cacofonix felt terrible. He should have realized something was wrong when he was unable to find Asterix either on his way to or from Geriatrix’s hut.

On the other hand, Tragicomix seemed to be the most affected by the news. He had assured Obelix ad nauseam that Asterix was in the village and that logically he was safe. But that wasn’t true. The Gaul boy had escaped without anyone seeing him and had been captured again. What all the villagers knew very well had to be avoided had happened. And if they hadn't found that Roman who was already taking Getafix to Rome, they would surely have taken Asterix, too, and they would have thought he was still safe somewhere within the village walls. How could he have been so confident? Why had he ignored Obelix when the great Gaul insisted on finding Asterix first before going to find his druid?

If something happened to the blond warrior now, he… he… he didn't know if he would be able to forgive himself, that would be a worse punishment than if the sky fell on his head… all for wanting to impose his will. His father would be very disappointed in him. A good leader must listen to his followers, not impose his sole and absolute will. The pain he felt was a great weight in his heart… a weight so great it seemed to him he would not be able to move if he tried.

"What do we do now, oh druid?” asked Geriatrix, trying not to sound desperate. He didn't want everyone's spirits to drop any more than they had already.

Getafix looked at the old Gaul with sadness. He knew he had to maintain a positive attitude with all of them… he had to keep everyone's faith alive that Obelix would bring Asterix back… although, to tell the truth, even he was having a hard time believing that was possible.

The druid let out a sigh and said to the others present:

"Obelix has gone looking for him. I'm afraid the only thing we can do is pray to the gods that he will be able to bring him back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… I felt terribly bad for Obelix here, he really thought he could have hurt Getafix. Obelix sometimes isn’t aware of his strength… but he is aware of his high and that he is a little plump, so he is aware he can hurt others because of this. Poor Obelix. Fortunately, Getafix managed to make him react so he could go after Asterix and rescue him. Will ha manage to do that? What do you think? Please let me know your thoughts about what will happen, I love to read your ideas and opinions. This you encourages me to continue writing. 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the fifthteen guests and blackstar1988w, MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: DumbassFangirl, ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	16. Dilemmas of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you’re all fine! Welp, as every week (if I don’t forget like almost happened today) here I bring you the next chapter of Getafix’s mistake! Thanks God Obelix saved Getafix just in time, but on the other hand, he was worried he could have harm Getafix. Poor Obelix… but now, he has to recue Asterix. Will he be able to save him before Overanxius take him to Rome? well, we’ll see. If you’re enjoying this story, please, can you leave a review? Just if you want. I love to hear your thoughts about this.😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the next chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

Hurry, hurry, hurry, he had to gain as much distance as possible! By all the gods, he couldn’t allow that chubby Gaul to catch up to them again. If he did, he would lose everything he had fought so hard for. He would lose his opportunity to receive direct recognition from Caesar in person for his bravery… he would lose even the possibility that the sovereign of the Empire would name him his successor! All Overanxius’ hopes and dreams would be lost. They would vanish like clouds blown by the wind. No, he wasn’t willing to give them up. He would fight to the end not to lose what he was so close to achieving.

He truly prayed to the gods that throwing the druid out of the chariot would have created enough distraction for him to escape. He dared to look behind him again, and joy blossomed slightly in his heart and a smile adorned his face when he saw that no one was chasing him. That was a good sign in his current situation. But Overanxius knew he couldn't relax… at least not yet. That Gaul was really fast, despite his physical appearance, and he had been about to catch them. If he had almost succeeded a little while ago, what could stop him from catching them now? He had no more excess cargo to shed, and nothing else he could do to distract him. He had to escape as soon as possible, or else think of some other way to create a distraction big enough so that this Gaul couldn't reach him or his prisoner.

Speaking of his prisoner, the Roman senator now directed his gaze to the boy who was still lying on the floor of the chariot. The blow he received earlier must have knocked him unconscious. That was for the best; Overanxius preferred not to have to put up with a child crying, or worse, screaming during their journey. To tell the truth, he didn’t like children at all, and didn’t understand how there could be men and women who voluntarily decided to marry and have children. Children were nothing more than a burden in his opinion – beings that left a person unable to enjoy their freedom and that limited the potential given to them by the gods.

The only reason he was traveling with a child now now was because he knew this child was actually a warrior who had made a fool of Caesar on more than one occasion, and also because he knew the boy would be easier to subjugate as long as he had this appearance. If he were the adult he really was, it would most likely have been more difficult to keep him still or prevent him from attempting an escape. Overanxius had learned in the Roman camp this Gaul was a born adventurer, an intelligent and insightful man, with a great ability to concoct the most ingenious plans in order to keep his people safe… a man who was able to go to the ends of the earth – and in fact had done so – only to rescue his druid. He also knew the blond warrior had had all these adventures along with that red-haired Gaul in striped pants.

Yes, as he had discovered, the two Gauls were inseparable friends… they did everything together… they took care of each other, they were like… brothers. Overanxius frowned at this thought. He had no brothers or sisters. He had never had them, and to tell the truth… he had never felt the need to have them. During his younger years in Rome, however, he had seen multiple instances of a boy, a young man, or even multiple children defending their brother or sister from older and sometimes stronger children. The Roman senator couldn’t understand what could drive someone to take such a risk just to defend another who was weaker. He feared, however, what he had seen in Rome would also happen with his prisoner and that fat Gaul.

The light that filtered between the leaves of the trees became more and more frequent until finally Overanxius left the arboreal space and was greeted with the vision of large extensions of flat field on both sides of the road. He didn’t know if he had managed to gain a lot of ground over Obelix, but he did know if he stopped, even for a short time, it might be a mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life.

The horses continued to pull the vehicle, forced to run practically at the limit of their capacity, and Overanxius began to notice the effects of their fatigue. Knowing they wouldn’t be able to keep up with their running pace for much longer, the senator groaned in frustration. Then, as if his luck were not already unfortunate enough, the Roman suddenly found himself at a crossroads, the first leading to Lutetia, the second to Avaricum, and the last to Lemonum. The senator considered taking the second road. He knew this would be the most direct way to reach Massilla, since his plan was to embark for Rome from there. But knowing he was being hunted, he didn't know if that would be the best option. What if the Gaul guessed his intentions and took the same path as him?

Overanxius didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know which way to choose, and he was running out of time! Suddenly the sound of approaching horses caught his attention. He looked at the source of the noise and saw another chariot driven by a Gaul approaching from the Lutetia road. Seeing him, Caesar's envoy tried to hide the boy as best he could. He was well aware a Gaul wouldn’t look favorably on a Roman with a fellow Gaul as a prisoner, especially if that prisoner was a child. The Gaul stopped his cart next to the senator’s, since the Roman had stopped right in the middle and wasn’t letting the other travelers go down the lane that would lead them to their destination.

He was a relatively young man, but rather short for his age. His physique was rather weak in appearance, although with these people, it was difficult to judge by appearance only. After stopping the cart, the newly arrived man looked at Overanxius. He seemed surprised to find a Roman in these lands.

"Move aside, Roman! By Tutatis, I'm in a hurry!" said the Gaul driver in an irritated voice. Understandably, he disliked having found a Roman. It was a general feeling among all the Gauls, especially after the defeat of the great Vercingetorix at the Battle of Alesia, although no Gaul dared to speak of it aloud, because they knew spreading their opinions and low regard for the Romans could bring dire consequences.

“No more than me, Gaul! By Jupiter!" Overanxius replied with a frown. How dare he? Did this Gaul believe he had the right to speak thus to a Roman citizen of his caliber? Of course not! For the love of Venus, Caesar's envoy was unwilling to allow an inhabitant of that territory to treat him in such a way.

The Gaul, after hearing the senator's response, gripped the reins of his chariot more tightly than before in an attempt to contain his growing anger. The Romans were unbearable. Since they signed the Roman Pax, they had lived relatively quietly with the Romans… but there were many who deeply disagreed with that treaty and weren’t amused by having to compromise their customs and culture. The Gauls were, after all, a people proud of their tradition, and having foreigners come in and impose their way of life on them wasn’t the life they had in mind. No, the Romans had no right to tell the Gauls how they should live, how they should build, or what they could or couldn’t do. Not to mention the taxes… why were they obliged to pay the Romans if they occupied lands that weren’t theirs? That didn't make any sense!

The occupant of the cart from Lutetia took a deep breath and, looking at the Roman with a hard expression, said almost in a whisper:

"By Belenos, Roman, don't make me angry."

Overanxius' frown deepened. He couldn't waste time, and this person was wasting precious time he didn't have! Besides, he was a high-ranking Roman citizen. He couldn't allow a common peasant to treat him in such a way. It just wasn't a valid option for someone of his social status.

Temporarily forgetting his prisoner, he faced the Gaul and asked:

"Excuse me? Do you know who you are talking to? I am a Roman senator!" his voice radiated contempt for that Gaul, laced with superiority. No, absolutely no Gaul had the right to speak to him that way.

But the man in front of him didn’t seem to share his opinion, for with a sharp blow he gripped the edges of his cart. Such was the force he was exerting that his knuckles turned white.

"I don’t care if you were Caesar himself!" he yelled suddenly, and continued, "Now, get out of my way, by Tutatis!"

Overanxious looked slightly surprised at the Gaul. He didn’t expect a reaction like that in a man as small as him. The man's face had turned red, almost like a tomato… no doubt a clear reflection of the anger that must be building up inside him. Despite that, the Roman senator soon recovered from his surprise and glared at the Gaul again. How had this man dared to talk of Caesar like that? In the name of the gods, this was too much!

But on the other hand, maybe that Gaul could be his salvation. Feeling a sudden curiosity that could lead to a wonderful plan, he asked:

"Where are you going?"

Now it was the Gaul's turn to be surprised. His mustache rose slightly as he processed the Roman senator's words. Why did this Roman change the subject so suddenly? Why would a Roman worry about where he was going? Were the Romans dedicated to controlling everything the Gauls did? If so, this Roman was wrong if he thought just asking would get him the answer. All his frustration that had been building up in their short talk came out suddenly in an eruption of fury against the empire.

“That is none of your business, Roman! You’ve brought us nothing but pain and suffering! Don't expect me to tell you anything! You hear me? Anything!"

He stared at the Roman, his eyes blazing with fury. He wouldn’t give in. He wasn’t willing to let that Roman know where was he going, whatever his intentions were.

"I was just curious," Overanxius said indifferently with a shrug, as if he really didn’t care which path the Gaul would choose. The truth was that if that Gaul went where the Roman was waiting, hopefully he would help him to mislead that chubby Gaul who was chasing him.

The Gaul in the chariot seemed stunned by the Roman's carefree appearance, yet still refused to give in to the senator's attempt to discover his route.

“I said it's none of your business! Now get out of my way! And don't even think about following me!” he said again. In his opinion, he had already wasted too much time with this Roman, and if he wanted to reach his destination, he had to get rid of this man at once. The senator continued to maintain his indifferent demeanor as he said:

"And why should I?"

The Gaul was silent for a few moments before stammering:

“I… this… well… Arg! Just move!”

Overanxius shrugged again, and with a tug on his reins, urged the horses back. While doing this, the other occupant of the road noticed the senator had some kind of cargo at his feet, although he didn’t give it much thought. This Roman could carry whatever he wanted. He wouldn’t even pay attention to it. Romans didn’t deserve his time.

When the senator finally pulled his vehicle off the road, the Gaul whipped his own horses and led them toward Avaricum, leaving a trail of dust in their wake. Overanxious smiled when he saw the Gaul’s choice. If he had also made his way to Avaricum, then that red-haired Gaul would have most likely found him sooner or later. As he had discovered, the two friends had gone to Rome in the past, and without a doubt this had been the path they would have taken. So if he chose that one, the plump Gaul would do it, too and find him before reaching Rome.

The Roman senator redirected his horses to take the road leading to Lemonum. The new route he had chosen would take him to Tarraco, and from there he could embark to Rome. It was a slightly longer road, sure, but without a doubt, his pursuer wouldn’t choose this long path to go to the capital of the empire.

He gave his horses another whip to pick up the pace. Only when he was sure he'd managed to outwit his pursuer would he allow himself and his horses to take a break. Until then, the only thing on his mind was the fact that he must run… prevent that red-haired Gaul from finding them and losing his prisoner again before he could even reach Rome.

A soft moan caught his attention, and checking the passenger next to him, he saw the boy curl up and twist as far as his bonds allowed. It almost seemed the boy was having nightmares. Overanxious looked at him with slight curiosity. Truthfully, as fearsome as those Gauls were, it was almost difficult for him to believe they could suffer nightmares… but on the other hand, the boy had seemed very scared before receiving the blow that left him unconscious, so it probably wasn't impossible. For the gods' sake, of course it was possible! The Gauls were human beings after all, they couldn't be superior to the Romans.

The senator whipped his horses again, and instantly another groan from the blond Gaul reached his ears. This time, when he looked down at his prisoner, he watched with dismay as he began to regain consciousness. The senator suppressed a groan of frustration. He had hoped the Gaul boy would stay unconscious for a while longer, but apparently the boy in his custody had decided that was enough and he didn’t want to continue sleeping.

The little Gaul opened his eyes slowly. The site that greeted him was that of the inside of a cart and part of a dirt road, along which fields of green grass stretched out on both sides. Asterix stared with his small eyes and a puzzled expression on his face. His behavior reflected he didn’t know or didn’t remember how he had gotten there. Before waking up, he had been having strange dreams again of places he didn’t remember visiting. In those dreams Obelix appeared again, just as he looked when he woke up the day after being rescued. Next to his best friend there was always Dogmatix, the red-haired Gaul's friendly pet, who had become a great friend of his, too. Asterix continued to contemplate what was before his eyes. He wasn't moving, yet everything around him was moving. Was he going on a trip? Had he fallen asleep on the way? If so, why did his arms hurt so much? He had probably fallen asleep in a strange position… but even so… he didn't remember anyone ever telling him he was going on a trip. Besides, everyone who had been with him had been very protective, as if they didn’t want him to leave the village… so who was he with?

The sound of a whip hit caught his attention, and when he turned his head towards the source of the noise he gasped. Then all the memories of the recent events suddenly came back to him, like the blow of a hammer when Fulliatomatix’s father hit the anvil while working. Asterix began to hyperventilate when he saw where he really was. He tried to get up. At first was difficult, but he succeeded. His gaze went back to his captor, who mostly kept his eyes on the path, but from time to time looked at him if only to make sure he was still there.

Asterix turned his head from one side to the other, looking in the small space of the cart. He seemed to be looking for something… or someone. He knew something was wrong. There was a small gap in his memory that told him he was missing something important. He did a review of what he knew so far. He was alone in that vehicle, next to a Roman who, from the first moment he saw him, wanted to take him away from his home… his family… his friends... He remembered Getafix had gone to the forest and had disappeared. He also remembered he had escaped from the village with Dogmatix to try to find his druid… and this had led the Romans to take him again. They took him to their camp, and there he discovered they also had Getafix. The last thing he remembered was they had both been put into a cart and the bad man was driving them through the woods. After this, his mind was blank.

After this mental evaluation of what happened, his face acquired an expression of fear. His heart accelerated and it almost seemed his chest was going to burst as he was unable to contain his heart. Now that he was fully aware of his situation, he understood why his arms and torso hurt when he woke up, as he remembered the chains – with which they had tied him in the Roman camp – still continued to restrict his movements. It was very painful. In addition to their heaviness, it was difficult for him to stand without losing his equilibrium. He almost looked like one of those rocking horses, like the one Fulliautomatix's father had made for him not long ago… or at least that's what the little Gaul remembered? But by far, what scared Asterix the most was that Getafix wasn’t with him. What had happened to him? Where had he gone? He knew very well his druid wouldn’t abandon him just like that. He looked again at the Roman who was driving the chariot, and although he actually feared the answer, he felt he should ask the question:

"Where… where is Getafix?"

Overanxius wasn’t surprised by that question. In fact, he hoped the boy would ask him about the druid the moment he woke up. Still looking at the path that stretched before his eyes, he replied:

“Oh, that old bearded man? He was left behind.” He tried to sound as neutral as possible, without showing that he actually disliked the fact he had lost his second gift to Caesar. He looked back at the Asterix and when he saw his expression had changed from fear to one of pure horror he rejoiced. The little Gaul had lowered his gaze back to the floor of the cart, and the senator could appreciate his breathing had accelerated and his body was shaking uncontrollably… this was too perfect to be true. One of the enemies of the empire, although he had the appearance and mind of a child, trembling at his feet… it was fantastic. At that moment an idea blossomed in his mind. He was going to make the boy lose all hope of being rescued.

"You're alone now, boy," he said in a jovial tone of voice, as if he knew no one was going to come back for that little Gaul. He discreetly looked at the boy's reaction to this statement.

Asterix looked up slightly confused. He remembered Getafix had been by his side while the Roman was driving and then… then Obelix had appeared. He was chasing them… and had tried to get them, but the cart moved and he hit his head. He didn’t know what had happened after that.

"But I saw Obelix," with a hint of hope in his voice. He knew his best friend wouldn’t abandon him. Furthermore, since he was rescued the first time, the red-haired Gaul hadn’t left him alone for a moment. He was always aware of all his needs. So, he had good reason to hope that Obelix would come to his rescue.

The Roman senator looked at Asterix indifferently, as if the mention of that Gaul was casual and unimportant. Then looking back down the road, he said:

"Obelix? Ah! You mean that chubby Gaul? "

“Obelix is not chubby! Where is Obelix? I saw him!” Asterix replied. That Roman had no right to speak of his best friend like that.

"Yes, you may have seen him, but he preferred to stay with your dear druid." He looked sideways at the blond boy and observed with joy how fear had settled on his features again, and his gaze had once again strayed to the transport floor. A half smile appeared on the face of Caesar's envoy. Then he added:

"As I said, you are alone; your friend isn’t going to come for you."

Asterix looked at the Roman again after hearing those words. He couldn't believe it… he didn't want to believe it! He knew Obelix wouldn’t abandon him. Those were lies this Roman was telling him. They had to be. With renewed determination, he took a defiant stance, or as defiant as it could be in his situation, and trying to sound brave, said:

"Obelix will come for me!"

Overanxius let out a laugh, as if his prisoner's hopes and confidence were a funny joke. This caused Asterix to look at him fearfully, although the young Gaul did his best to hide it from his captor. He knew this man had already seen him scared, but now he would show him that the Gauls were also brave.

"I doubt it very much," he said with a huge smile on his face. He wanted to make the boy believe there was no one who was going to come for him… that no one missed him or cared enough for him to waste their time coming to rescue him.

"He will come," Asterix said again with a slightly trembling voice and his brow furrowed slightly. He didn’t think it was possible that Obelix was going to let that Roman take him away from him, especially after seeing the concern and tenderness with which he had taken care of him at all times.

Overanxius looked at the blond Gaul again and tilted his head curiously, studying his behavior… the tone of his voice… his precarious attempt to appear brave… all those gestures were useless, without a doubt. So, without erasing the smile from his face, he asked again:

"Don’t you think if he were looking for you, he would have found you already?"

Asterix's eyes widened. That Roman… was he right? How was it possible that Obelix hadn’t found him? When he began to chase them into the forest, Asterix saw his friend – practically without effort – getting closer and closer to them. So… where was he now? Had he abandoned him? No, that couldn't be, Obelix wouldn't do that!

Thinking about all this made Asterix's head start to ache. He didn’t want to believe that Roman’s words. He was lying to him! However… although he didn’t want to believe it… there was something in his mind that was beginning to make him believe the man in front of him was telling him the truth.

These conflicting thoughts did nothing to help his growing headache. The boy closed his eyes in an attempt to ease the pain a bit, but it was useless. Asterix didn’t know if it was because of what that Roman said or because of the pain he felt, but soon tears began to form in his eyes… although he refused to shed them in front of that man. No, he would keep his dignity for as long as he could.

But despite his efforts, the tears – like bright pearls in his eyes – didn’t go unnoticed by Overanxius, who naturally considered his plan was paying off. He just needed another little push to finally achieve his purpose.

"That just goes to show he cares about you less than you imagined," he told his prisoner. This time, the senator didn't even have to pretend he was amused by this, because it actually amused him, a lot.

When Asterix heard those words, he couldn't take it anymore, the tears began to roll slowly down his face, like the melted wax of a candle rushing to the ground. This Roman had achieved what Asterix didn’t want. Now he was conflicted internally. Part of him firmly believed Obelix would soon appear and save him, but another part believed his friend wouldn’t come, and he could never return home. He feared he would be a prisoner of Rome… forever.

This sensation seemed strangely familiar to him, as if in the past he had already experienced being separated from his best friend and his hopes of going home were practically nonexistent. Asterix couldn’t understand how a feeling of loneliness and sadness like that could be familiar to him. This was very strange… it was something that Asterix found very difficult to understand.

But despite all these negative feelings, the Gaul boy tried to hold on to the few hopes he still had. He tried to maintain an appearance of courage, of Gaul dignity, as he remembered multiple occasions when his father spoke to him of the pride and dignity Gauls were supposed to have. The words of his father echoing in his mind gave him the strength to continue to resist believing the words of the Roman senator.

"That isn’t true. Obelix and Getafix care about me," he said with an attitude of reinforced courage.

Overanxius was surprised at the boy's sudden show of courage, although he did his best to hide it. He knew he had succeeded in sowing the seeds of doubt in his prisoner’s mind, and although the boy showed he wouldn’t succumb to despair so quickly, it was also true the senator planned to do everything possible to ensure those doubts he had generated in the little one would bear fruit until they became solid reality. He would make this Gaul distrust his own people.

"You can deny it if you want, but deep down you know I'm right, little Gaul." he said again, keeping his tone of voice neutral, with a hint of sadness, almost as if he felt sorry for Asterix.

Asterix didn’t want to continue listening to what that Roman was saying to him. His words were like daggers that plunged directly into his heart… wounds so deep they made it difficult to breathe.

Asterix wanted Obelix to come to his rescue. He wished Getafix were by his side to comfort him and to assure him this Roman was lying to him. But Asterix saw his wishes weren’t being fulfilled, and that instead of having Obelix or Getafix with him, he was being led away from his home by an evil man.

The little Gaul couldn't help it. The further the cart went, the more Asterix felt he could never return home to his loved ones. The Gaul boy looked away from his captor and back at the road they were traveling. He could still see the forest in which he had played so many times… in which he had gone many times with his friends… from which his father brought wild boars to eat… a forest he felt he would never see again. He continued to contemplate the landscape until that forest disappeared from his sight. At that moment, he felt that, indeed, he was leaving his town forever.

Asterix couldn't help it. New tears formed in his eyes and began their languid descent down his face.

"No…" he whispered when finally, the last light of hope he had left was extinguished, like an oil lamp left empty.

* * *

Obelix ran as fast as he could with the branches of the trees hitting him continuously in the face and the leaves temporarily blocking his vision until he managed to remove them from his eyes. The fact he was permanently under the effects of the magic potion made his speed extraordinarily fast… unparalleled in the world… no athlete could even reach him. But despite all that speed… all that power that the magic potion conferred on him, the menhir dealer felt he was going slow, and that if he didn’t hurry, he could – Tutatis forbid – lose his best friend, and that was something Obelix could never live with.

He knew Getafix was now in good hands… that nothing had happened to him… that he hadn’t been harmed. But he would never have imagined Asterix was going to be in the chariot along with his druid. Why had he allowed him to leave their chief's cabin unguarded? He was supposed to be the one in charge of protecting him. It wasn’t that he had asked for it, of course, but having been the one who carried him in his arms, and the one who was mostly taking care of him along with Getafix, it wasn’t surprising he felt he was the one who should continue taking care of the child as long as they didn’t find a solution.

But now, with what he had just seen… he had failed as the little Gaul's caretaker. If something were to happen to Asterix, it would be his fault, and Obelix wished with all his might he would reach the Roman who was separating him from his best friend so that he could prevent something from happening to the blond Gaul.

He was so focused on his best friend that he hardly realized he had left the forest and was now running down a dirt road. He kept running forward, hoping to catch up to the chariot of the culprit who kidnapped his druid and Asterix. Suddenly, the red-haired Gaul stopped, his feet skidding on the sandy road, when he found three possible paths to choose from before his eyes. Which one should he follow now? Where would the Roman have gone?

This was one of the moments in which the great Gaul wanted his friend to be there with him. Asterix had always oriented himself much better than Obelix. Asterix always knew at once which way they should take. If it were up to Obelix to perform this task, many times they would have gotten lost or turned around before reaching their destination.

The great Gaul looked in three directions from which to choose. The first path, the one on his… left. Asterix had taught him how to remember which was which, for even in something as simple as this, he was still confused. His friend had told him to not be confused, he had to remember that the hand that held the scarp when carving menhirs was the left. Yes, there was no doubt, the path to his left was the one that led to Lutetia. Was that the way to go? Lutetia… why was that name so familiar to him? There was something… Getafix once said it was a far city… but Rome, too. Were the two cities far from the village and close to each other? Was that it?

No…

That wasn’t it…

What was it?

Of course! He suddenly remembered. In Lutetia there lived Metallurgix, that distant cousin of his whom they once went to see. They had to rescue him since the Roman who ruled that city secretly forced him to make golden sickles that he later sold secretly, just for fun. These Romans are crazy!

But… now that he thought about it, that didn't give him any information about whether or not he should take the path that led to Lutetia. The red-haired Gaul closed his eyes and began to think, trying to bring something to his memory that would reveal whether or not that was the way to go.

At that moment, something came to his mind. Although Obelix wasn’t good at orienting himself, he remembered Getafix saying the Lutetia area was one of the most remote Gaul cities from Rome. Obelix fully trusted Getafix, so if he had said that, it was true. That couldn’t possibly be the way he should go.

He only had two possibilities left, but which one should he choose? What if he was wrong in his choice? No, he couldn't think like that. He had to focus and choose well, for Asterix.

Which path should he choose? Let's see, what little he knew was that Rome was south of his town, so he had to go to the Lemonum direction, right?

But… something was missing… what was it? Rome… Rome was… in the direction the sun was rising! Yes, that was it! Whenever he had gone with Asterix to the capital of the Roman empire, both friends had seen the sun rise in front of them, if they walked before dawn broke. So, he had to head south and east. Yes, Obelix was quite convinced this was the direction he should take, and the only path that these references followed was the one that led to Avaricum. That Roman had surely taken this road, and if he hurried, he would catch up to him.

At that moment, he couldn't explain how, but uncontrollable anxiety filled his heart, as if he had suddenly lost the will to live or life no longer had meaning. He didn't understand why he felt like this. What had happened? How could his heart be filled with such feelings? Obelix also felt his head begin to ache, as if a thousand hammers were hitting him at the same time.

What was happening? He didn't understand… the only time something similar had happened to him was once when he and Asterix were in Rome. On that occasion the two friends separated after going to the public baths, and during that time, Asterix was taken prisoner and locked in a dungeon. When Obelix found him, his friend had nearly drowned due to the fact that his cell had been flooded by the downpour that fell that night.

Before finding the blond warrior, Obelix had felt a growing apprehension in his chest, as if he knew his best friend was in danger… that he needed help… it was almost as if he were experiencing the fear Asterix must have been feeling when he was locked in that space about to drown. Only Tutatis knew what would have happened if Obelix hadn’t found him.

Returning to the current issue, what Obelix was feeling now was very similar to what he felt back then, only now it was a lot worse. That surely meant Asterix was in danger.

Realizing this was the only possible explanation for what was happening, the menhir delivery man wasted no more time and resumed his chase. The sooner he got going, the more likely he would find Asterix and the unpleasant Roman who had kidnaped him. He wouldn’t allow Asterix to continue suffering at his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter ends here, what do you think about it? Did you like it? Does anyone hate Overanxius for what he said to Asterix? The poor boy will feel so lonely and desperate if Obelix don’t find him soon… don’t you think the same? Please let me know your thoughts about what will happen, I love to read your ideas and opinions. This you encourages me to continue writing. 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the fifthteen guests and blackstar1988w, MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: DumbassFangirl, ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	17. Anguish of waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are all of you? I hope you’re all fine! Okay, as every week, here you have the new chapter for you all. Obelix followed the Roman but unfortunately, Overanxius managed to fool him. Poor Obelix… again. He thinks he’ll get Asterix soon but actually, he’s getting far from him. What will happen? How will Obelix manage to find Asterix? All the questions will get their answers in time. If you’re enjoying this story, please, can you leave a review? Just if you want. I love to hear your thoughts about this.😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the next chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

The last moments in which the sun bathed the earth with its rays before disappearing over the horizon had already arrived. The sky turned a reddish orange color. The great sun was already hiding and soon the night would make its appearance. The wind blew gently, slowly moving the leaves of the trees – which seemed to sway in time with the breeze – making a soft noise with the movement. It almost seemed the trees were singing a lullaby for all who lived in the forest. All was calm. Land animals gathered in their burrows and other favorite places to spend the night. The birds flew to their nests to spend the night there with their young.

The silence grew everywhere. It was a call to calm the body, soul and mind for every living being. But that tranquility – these moments of peace – none of them were helping to calm Getafix's mind. No, after being rescued, the old druid had been escorted back to the village, where after explaining all that happened to Vitalstatistix, he had been forced to rest, much to the displeasure of the village druid. Honestly speaking, the bearded man didn’t feel he could rest without knowing Asterix was coming back… that Obelix would be able to rescue him… that everything was going to be okay…

There was too much at stake, too many chances that everything would end in the worst possible way… or to be exact, how the druid didn’t want it to end…

Getafix trusted Obelix. He knew that the red-haired Gaul – though he didn’t appear very intelligent and even acted childish at times – was capable enough to bring the blond warrior back home. But there was a growing feeling inside him, like a heavy and constant burden in his heart, that told him something was wrong… that for some reason, Obelix wouldn’t succeed… that he wouldn’t be able to return with Asterix. The old druid didn’t want to think like that… yet his heart continually presented these possibilities to him, as if there were no chance of hope for this situation.

With such feelings in his heart, the village druid was fully aware he couldn’t rest even if he tried with all his might. So, instead of staying in bed as recommended, he got up. He put his cape around his shoulders, and after putting on his blue shoes, he left his cabin. The last rays of the sun greeted him outside. The sky was acquiring a dark bluish color, a symbol that the night was getting closer. There were also several faces that looked at him in surprise, and not without reason. At the same moment in which he arrived, all the villagers had gathered around him to know the details of what had happened, and naturally they were all very aware he had been ordered to rest. So, when they saw him come out of his cabin, those who observed him were surprised to see him out there.

Getafix looked sympathetically at all the villagers who stared at him, aware of the concern they felt. But no matter how hard they insisted, they wouldn’t get him back inside his home again… at least not immediately. No, until Asterix and Obelix returned, he couldn’t rest. He was convinced that only when the two of them returned would he stop having that nagging sense of fear that had gripped his heart. Getafix walked towards the village entrance gate and stood there, looking up at the trees, expecting that at any moment Obelix would appear from the undergrowth carrying Asterix in his arms. He scanned the forest from side to side, noticing every detail. The slightest sound made his head move in its direction, expecting to see the red-haired Gaul appear. But as much as he wanted it, Obelix didn't show up. Getafix let out a sigh, and as he did so, the humid climate mixed with the cold transformed the air that came out of his lips into a small cloud. Seeing this, the druid became aware of how cold it was already. His icy hands were practically numb at this point. He brought his hands to his mouth and breathed into them, trying to revive them… at least enough to regain sensation. After succeeding, he decided to hide his hands inside his beard, as if it were a blanket that would keep him warm. He then proceeded to sit on one of the large stones at the sides of the entrance, gathering himself up as he tried to keep warm.

The night had finally come. The sky filled with stars and the moon illuminated as far as the druid could see with its pale light. Behind him in the village houses, the hazy light emitted by the flames of the chimneys of each house were visible. The night was cool, and that warm color pouring out of every window in every house was a constant invitation to the druid to go into the warmth of his own home. But he didn’t do it. Getafix decided to stubbornly stay where he was. He wouldn’t move from there… he wouldn’t stop staring at the forest for a second. Right now, the wind had stopped. Everything was eerily quiet. There was barely a sound… just the constant chirping of crickets and the occasional owl hooting, but other than that, no strange noise reached his ears.

The druid breathed another sigh as he closed his eyes, his tired body demanding rest, but he didn’t feel worthy of it. The memories of how this all began were constantly in his memory, haunting him, reminding him of his incredible neglect of the correct way to proceed. His eagerness to stand out in the next Druid encounter in Carnutos had led to one of the villagers – one of his friends – being in grave danger now. How could he rest when he was responsible for something like that?

"By Tutatis! What are you doing out here, oh druid? " a voice suddenly asked from behind him.

Getafix turned and found himself staring into the village leader's concerned face. He was surprised to find him there, but soon recovered from his surprise and replied:

“Vitalstatistix? Sorry, I just…"

The village chief approached and put a hand on the bearded man's shoulder as he spoke again:

"I understand, but tonight is particularly cold, it would be better if you went in and warmed up, my friend, for the love of Belenos."

The old druid looked sympathetically at the village leader. He smiled warmly at him but declined his offer, shaking his head as he said:

"No… I can’t… not until Asterix and Obelix return."

Vitalstatistix smiled, he didn’t want to force Getafix, so he simply sat next to him and handed him what he was carrying in his hands while saying:

"I knew you would say that. For this reason, I have brought you this."

The old druid looked down at a bowl filled with hot liquid that was steaming and smelling exquisite. How could Getafix not realize before that Vitalstatistix was carrying that food in his hands?

The bearded man stared at the container full of hot food, he longed to eat, and the mere sight of that delicacy increased his desire to bring food to his body. In fact, the Romans had hardly fed him… just enough to keep him from starving, no doubt a measure to keep him under control and not have the strength to try to escape.

Even though Getafix really wanted to eat something, especially something hot, he felt he wasn’t worthy of such a delicacy, not with the guilt that weighed on his conscience. His eyes traveled from the bowl to Vitalstatistix's face, who was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to take the bowl from his hands and begin to eat. The druid smiled again and said to his friend:

"Oh no, by Tutatis, Vitalstatistix, I can't accept it."

A slight wince of pain crossed the face of the village leader, who presumably didn’t expect the druid to refuse his food. Vitalstatistix was well aware that Getafix hadn’t eaten anything since his return, and only the gods knew how he had been treated while was in the hands of the Romans. Knowing them, they surely hadn’t missed the opportunity to act as predators who had their victim dominated just before eating it.

No, Vitalstatistix was unwilling to allow the village druid to forego eating. Getafix would eat even if he had to make him do it. It was for his own good. For a fleeting moment, the idea of forcing Getafix to eat some food was present in the mind of the village leader, but he soon put those thoughts out of his mind and approached the subject as delicately as possible.

“Sure you can, and you will, Getafix, by Belisana. You may not want to rest, and I know you well enough to know you are too stubborn to listen to reason, but at least you must eat something. I cannot allow you to deprive yourself of food, too. Also… Impedimenta has prepared it with great love. It’s her special boar stew, and you know how well my dear wife cooks."

Getafix didn’t take his eyes off Vitalstatistix's. He knew the village chief was only trying to help him, but even so… he was certainly very stubborn, maybe too stubborn. In Getafix’s opinion, not eating was a self-imposed punishment for not having been cautious enough, not only once, but twice.

The old druid closed his eyes and let out a long breath. When his eyes opened again, his dark pupils stared at Vitalstatistix’s orbs with intensity, trying to make the village chief understand his decision.

"I really appreciate Impedimenta’s gesture, but I really…" he began to tell him, but could never finish because Vitalstatistix prevented him by saying:

"You better accept it, oh druid, you know how my wife is when she gets angry, and… with everything that has happened… I don't want to see her angry."

The last words that came from the lips of the village leader reached the ears of Getafix with what seemed to be a tone of guilt in them. The druid immediately looked surprised at Vitalstatistix, who had lowered his head and seemed deeply embarrassed about something. Yes, surely the mind of the village leader was disturbed in some way.

His gaze returned to the bowl of food. The vapor it emitted – along with the smell – were a cruel reminder to the druid of how hungry he really was. Knowing he couldn’t belittle the food of the village chief's wife, Getafix pulled his hands out from under his beard and reached for the food container. He graciously accepted the food, and once he placed the bowl on his lap, the village druid began to eat it – slowly at first, and then with greater avidity – allowing the heat of the food to reach every corner of his body. Getafix had to admit, no one in town cooked like Impedimenta.

While eating, the druid thought about the man next to him. To be honest, he couldn’t understand what could be bothering his red-haired friend. But… from his point of view, it couldn’t be something too serious… perhaps a discussion with Impedimenta. The truth is that the disputes between them weren’t strange, and although it was clear that both loved each other – they loved each other very much, to the point that either of them would be willing to sacrifice for their spouse – it was also true that sometimes the smallest incident was the trigger for a giant and long-suffering discussion, which had sometimes led them not to speak to each other for days.

With the village chief and his wife, it was certainly clear married life isn’t a field of roses, and that those who get married won't live a life free of trouble. Marriage is a hard road that must be traveled alongside the being with whom you are united for life. There will be pleasant moments – laughter, fun – but there will also be pain, suffering, and regrets… they are two sides of the same coin. Joy and suffering are intrinsically linked in married life.

Getafix admired those who chose married life. Truthfully… he also had a moment in his life in which he could have chosen either path – that of marriage, or that of dedicating his life to the service of others as a druid. It was a difficult and decision which took much thought, but he finally chose to be a druid, because his desire to help others was great, and despite being told that being a druid could be a heavy burden, he never regretted his choice.

Despite this, Getafix clearly remembered how the Druid Master – who welcomed him and the other students on the first day – told them that none of them could ever be a good Druid if they didn’t consider they could also be good husbands. He clearly told them their choice to be Druids couldn’t be based on the action of fleeing a life of marriage. It was true the Druids should be celibate, but their great teacher also taught them they should put the effort into their work they would if they did it for their wives… that is, with all their hearts. They were to give themselves entirely to others and be their servants, just as a husband would for his wife.

All these thoughts wandered through Getafix's mind as he gazed at the grim countenance of the village chief. His face still reflected deep guilt. No, surely it wasn't an argument with his wife that had left him in that state, but then what was it? What had happened to Vitalstatistix that made him look so miserable? Was it perhaps something to do with Asterix? No, that couldn't be… the village leader hadn't done anything that could harm the village warrior… had he?

"Vitalstatistix… what happened is not your fault –" he tried to tell him. Perhaps if he heard someone say it, the attitude of the village chief would improve. But the druid was interrupted again by the village leader, who practically shouted:

“Yes, it is by Tutatis! Asterix… like the other villagers... is under my protection. I am the chief of this village. I must ensure the safety of all. That is the burden I must carry on my shoulders since I decided to accept the position of village chief," Vitalstatistix explained in a serious and sad voice. Certainly, when his older brother left the village after arguing with their father, he left a young Vitalstatistix, who at that time was practically the only candidate to fill the post of village chief.

Vitalstatistix wasn’t fully aware of what it meant to lead a village. Truthfully, he never expected he would have to. But after participating in Alesia’s battle, the behavior of Vercingetorix – his way of proceeding, how he united several Gaul peoples to fight the Romans for the first time, how he encouraged his troops to continue fighting until the end – it somehow reminded Vitalstatistix of his father. It was after that battle that Vitalstatistix fully understood what it meant to lead a people. As soon as he returned, the first thing the young Gaul did was put himself at his father's feet and ask his forgiveness for all his offenses and for the times he had dared to challenge his authority.

The father of the young Gaul was surprised by his son’s display, to the point he believed he was sick or maybe the experience of the battle had been too much for him. It wasn’t until Vitalstatistix told him what he had seen and how he’d reflected on it all that his father managed to understand everything. And when he did, he put a hand on his son's shoulder and said: _"Vitalstatistix, one day you will be a great leader for these people, and I’ll be very proud of you."_ Needless to say, Vitalstatistix struggled to fulfill his father's expectations, and until now, with the help of Getafix and the magic potion, everything had gone smoothly… until they encountered their current problem. With everything that was happening, Vitalstatistix felt like he had failed as a leader.

Getafix was surprised by his friend's sudden outburst. To tell the truth, he didn’t expect Vitalstatistix would react in that way. Getafix guessed it was from the fact that even though everyone knew he was the village chief, he had never actually had reason to truly prove the worth of his actions, so it was no wonder that a deep feeling of guilt was filling his mind. But the village druid didn’t blame Vitalstatistix for what had happened. No, if someone had to be blamed… it had to be him. He was solely responsible for everything that was happening to them. It was Getafix's fault it seemed the gods had turned against him. No one but him was responsible for such a crime.

"I'm afraid this time, what has happened shouldn’t fall on your shoulders, but rather on mine,” Getafix said softly. He couldn't bear to continue staring at the face of the village chief. Perhaps what had happened was the Druid's fault, but even if it were, he couldn’t allow the spirits of all the villagers to be so low.

Vitalstatistix let out a sigh that almost seemed the epitome of ultimate despair.

With that simple action of letting air escape from his body, Getafix was able to perceive the village leader had something important on his conscience, which made him realize no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make him feel better… unless he got rid of whatever it was that tormented him.

The village druid opened his mouth to speak to Vitalstatistix again, but before he could utter a single word, the village chief spoke first:

"I wouldn’t be so sure, my dear friend… if it had not been for my negligence, Asterix would never have left the village."

Getafix suddenly turned around with his eyes wide open. What did Vitalstatistix mean by that? What could he have done that had given the little Gaul a chance to leave the safety of the village?

"What?" the druid asked suddenly, his voice coming out an octave higher than he intended, making his voice sound like a scream from someone who is lecturing a small child.

Vitalstatistix flinched and closed his eyes at Getafix's reaction. He knew something like this would happen when he confessed what made his heart bitter.

Seeing this, the druid took a deep breath and in a calmer voice asked:

"What happened exactly?"

The village leader kept his eyes closed, as if not looking at anyone would make it easier for him to explain what happened, and partly get rid of the great burden on his shoulders. His body hunched forward and his arms rested on his knees, seeming to hang without force, adding more misery to his general state.

“What happened was that… after you disappeared… we got together to talk about what to do… then my wife offered to take Asterix away, but he… he didn't want to leave. And instead of forcing him to leave, I allowed him to stay… he heard everything we talked about and that's when he decided to go out on his own to find you. Oh, by Tutatis, I am deeply sorry for my decision. I should have prevented it… if something happens to Asterix it will be my fault."

Vitalstatistix's voice faded as he narrated what had happened, to the point that the last part was no more than a whisper. Even so, the village druid heard each and every word of the village chief. For Getafix, Vitalstatistix's declaration felt like a pile of stones falling into his stomach. Asterix had gone looking for him because he had heard he had disappeared… but everyone knew they had to keep a close watch on the little Gaul. How had Asterix been able to evade everyone's supervision and leave the village without being seen?

These thoughts brought back old memories to Getafix of when the blond warrior had gone to the forest countless times. Back then, either because of the benevolence of the gods or because the Romans couldn’t imagine the "problems" that Asterix would bring them, nothing had ever happened to him. But now it was different. The Romans knew Asterix, they knew what had happened to him, for they had seen him with their own eyes. Now Asterix could almost be considered as a prize for the Romans, and whoever caught him would surely receive a large reward from Caesar, the druid had no doubt about that.

What Vitalstatistix had just told him was a hard blow. It was one of his worst nightmares come true… but there were still elements that Getafix didn’t understand. He was pretty sure Obelix would never have allowed Asterix to go out alone. Information was still missing.

“I’m not going to deny your actions were reckless, my friend,” Getafix told him after regaining the speech he had thought he had lost for a few moments, and continued, saying:

“But there are elements that I still do not understand. I don't think even for a second Obelix allowed Asterix to wander the village alone without supervision."

Hearing what the druid was saying, VItalstatistix looked up at the bearded man and then said with a sad smile:

"Oh that… I must admit our dear friend has a knack for getting what he wants," It wasn’t that the village chief found it funny, but he had to admit that the blond warrior – despite his condition – had used a strategy very effective to get away with it.

"What do you mean?" Getafix asked somewhat astonished when he saw the shadow of a smile on Vitalstatixtix’s face.

“Well… when I said I allowed Asterix to stay at our meeting, it was because he looked at me with the biggest eyes you could ever imagine… and when Asterix wanted to go out on his own… he looked at Obelix the same way. I know I can't blame Obelix for forcing him to decide between taking care of his friend and his duty to stay in the meeting we were having. But… Obelix made the decision to let the little boy leave the cabin only accompanied by Dogmatix, although I will say in his defense that from the moment Asterix left, he didn’t stop worrying about him for a moment,” explained Vitalstatistix.

The village chief truly felt he couldn’t blame Obelix for what had happened. The great Gaul had too generous a heart, and it had already been shown in the past that children were a bit of weakness of his. Everyone had realized the menhir delivery man couldn’t see a sad child, much less a crying child. His kindness prompted him to help such children at all costs, and make them feel better.

How could Vitalstatistix blame someone like Obelix for what had happened? The answer was simple. He couldn’t. Obelix wasn’t guilty of what had happened, nor were his actions the reason the Romans were able to seize Asterix again.

Getafix listened carefully to this part of the story, taking in what the village chief was telling him. Slowly he took one of his hands out from under his long beard, where he had hidden them again after finishing his meal, and with it he began to caress the beard. The truth is, the druid was very aware of what Vitalstatistix was telling, since he himself had been the victim of one of those looks from Asterix. Honestly speaking, the druid had always considered himself fair to children. He played with them if they asked, taught them patiently, and was firm with them when they needed to see him firm, but Asterix's eyes… Getafix had to make great efforts to not succumb to the effect of that look.

"I know what you mean, I myself have had experiences in which our dear friend used this strategy… even so, we must be aware that for having allowed him to do whatever he wanted, he is now in grave danger,” Getafix explained calmly. Now that he knew this, he better understood why both the village leader and Obelix had acted the way they did, but this was also an opportunity to correct and advise him so in future situations he wouldn’t make the same mistake.

Vitalstatistix lowered his gaze to the ground again, aware that although Getafix wasn’t openly lecturing him, he was still reproaching him for how he’d proceeded… though the fact Getafix admitted he himself had succumbed to Asterix's gaze was a shock. It was a surprise to the village chief and it helped him not feel as downcast as he would have if he hadn’t known.

Closing his eyes again, he exhaled a new sigh and asked Getafix:

"And what can we do now, oh druid?"

Getafix looked at him sadly. What could they do? He had been asking himself this question, too… but unfortunately, there was nothing that came to mind… not a single idea, not a single memory of all his past experiences seemed to fit his current situation, so the druid said the only thing he could say in response to that question:

"Pray to the gods Obelix can bring him back safely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here ends the chapter. I know this one was boring and without action, but I thought it was good to know how villagers are managing all what is happening. Asnd if not anything else to say. Please let me know your thoughts about what will happen, I love to read your ideas and opinions. This you encourages me to continue writing. 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the sixteen guests and blackstar1988w, MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: DumbassFangirl, ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	18. The best path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are all of you? I hope you’re all fine! Okay, here I bring you this week’s chapter 😊. In the last one we saw how villagers, Getafix specially were handling the situation. It may was a little boring I know, and for that reason, I hope this next one will be more interesting. Also, I think it can be kinda… unexpected, so I hope you’ll have fun reading it. Now as always, if you’re enjoying this story, please, can you leave a review? Just if you want. I love to hear your thoughts about this.😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the next chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

Dogmatix had a sore throat from barking. Since he had awakened, he thought his situation couldn’t be worse. The last thing he remembered was a Roman hitting him on the head… while trying to protect Asterix. Asterix… when Dogmatix woke up, he was in the Roman camp, that was true, but he could still smell Asterix, and also Getafix. Both of them were also there, with the Romans, and although he knew that couldn’t be good, at least he was glad to know they were both okay – for the moment at least – but who knew how long that would last?

Anyway, it wasn’t that the little dog liked his situation, but he had to settle for accepting it, because the Romans had decided to tie him to a post and keep him there. Naturally, as a Gaul's pet, Dogmatix showed his dissatisfaction by barking incessantly and pulling hard on the rope that kept him tied to the wooden pole.

He kept barking, growling, nibbling on the rope and pulling it, until the moment he perceived the smells of both Asterix and Getafix had begun to feel weaker and weaker, as if they were moving away… which they were, since he caught a glimpse of the cart in which the Romans were driving them away. He followed them with his eyes until they disappeared between the gates of the Roman fortress. It was at that moment the little dog redoubled his efforts to escape, barking and growling with more intensity, not daring to give the luxury of stopping. No, he couldn't stop.

Perhaps he hadn't been able to stop the Romans from capturing Asterix, but he certainly wasn't going to sit still knowing he was most likely being taken to Rome right now. No, he was going to do his best to get out of there and rescue Asterix, and Getafix as well, since now he knew where the druid was.

Still, despite how much he fought… how much he barked… despite all the effort he put into the one task he had decided to do, he wasn’t able to free himself. His barks were hoarse and muffled now, practically nonexistent. His throat ached terribly at this point, from how much he had used it, apparently uselessly.

In addition, the little puppy realized the sky had acquired a violet blue tone, which indicated the sun was already setting at the end of the world, where his eyes couldn’t see anything but water. The night would soon come. If it weren't for his current situation and all the trouble they had encountered since Asterix drank that potion, Dogmatix would have probably left the village and headed for the beach to watch the sun go down underwater. The little white dog liked to see how the great luminous star was changing color and seemed to paint the waters of the sea the same color that he had.

But given his situation, it couldn't be good that the sun was setting. It had been a long time since the little dog had stopped smelling his friends. If he didn't do something fast, he was going to lose them, and lose his trail, maybe forever… and if that happened… maybe he would never find them again. And then what? Getafix wouldn’t be there to make magic potion, the villagers wouldn’t be able to defend themselves against the Romans, and as a result, the entire village would succumb to the power of the empire.

Dogmatix stopped in his attempts. He couldn’t free himself. It was useless. Despite the fact there were a lot of marks from his teeth on the rope and it was probably already very weakened, he hadn’t managed to cut it. It was much more resilient than it seemed. He just sat there with his head down. He didn't like being in this situation, but what else could he do? Everything he had tried had been completely useless and he no longer knew what else to try. No idea came to mind… everything seemed useless… he was trapped and unable to help his friends.

Suddenly Dogmatix heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and before long, two legionaries speaking amongst themselves appeared in his field of vision. Dogmatix raised his head and growled, baring his teeth. Although he couldn’t escape, he wouldn’t allow that to be an obstacle to demonstrating his animosity against the Romans.

The two legionnaires appeared a short distance away. They didn't seem to care the white dog was growling at them. To tell the truth, they acted as if they hadn't even realized they had the most dangerous Gaul's pet in their camp. Both legionaries were of a similar height, roughly twice the height of Asterix, at his real age, but still shorter than Obelix. The two men wore the same soldier's uniform, indicating they were in the same rank. Despite having the helmet that each legionnaire had, one of them had an immense amount of curly jet-black hair that protruded from the flanks of his helmet. The little puppy couldn’t see the other legionnaire’s color of hair. However, Dogmatix noticed this second legionnaire was straining his eyes in an almost exaggerated way, as if it was difficult for him to see what surrounded him. Both soldiers were talking to each other, elucidating the situation they were in and trying to guess how future events might happen.

"Do you think the Gauls will attack us again?" the first legionary asked the other with a hint of fear evident in his voice. Of all the possible scenarios, this was undoubtedly the worst that came to his mind.

"I don't know. I hope not… two attacks in less than three days… that's too much," replied the second with the same concern as his comrade in arms.

The first soldier looked at his companion with sympathy. Most of those in that camp belonged to the same promotion of legionaries and had been there in Gaul a long time, fighting against an enemy they couldn’t defeat, even though they had tried.

To be honest, they all came to Gaul excited. From the first day, they longed to attack the village… subject it to the rule of the empire, and return as heroes to their homes and their respective families, perhaps taking some of the untamed Gauls with them as slaves… who knows?

But after suffering their first defeat, their hopes of success plummeted… as did their hopes to return home soon. The thought made a pitiful sigh escape the lips of the legionnaire, and before his companion – who had naturally noticed the exhaled breath of the other man – could ask the reason for such a sigh, the first said:

"I wish we were finished with our service and could return to our families."

The second legionnaire stopped when he heard those words. Now that he also thought about it, they had been away from home for a long time… so long that he could hardly remember his wife's face… and he considered her the most beautiful woman in the world. Being a soldier of the empire wasn’t worth it if he was forced to be separated from his family for so long. It just wasn't fair.

“Oh gods, it’s true! I'm dying to see my wife again!” he told him after thinking about it. What kind of life was this? Staying trapped in a camp and just going out to get beatings or just sitting around and waiting for them to come by themselves? He grew a little sadder, and looking at his comrade in arms, said:

“When I was assigned to Gaul, I left her pregnant. I suppose by now she’s given birth, so I’m a father and I don't know my child. I don't even know what he or she looks like."

The voice of that legionnaire sounded miserable and pitiful. He seemed really affected by what he had just said. For Dogmatix, that was something unheard of. The Romans, those who tried to conquer them, those who wanted to enslave or even kill the people of the village… did they have families?!

It seemed impossible. But on the other hand, the little dog knew not all Romans were bad. Actually, he was very close to Mischiefus, that Roman boy he met when Caesar built a residence for civilians close to his home. He actually loved being with that Roman boy, and his parents had also been nice to him and to the townspeople, but Dogmatix would never have imagined soldiers could also be like that Roman family.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fifthtus. But don't worry, I don't think we'll be here much longer. Now we just have to wait. If we have the good fortune that that senator manages to get to Rome with those two Gauls, maybe we’ll finally be able to finish with the rest of their people once and for all,” the other legionary said. With that last comment, all the sympathy Dogmatix could have felt for the two soldiers vanished like a cloud of dust blown by the wind. He frowned again, as if what he had just heard about their families had never been said, and he was in the same moment of time in which he woke up in this camp, surrounded by enemies on all sides.

"I sincerely hope this is the design of the gods, Fouroculus. I want to go home," replied Fifthtus, agreeing with his partner.

"Yes, me too," Fouroculus agreed.

Both legionaries walked away from where the little white dog was. Dogmatix followed them with his eyes. At that moment, they were passing by a few spears and shields that were scattered on the ground. Dogmatix decided to look away when he suddenly heard:

"Watch out, Fouroculus!"

But the warning came too late. The named legionary was now on the ground in a tangle of spears and shields, as if he were in the middle of a battle of angry cats. What had happened caused a smile to appear on Dogmatix's lips. Normally he didn’t laugh at things like that… at least not when it happened to one of the villagers, but the little dog imagined that with the Romans he could make an exception. Plus, he had to admit the scene was truly comical.

"Fouroculus, why don't you watch where you’re going?" Fifthtus said, reprimanding his partner as he helped him up again.

"I already do, but my vision sometimes betrays me. I think I should go to the oculist to have my sight checked,” replied the reprimanded soldier. He knew his vision problems were getting worse, but he didn't want his comrades to tease him, so he did his best to hide it to them.

The only one who knew about his ailment was Fifthtus, since they arrived the same day at the academy where they trained and became very good friends. So much so, they had thought after completing their services, they could invite each other to their home so that their families could meet.

"That would be a wise decision," Fifthtus concluded, putting a hand on his partner's shoulder. Fifthtus didn’t want to force his friend to leave the service, and of course, he didn’t want others to make fun of him or worse… to be branded a coward for leaving his post earlier, claiming vision problems as an excuse. No, he wasn’t willing to allow his friend to have that black mark on his service record. But on the other hand, seeing how his friend had less and less ability to see made him fear he could be injured in a battle… or he would hurt someone by being confused and mistaking him for an enemy, and that this would lead him to be judged as a traitor. That would be horrible, and Fifthtus didn’t wish that fate for Fouroculus.

After this little incident, the two Romans finally disappeared from Dogmatix's sight, and Obelix's pet was left alone again. What was he going to do now? He was still trapped. How could he escape?

Dogmatix lowered his head in distress. He was disheartened and had almost lost all hope of escape. He wished his master would realize something was wrong and would come looking for him. In fact, he wished he had already done it. But as much as he had waited and barked, trying to alert anyone to where he was, everything had been useless. No one had come for him, and that was strange. Usually Obelix wasn’t able to be without him long. That was the reason the menhir delivery man would hide him in his travel bag many times when they went on an adventure after Asterix had recommended not taking him with them. Why hadn't his master appeared yet? What was preventing him from coming?

"Ruu, ruu…"

Dogmatix raised his head in surprise when he heard that sound. It was familiar… very familiar; it seemed like a pigeon. Looking immediately towards the sky, he verified he was right and that it was a pigeon who had produced that sound… and not just any pigeon, it was none other than SMS, Justforkix’s carrier pigeon. Oh Justforkix, Vitalstatistix’s nephew, what a good young man… Dogmatix focused on SMS, who was flying towards the village. He was probably going to deliver a message there. The little puppy was filled with hope when he saw that pigeon, but apparently, SMS had not seen him… if he didn’t do something quickly, he would probably lose his chance to escape. So, without wasting a second, he got up with renewed energy and barked until the pigeon stopped in its advance, and looking back, he spotted the imprisoned dog.

When SMS recognized Dogmatix, he immediately flew towards him, surprised and upset to see him there. He knew perfectly well Dogmatix was never, _ever_ separated from Obelix, so what was he doing there? And tied to a pole?

The pigeon coming from Lutetia settled on the wooden post and started a conversation with the little white dog, where Dogmatix quickly narrated to him what had happened in the last two days, and the urgency he had to get out of there and go look for Asterix and Getafix.

SMS listened carefully to Dogmatix's story, and when the latter finished, he immediately descended to the ground and vigorously pecked at the rope that was holding the dog prisoner until he managed to break it completely.

Feeling free for the first time in hours, Dogmatix barked a thank you to SMS and began a desperate race towards the forest, wishing with all his might that the trail of his friends hadn’t yet been erased. He ran and ran as fast as he could in the direction he had seen the Roman disappear with them, and when he could no longer advance from what he remembered from his sight, he proceeded to sniff the ground. Fortunately for him, the trail was still very strong, and he had no trouble following it.

He advanced steadily in the direction they had gone and was surprised when new smells reached him… the strongest and most unmistakable being Obelix's. Recognizing his scent, Dogmatix immediately understood why his owner hadn’t come for him, since his trail went in the same direction as that of Asterix and Getafix. And not only did Dogmatix recognize Obelix’s scent, but also the smells of Cacofonix, Tragicomix and… Geriatrix? Well, that was weird, but the little white dog didn't complain. The more help they could have to prevent little Asterix and his druid from being taken to Rome, the better.

Dogmatix followed the trail of all those people, since they were all going in the same direction… that is, until suddenly, only three smells kept going forward and the rest of them stopped suddenly and changed their direction. this fact made him stop almost in his tracks, carefully sniffing the entire space. He noticed the scent of all the Gauls very clearly, except Asterix and the Druid. He didn’t know what had happened exactly, but somehow Getafix had abandoned the cart in which he was being transported. Following the scent, the little puppy realized Getafix’s smell, along with that of Tragicomix, Cacofonix and Geriatrix were heading towards the village. That meant the druid was out of harm's way, in the safety of the village. But on the other hand, Asterix’s smell was still mixed with that of that despicable Roman, and Obelix’s smell was also very intense and followed the same path as Asterix.

Knowing there was no longer any reason to worry about Getafix, Dogmatix set off to go help his master. He had no doubt now that Obelix was trying to rescue his friend, so it was very likely he needed the help of his faithful pet, and Dogmatix wasn’t willing to fail the great Gaul. No, he would do whatever he could to get Asterix back with them in the village. To tell the truth, Dogmatix wanted to meet that Roman who had dared to kidnap his blond friend and bite him relentlessly until the Roman could no longer scream. He would make it very clear to him no one messes with his friends.

Dogmatix didn’t know how long he was running. He didn’t even realize he had come out of the forest. He only realized how late it was when he saw the stars shine above his head. Fortunately, tonight the sky was clear and there wasn’t a single cloud that announced a storm as the previous night. That was something the little white dog was deeply appreciative of. Even with his luck, he decided to ignore this for the moment… there was something more important he had to do, and he couldn't stop just because the sun had already set. No, nothing would stop him, except… okay, that couldn't be good. Dogmatix had come to a crossroads of several roads and was surprised that Asterix's trail and that of his owner went on separate ways. And not only that, because of the intensity of the smells there, Obelix had also wondered for a long time about which path to choose, as if he too feared that making the wrong decision could mean a death sentence for Asterix. Unfortunately, his owner had indeed been wrong, and that meant no one was close to rescuing Asterix.

In this case, what should he do now? Which way should he take? Should he go after his owner and make him see he had taken the wrong path? That would be a logical choice… but if he did that… he risked losing track of Asterix. And if he did… they might never find him again. The best thing for him was to go the way the blond Gaul had been taken. But again… was it convenient for him to take that path alone? How could he face Asterix's kidnapper alone? Would he really be able to bring the Gaul boy back home safely on his own?

Dogmatix didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t decide which was the best option. Looking first down one road and then the other, he stood there for a few moments trying to decide what was the best thing to do… who he should follow. Was this how Asterix felt when he had to make a difficult decision? Dogmatix was well aware he was just an animal. Sometimes, however, he had dreamed of having a human voice and being able to express his thoughts during one of the many adventures he’d had with Asterix and Obelix. However, what he had never envied of his human friends, was that they had to make decisions like that. What if he was wrong? What could happen if he didn't make the right decision? Someone would certainly suffer, and that someone would most likely be Asterix. Just thinking about it… no, the little white dog wasn’t willing to allow the blond Gaul to suffer for his bad decision.

He already knew which way to choose, and he also knew he had to hurry to prevent the entire village from falling. Dogmatix could almost feel the fate of the entire village on his back. With renewed determination, Dogmatix resumed his pursuit, choosing the path by which the youngest Gaul in the village had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here ends this chapter. Did you expect to have a chapter from Dogmatix POV? Did you like it? If so, could you leave a review sharing your opinions about it? To read your reviews is what moves me to continue writing, so, you may are helping others to enjoy this kind of stories. 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the sixteen guests and blackstar1988w, MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: DumbassFangirl, ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	19. Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you’re all fine! Okay, as every week, here I bring you the next chapter! 😊 What do you think of the previous one? Did you liked to see Dogmatix point of view? Did you expect something like this would happen? Okay, for this one, we’ll continue with Overanxius and Asterix, I’ve to say like in the previous chapter, here appears a minor OC, it is irrelevant, but kinda necessary in this part of the story. I hope you’ll like him. Also, as always, if you’re enjoying this story, please, can you leave a review? Just if you want. I love to hear your thoughts about this.😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the next chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

The sky was already full of stars, and the moon, despite not being full, shone very brightly, lighting the way enough to be able to continue without the risk of suffering an accident. The cart, pulled by the two horses, now traveled at a speed not too fast, but rather, much slower than one would expect for draft animals such as horses. This was partly due to the reduced light, illuminating the route and making driving difficult, and partly due to the fact the animals supporting the weight of the cart were already near the limit of their strength. They had overexerted themselves in a master-induced mad dash away from an unusually fast pursuer. With their obvious body mass, and the fact they hadn't had a break – excluding the one at the crossroads where they had encountered a Gaul driver – they were exhausted after all this time… and all for what? To bring a prisoner to Rome who was just a child? Sometimes being animals in the service of the Roman Empire was very exhausting.

The driver of the cart, Overanxius, naturally noticed the exhausted condition of his draft animals, but to his misfortune, they were on their way in the middle of a great plain and with no prospect of any town or house in the vicinity. He thanked the gods at least his prisoner hadn't broken into hysterical screams or deafening crying, because if so, he didn't know if he could have endured it. Perhaps the words he had spoken to him had had an effect on the little Gaul far greater than the senator had expected.

Caesar's envoy took a quick look at the Gaul boy. There he was, sitting and chained, with his legs tucked against his chest, despite the metal links. His head was propped against his knees, stubbornly refusing to look at his captor… or perhaps he had fallen asleep, for it was very late.

Whatever the reason, Overanxius smiled, pleased. If the attitude shown by this little Gaul was truly that of a hopeless person, then there was very little chance he would try to escape. Caesar's envoy looked forward again, towards the space that stretched out before him – the immense plain cut by the path they were traveling. The truth was, he too was beginning to feel very worn with the long road they were taking. Indeed, he needed to rest, but unfortunately there was no place where he could do that, at least not as far as he could see. What was he going to do? The last thing he wanted was to sleep in the open air, and in such distant lands, no less. Who knew who he might meet?

Overanxius lashed out at his horses again, urging them to pick up their pace, but apparently that didn’t produce the expected effect, for both animals were exhausted, and their speed was becoming slower rather than faster. It was like trying to get a snail to go at the speed of a hare… impossible.

The Roman senator let out an exasperated snort. If he didn't find something soon, he would be left standing in the middle of the road, and he had nothing to help him. But all circumstances seemed to be against him. The night was neither very hot nor very cold. It was the ideal temperature to sleep in the open air. In the area where they were, he could hear no noise… only the sound of crickets that seemed to be singing a good night lullaby for everyone who wanted to hear them. And the soft, slow rattle of the cart in which the Roman was riding almost seemed like the arms of a mother rocking her baby to sleep. In short, everything around him was making it extremely difficult for him to stay awake, and that could lead to him becoming a danger on the road.

His eyelids seemed to get heavier and heavier, as if someone had attached a large quantity of marble fresh from the quarries around Rome to them. He was barely able to stay awake anymore, so when he spotted a light in the distance, he almost thought it was a figment of his imagination in his exhausted state – an optical illusion produced by the sluggish state of his brain and all the emotional stress to which he had been subjected these last few hours. That was what he thought until he realized the light didn’t disappear. On the contrary, it was getting bigger and bigger and also more defined.

Overanxious could hardly believe his eyes. An inn! There was an inn right there! Apparently, the gods weren’t entirely against him. When he saw the inn, his heart filled with joy, for that meant they weren't going to sleep outside after all. It also meant they weren't running the risk of being mugged. He looked at his prisoner again, and then a thought struck him. He couldn't show up at an inn – probably full of mostly Gaul guests – with a three-year-old child chained up like a criminal. The senator wouldn't be able to explain that. Nor could he risk leaving the boy alone in the cart all night, more than likely to be discovered by someone… that would be even more disastrous. No… although he didn’t like the idea, Overanxius knew he had to request accommodation for himself and Asterix. Also, he was well aware he would have to remove his bonds so that no one would suspect him. He only hoped having him chained for so long hadn't left marks on his bare arms, although that was… unlikely.

The senator suddenly stopped the cart, causing Asterix to look up. Apparently, the boy had been awake all the time. He seemed to have a lively attitude and not a shadow of fatigue on his face. This surprised Caesar's envoy a bit. Being such a small child, it was more likely he was already asleep at this time of night. On the other hand, everything that had happened to him in the last two days had probably allowed him to resist falling asleep. The senator had to admit it was something really admirable.

"Why did we stop?" Asterix asked, surprised at what his kidnapper had just done.

The little Gaul had said nothing since his last conversation with the Roman. There were vast tracts of land and practically no trees as far as his eyes could see. His head still hurt, but he didn't want that Roman to have another reason to hurt him, so he endured the pain as best he could. That man had already hurt him enough with his words, and although Asterix was no longer sure whether his friends were going to come after him or not, he was sure he didn’t want to be with that Roman. No, if he was to be a prisoner of Rome, he would be a very bad prisoner.

Overanxious looked at the boy a little surprised. The boy's words had sounded a bit angry, and not full of fear, which was what the senator really expected. Perhaps this boy was braver than he had imagined despite his age. Shaking his head and concentrating on why he had stopped, Overanxius crouched at Asterix's eye level and said to him:

"I’ve found a place to spend the night, but first there is something I must do, my little friend," he offered the boy a cheerful smile, as if he really wanted to be friends with Asterix, but the blond Gaul looked at him with a frown and answered:

"You are not my friend!" What was this Roman thinking? He separated him from his home… his family… his friends… did he expect them to be friends? This wasn’t going to happen, not if Asterix had anything to say about it. No, he would never be friends with a Roman. It was never going to happen, Gaul’s honor.

Overnaxius seemed irritated at the audacity of his prisoner, since Asterix was just that… nothing more than a prisoner… a gift for the Emperor of Rome… a Gaul whose destiny would surely be in the arena of the circus. And if that was so, the senator wanted to make sure he had a front row seat when the boy was thrown to the lions or to face the gladiators, or whatever fate Caesar had in store for him.

Overanxius stood up in anger. The words and tone of voice Asterix used still echoed in his mind. This boy was clearly an adventurer, and he could understand why. Despite his size, the post of village warrior had been appointed to him. Only brave and determined people like this boy seemed to be was worthy of occupying a position of honor like that.

But regardless of his bravery, the senator was unwilling to allow a Gaul, a future slave of Rome, to speak to him in that way. His face turned red when he thought again on the words of the Gaul boy. How dare a simple prisoner speak like that? He had to make him understand his place.

"I know that, Gaul, by Venus! It was just a figure of speech!" he practically yelled at him. His outburst made the horses jump in fear, and Asterix shuddered too, though the senator couldn't tell if it was because of what he had just yelled at him, or his body's natural reaction to the sudden breeze that had begun to blow. Honestly, he liked to think it was the first option.

Anyway, fatigue was beginning to take its toll on his body. He needed this Gaul to cooperate with him as soon as possible. Taking a deep breath, he decided to address the main point of the whole matter on his mind.

"Well, there is something I need from you before we go there," he explained to Asterix while pointing a finger at the inn that thank the gods he had glimpsed. Asterix followed the place where the senator was pointing with his eyes, but given his short stature, all he could see was the inside of the cart. Although, he remembered his abductor had said something about a place to spend the night, so the blond Gaul imagined the man was pointing towards that place. But even if he were, Asterix didn’t like the idea of doing something for this Roman. He didn’t want to help him, even if it was for all the wild boars in the world. He simply wouldn’t. He looked again at the senator with a frown and said:

"I'm not going to give you anything Roman. By Tutatis, you are a very bad man."

Overanxious lowered his arm upon hearing the child's words. How could someone so small be so arrogant at the same time? How could such an attitude fit into a body as small as that? It seemed unheard of.

Even so, the senator wasn’t intimidated. He would achieve his purpose at all costs. Pretending not to be affected by the words of the blond Gaul, he said in an indifferent yet almost smug voice:

"I don't care what you think of me, by Mercury, and what I want is not something tangible. What I want is for you to promise me one thing." The child must do what the senator wanted, that was the only thing that mattered. If the senator had to choose between fighting a hundred Gauls or bending the will of that child, he would rather choose to bend the will of that Gaul. To fight against adult men was to grant them an honorable death… to make them heroes for their people and their successors. On the other hand, if he achieved his purpose, he would be defeating his enemy from within… not by weapons, but with intelligence. That was a much greater achievement – a battle more wisely won.

Asterix's frown relaxed when he heard the Roman's words, and an expression of deep surprise appeared in its place. Did that Roman not want him to give him anything? But he had just said he needed something from him. Asterix carefully reviewed Overanxius’ words. The Roman had said he wanted him to promise something. Asterix still had a headache, and that pain prevented him from thinking clearly… when he tried to concentrate the pain intensified and he soon lost his focus, like when you try to shine a candle in a dark space but it burns out and you are no longer able to see anything. At this time, Asterix's mind was acting in a similar way, which prevented him from fully understanding everything his abductor was telling him.

"What?" the little Gaul finally asked confused. Although he was having a hard time understanding what his kidnapper was saying, he hoped if he explained it to him, he would at least know what he meant exactly.

Overanxius looked at the blond Gaul a little exasperated. How could a person not understand what he was saying? In his opinion, he wasn’t speaking in an extremely complicated way. Perhaps this was because Asterix was a child… one more reason why he didn’t like children. One couldn’t talk to them in the same way as when talking to another adult. Children have to be spoken to with extremely simple language, as if life were a play with explanatory posters on the sides. This was infuriating.

The senator was tired. All he wanted was a place where he could spend the night… a place that was right in front of him. But he couldn’t go with a chained child. Thinking about how he was going to tell his idea to the little Gaul, the senator closed his eyes, trying to make everything around him disappear… that is until another wave of fresh wind hit his face. This couldn’t be good. The temperatures were beginning to drop. He could feel how the cold atmosphere of the night was settling on his skin, causing him to shiver slightly, although he tried not to let his prisoner see it. Even though his situation was the present one, he wouldn’t allow a mere Gaul child to see a Roman appear vulnerable to the weather. But on the other hand, if they didn’t enter that inn quickly, they would soon be freezing, and it would no longer matter at all that he wanted to pretend the weather didn’t affect him. Overanxius took a deep breath and said:

"I want you to promise me you won’t speak, and also that you won’t try to escape." His gaze met Asterix's eyes. He knew the young Gaul was trying to appear brave, but his eyes were betraying him. It seemed true that eyes are the window to the soul, since his prisoner was clearly scared to the last corner of his heart, but when the senator spoke these last words, he noticed a change in the look of his prisoner. The blond boy now only showed determination with his eyes. There wasn’t a hint of fear in them. How could such a change have occurred in just a few seconds? It was like when you lit a candle that turned a room from dark to fully lit.

To finish completing the situation, Asterix's expression hardened, showing nothing but anger.

"I don’t want to promise that, by Belenos! I’ll never stop trying to escape from you!" he said with an angry voice.

The little Gaul didn’t understand why that man wanted to make him promise such things. That man had never shown any intention of wanting to be nice to him, so why would he do what he asked him so quickly? No, Asterix was a Gaul, but he wasn’t willing to let himself be used in this way. He wasn’t going to promise such a thing. If the opportunity presented itself to him, by Tutatis, who would miss it? He would escape from that bad person at any cost.

Asterix continued looking at his captor with determination. He temporarily forgot his headache because the blond Gaul understood his situation was difficult and a simple headache shouldn’t be an obstacle to combat it.

On the other hand, although Overanxius’ blood boiled at Asterix’s audacity, he did his best to control himself. More than that, he adopted a stoic attitude, such as when he played dice with his friends and wanted to give the impression of good luck. He acted as if he didn’t care about anything.

“Oh, are you sure? It’s just that, I had decided to remove those chains if you agreed to comply with what I told you,” he said with an indifferent voice, as if he really didn’t care to free his prisoner.

Asterix looked at Overanxius with wide eyes. Was he really thinking of releasing him? It was hard for him to believe this could be true… there had to be something else… something his captor wasn’t telling him.

Another blast of air, this time stronger and colder, swept through the space, causing Asterix to shudder at the sudden wave of cold that invaded his body. He was shaking uncontrollably, something he detested right now. It made him appear weak and vulnerable in Overanxius’ eyes. But right now, what could he do not to shiver from the cold?

What bothered the little Gaul the most was that the Roman who was taking him away from home had undoubtedly realized what was happening to him and how he was shaking. It was like when his mother changed his clothes despite him believing he could change by himself… it was practically humiliating! Although this time it was worse, because the one watching him was his enemy. It was for this reason his gaze drifted back to the floor of the cart. It bothered him knowing this senator’s offer was very tempting and it would ease the pain he was feeling… but at what cost? He would have to promise not to run away, and when a Gaul makes a promise, he has to keep it.

Caesar’s envoy smiled, amused at the attitude of his prisoner. It was clear the little one was debating whether to accept his offer or not. He just needed another push, and the Gaul would finally succumb to his will.

“Also, if you do this, you’ll be able to sleep in a soft, warm bed… and not out here with this cold wind that has begun to blow,” he said in a way similar to that used by a salesman who tries to get people to buy his products. It was as if he was offering the boy a candy, a promise that if he accepted his terms, it would be the best decision of his life.

Asterix – when he heard Overanxius’ words – raised his eyes immediately. The idea of sleeping in a warm bed was truly tempting, but… he couldn’t be fooled by the sudden kindness of that man. If it weren’t for him, Asterix wouldn’t be here now. The little Gaul didn’t know what to do. It was getting colder and colder, and thinking so much was making the headache he had managed to almost forget return with more force. Asterix closed his eyes to the sudden pain. He just wanted it to disappear… he wanted to be able to feel safe… and one thing was for sure, being chained in a cart and in the open air wasn’t the best way to be safe.

The blond Gaul didn’t like what he was about to say at all, but what other option did he have? His mother had warned him many times if he didn’t sleep in a dry and warm place, he could become ill, and Asterix didn’t want to be sick. That wouldn’t help him. But then the boy came up with an idea… an idea with which he could satisfy the demands of that Roman and at the same time promise something that wouldn’t prevent him from escaping in the future.

"Okay, I won't talk or run," he said, pretending to be defeated. Asterix was sure that when he grew up, he could dedicate himself to acting or… perhaps he could already dedicate himself to that, because according to Getafix and Obelix, he was already an adult, although it was difficult for him to understand or accept it as a fact.

Overanxius didn’t seem to realize the little trick Asterix had made in his promise, for his smile widened, believing he truly had achieved a triumph over his little prisoner.

"Great, by Jupiter! Now we're going to take these off of you." he said cheerfully.

Immediately the Roman senator proceeded to remove the chains from the blond Gaul. To tell the truth, he was a bit surprised when touching the boy's skin. He found it was a little warmer than it should be. But for the moment he ignored it. He would worry about that later. The next step was to make sure the boy wasn’t going to fall. Having done that, he forced the horses to move again and approached the inn. Once there, he got out and took Asterix by the hand, guiding him to come with him. He then approached the door and knocked on it several times. It was a long time before he heard movement inside, and shortly after he heard this noise, a small window in the door opened, and behind it appeared a hairy Gaul with a brown mustache that matched the rest of his mane. Of course, his height was a little taller than that of the senator. He was dressed in an evening gown, and his face reflected he was somewhat annoyed that someone dared to bother him in the middle of night.

Furthermore, it was very clear from his reaction that seeing a Roman on the other side of the door did nothing more than compound his annoyance. It almost seemed as if he had witnessed the gravest affront anyone could suffer. This obvious annoyance and rejection were confirmed as soon as the Gaul spoke:

"Who are you, Roman, and what do you want?" asked from inside his home. As far as Overanxius could tell from his clothes, this man had already retired to sleep when he’d arrived. It wasn't that he cared much about whether or not he had woken up the Gaul, but it did help him understand his attitude, which gave him strategies to use if he wanted to sleep there that night.

"Who I am doesn’t matter Gaul. And as for what I want, I only want accommodation for myself and my little companion," said Overanxius, and to emphasize his interest in accommodation, he picked up Asterix by the armpits and showed him to the inn’s owner.

Needless to say, when the Gaul inside the building saw the little boy shivering, his eyes went wide. What was a Gaul child doing with a Roman? He knew many of his compatriots had been sold as slaves to the Romans, but he would never have imagined that one of them could have such a young slave. That was the height of Roman injustice.

Guestix, the innkeeper, frowned as all the possible scenarios that could have led to a Roman having such a small child in his possession crossed his mind. Naturally, none of the possible reasons seemed to be the result of altruism on this Roman’s part. In Guestix’s imagination, all the scenarios that occurred to him were the result of a kidnapping, or of buying him, or simply having found him lost and alone and deciding to take advantage of the chance to have a new servant.

"Is it possible to know what a Roman like you is doing with a Gaul child as small as this one?" he finally asked when he got tired of guessing. If the occasion presented itself, he had thought of opening the door and only allowing the young Gaul to enter, thus rescuing him from the hands of that despicable Roman.

Guestix had seen many people in his life, and had learned to distinguish people only by their appearance. That Roman radiated prepotency and a large dose of arrogance. Without a doubt, he believed himself superior to those around him, something that nauseated a Gaul such as Guestix. There was nothing worse than finding someone who considered everyone around him to be like stones on which to trample. These kinds of people were despicable.

"This child is an orphan. I'm just taking care of him until I find him a new home," the Roman senator hurried to say to the question he had asked. He was well aware the Gaul innkeeper had already conjectured his own hypotheses about the reasons why a Roman like him was traveling with a child like Asterix, so he wanted to turn the matter in his favor, and make that Gaul believe he was really trying to help the blond boy.

Asterix looked at Overanxius in surprise. He wanted to reply… to say that what that Roman had just said was a lie… but he had promised he wouldn’t speak, and now he couldn’t break that promise. He really regretted having promised such a thing. Overanxius felt the little Gaul look at him, and as he lowered his eyes to him, even if only for an instant, he was surprised to see the pained expression on his prisoner's face. What had that been? Overanxius shook his head, now wasn’t the time to get carried away by feelings.

Furthermore, it seemed the explanation of Caesar's envoy couldn’t deceive Guestix. The innkeeper continued to look suspiciously at the Roman in mistrust mixed with increasing anger. It was clear the Gaul couldn’t bear to be lied to, and from his expression, Overanxius could tell the innkeeper truly believed what he’d just heard was a huge, blunt lie. This thought was confirmed as soon as the Gaul innkeeper spoke again.

"You’ll say that until someone like one of your compatriots decides to buy him as a slave!" The words came out of Guestix's mouth as if he were throwing poison the way desert snakes do. There was such contempt in his voice that even Overanxius felt uncomfortable… something unusual for him. The Roman senator had learned long ago to ignore what those around him said. But… for some reason… the words that Gaul said left him a little stunned… although he did his best to ignore that and was quick to reply:

"The gods save me from allowing someone so small to end up as a slave!" on this occasion and he didn’t know the reason. The Roman senator seemed to feel as if a thorn was stuck in his heart… as if he knew what he was doing was wrong, and his heart warned him of it. But now that it had started, he could no longer stop. He couldn't let any regret spoil all this effort.

Guestix looked suspiciously at Overanxius, knowing everything Romans had done in their lands… and being aware many of his compatriots had been sent to Rome to be sold as slaves, he found it hard to believe a Roman would help a Gaul. It was… impossible, like trying to mix the water and oil.

“How can I know that you are not lying?” he asked with a hard expression. “Let this boy be the one to speak!" He wanted to know the truth, and he didn’t trust the Roman, No, surely he was lying, because Guestix didn’t miss the puzzled and hurt expression of the blond boy. The innkeeper was sure that the boy could tell him the truth, and confirm what he already knew in his heart… that this Roman was the enemy.

However, and to his disappointment, it wasn’t the little one who spoke, but the Roman again. Apparently, he had an excuse and an answer for everything. He must have studied rhetoric or something like that. If not, it wasn’t conceivable he could have so much gab.

"Oh, he won’t speak… he is too affected by his parents’ death," said the senator, adopting a tone of sadness in his voice, as if he really felt sorry for the boy. "He saw them die in front of him, and they also would have killed him if he hadn’t hidden in time,” the Roman finished explaining like someone who tells an adventure story to some children.

Guestix looked sympathetically at the little Gaul. If it was true his parents had been killed in front of him, then it was logical the boy didn’t speak, but… there was something in the innkeeper's mind that made him doubt the Roman's words. How could a man like him know what had happened to the parents of a Gaul boy? Usually, the Romans didn’t care at all about the Gauls, or their problems, so… the older man was missing a part of the story. How could he know so much about what had happened to that child?

The innkeeper's mind searched for various possibilities that would show him how it could be true. Why would a Roman help a Gaul child who couldn’t speak because of the trauma caused by seeing his parents die? No, a Gaul would never willingly go with a Roman. Perhaps that Roman was the cause of the death of the little Gaul's parents, and now he was trying to hide his crime. Yes, it must be that, and the child could be afraid if he didn’t do what he was told, he would end up dead like his parents.

The more he thought about this possibility, the more Guestix became convinced that was what had happened, and thus, that Gaul boy was a hostage… he had to free him as soon as possible from the hands of that Roman! But first, he had to know all the details… he needed to know if that Roman could continue lying to his face the way he had been doing so far.

"How do you know that Roman?! By Tutatis! Was it you or one of your people who killed them?" he asked pointing his finger accusingly at Overanxius' face. The innkeeper wanted to at least know if the Roman was capable of admitting his crime or if he was also going to lie about it.

"Oh no, no, no way, by Mercury! The murderers were bandits… I saw it from afar, but as soon as I arrived it was too late. This boy's parents were already dead and he was alone and scared. He hasn’t spoken since then.” Overanxius defended himself.

Apparently, convincing that Gaul was proving to be more difficult than anticipated, but what else could he do? He had made Asterix promise not to speak, so the boy couldn't say what was really happening and put their trip in danger. It could be said that for now the boy was behaving, but at the insistence of that innkeeper, the Roman senator had been forced to make up this whole story, just to hide the true purpose of his trip. According to him, this story was quite convincing, but his interlocutor didn’t seem so convinced of it.

He observed the man looking suspiciously at Asterix, who was still trembling like a leaf, probably from the cold, and furthermore, his face continued to show fear, although the Roman couldn’t confirm if it was fear of him, or of the innkeeper who wouldn’t stop screaming.

The Roman looked back at the innkeeper, and by his expression, he saw his time was running out, he must act quickly, or everything would be wasted. He had to play his last cards.

"It’s for this reason that I decided to take him in. I couldn’t see such a small child suffer from cruelty like this," he explained next. He tried to make his voice sound as convincing as possible, but Guestix's face didn’t change in the least. He continued to look at Caesar's envoy like one who looks at a hideous work of art, with contempt.

Exasperated by the treatment he was receiving; the senator grew weary and practically yelled:

“Oh, for the love of Venus, Gaul! Are you going to allow us to freeze out here? Especially him?"

He lifted Asterix to Guestix's eye level as he asked that last question. The innkeeper was surprised when the Roman's vision was abruptly interrupted by the trembling and frightened figure of the little Gaul. That action caused a compassionate look to appear in the innkeeper's eyes. Seeing him so small and needy, the adult Gaul abruptly felt remorse for not having opened the door earlier so that the child at least would not get cold.

He still didn’t like the idea of hosting a Roman at all, but that was a subject he could wrestle with throughout the night. For the moment, the most important thing was to make sure the boy didn't get sick, if he wasn't already. When he had the chance, he would speak to him alone, and confirm whether the Roman's story was true or not.

Breathing out a sigh, the innkeeper closed the small window and instantly opened the door so that Overanxius and Asterix could enter. Letting a Roman stay at his residence wasn’t the best thing a Gaul could imagine, but actually there was nothing he could do.

Guestix accompanied his two new guests to one of his empty rooms. It was already very late, so he considered talking to the Gaul boy the next morning.

Overanxius, very correctly, thanked the innkeeper for his hospitality. Then he looked down at his little prisoner and saw he was still shaking. This wasn’t a good sign. He needed the boy to be healthy to present him to Caesar. What kind of gift would he be if he weren’t?

"Excuse me, Gaul, would you happen to have some hot broth? I think my little friend has caught cold during the trip, and I wouldn’t like him to get sick,” said Overanxius when Guesix was about to close the door.

The innkeeper stopped short and stared at the Gaul boy, who was still trembling slightly. The Roman was probably right, and the boy was shivering with cold. Guestix still didn't trust this Roman, but the fact he cared for a Gaul surprised him. Was it a genuine concern, or did he have some ulterior motive for doing so? He couldn’t know, but until he found out, he wasn’t going to allow a child to fall ill because of him.

His gaze went back to Overanxius, who was crouched next to the blond boy and looked expectant, waiting for an answer to the question he had just asked. Seeing his face, it seemed to bring Guestix out of his stunned state. Quickly shaking his head answered:

"Yes of course, why wouldn’t I? I think there is something left in the cauldron we made for dinner. I'll go see.” He was about to close the door when he was interrupted again by the Roman's voice.

“Could you also bring me some water a clean cloth? Perhaps it’s my imagination, but he may have a fever.” Guestix looked at the little Asterix again and realized that he indeed seemed to be somewhat pale and sickly. Without a doubt, he could have a fever just as that Roman had said. Directing his gaze again to Overanxius, he said:

"Yes, of course, I'll bring everything right away," and then the innkeeper closed the door and hurried off to find what he needed.

The Roman senator saw him disappear, but waited until he heard he had gone far enough. When he was fully sure he could no longer hear him speak, he smiled, turned to the blond Gaul, and said cheerfully:

“Well little one, you’ve done very well, and as I promised, now you can sleep in a warm bed. All you have to do is keep being silent.”

Asterix nodded meekly. To be honest, he felt too tired to reply to whatever Overanxius was saying. The only thing the little Gaul wanted was to lie down and sleep… to forget – even temporarily – what was happening to him. He wanted to avoid reality… imagine he was at home, in the village… the place he shouldn’t have left and that now he regretted having escaped. In addition, his headache kept increasing with every second that passed, and his mother had always told him that in situations like that, it was best to go to sleep and the next day everything would be fine… although… given his current situation, the little Gaul didn’t expect his situation to improve much.

The Roman senator guided the little Gaul to his bed and sat him there while he waited for Guestix to return with food for Asterix. Leaving him there, the little Gaul settled himself, almost looking like he was yearning to lie down, but before he did, the Roman wanted to make sure the boy ingested something warm to see if it would get him to stop shaking. Also, and he didn't understand why, he was worried that the blond Gaul would get sick. He certainly didn’t understand it, and the more he thought about it, the less sense it made. How could one of the most important men in Rome be concerned about the welfare of a mere child… of a gift for his sovereign? Even more, how could he be concerned about a Gaul who was actually one of the empire's worst enemies? It was something he couldn’t grasp.

A soft knock on the door interrupted the course of Overanxius’ thoughts. Focusing again on the situation that mattered to him, the Roman senator went to the door and opened it. Behind it stood Guestix with a steaming bowl of broth. He was also holding, with a bit of difficulty apparently, a water jug with a cloth draped over the top. When the senator saw him, he let him into the room and the Gaul approached the small table between the two beds. He put the bowl of food and the jug of water on top of it. Then, turning to the little Gaul, he was relieved to see his trembling had lessened, presumably from being in a warm room. In addition, he noticed the little Gaul seemed extremely exhausted. He certainly needed to sleep, so, taking the food, he knelt in front of the boy and proceeded to try feeding him, but to his surprise, Asterix shook his head and stretching out his arms. He picked up the bowl and began to feed himself.

This also surprised Overanxius, who didn’t know whether to attribute this to the fact Asterix was actually an adult, or that he was a very, very clever child. He watched silently as the boy drank practically everything in his bowl, and by the time he finished, he hardly seemed able to keep his eyes open. Furthermore, a yawn escaped his small mouth, although he tried to hide it – unsuccessfully – with one hand. The senator immediately approached the two Gauls, pretending to want to help, but when he saw the boy and his tired appearance, he stared at him with… truly… concern? He didn't know now. All he knew was that he had to help Asterix to bed, so he covered him with a blanket and told Guestix he would take care of the rest.

The Gaul innkeeper seemed reluctant at first to leave the room, but seeing the Roman was truly taking charge of helping that child, he slowly left the room. He decided, however, he would keep a close watch on that man, because although he didn’t seem to be mistreating the blond Gaul, something told him he couldn’t trust him. He walked out the room and closed the door slowly, leaving the two travelers alone inside.

When they were finally left alone, Overanxius released the breath he had inadvertently been holding. He still didn't understand what was happening to him, why had he suddenly started to feel a weakness for the boy who was now sleeping peacefully in bed? What was happening to him? By Jupiter! The Roman senator touched the boy's forehead and frowned when he realized his body temperature was a little higher than he would like. Without wasting time, he took the cloth, dipped it in the water and after wringing it, he placed it on Asterix's forehead trying to lower his fever.

After doing so, he stared at the little Gaul as he slept. His mind kept reeling with the same thought as before, why? That question constantly hovered in his mind.

Why did he feel he had to protect the child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, here ends the chapter. What do you think about Guestix? As I said, he’s irrelevant, but necessary if Overanxius and Asterix wanted to sleep in an inn. On the other hand, what is your opinion about the fact Asterix fall ill? Did you expect that? I’ll be honest, I did it for a reason that will be shown in future chapters. I hope you liked it. If so, could you leave a review sharing your opinions about it? To read your reviews is what moves me to continue writing, so, you may are helping others to enjoy this kind of stories. 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the sixteen guests and blackstar1988w, MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: DumbassFangirl, ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉


	20. Avaricum search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you’re all fine! Welp, one week more, here I bring you the next chapter! 😊 This time, we’ll see what happened with Obelix. As all of you remember, he took the wrong way, but… will it be useless? Or maybeeeee Obelix will find someone who will help him find Asterix? If you wanna know, you’ll have to read, and if you’re enjoying this story, please, can you leave a review? Just if you want. I love to hear your thoughts about this.😊
> 
> Well, I’d like to give a special thanks to Drummergirl for helping me editing this story. I’m really, really, really grateful to her, she’s awesome!
> 
> Okay after say all this, here you have the next chapter of this story, I hope you all will like it!

Obelix ran and ran without stopping. He couldn't stop himself. He knew… he felt his best friend's life might depend on it. He didn't want to fail him again… because by Tutatis! He had already failed him… despite permanently having the extraordinary strength conferred by the magic potion, he hadn’t been able to protect Asterix… to protect his brother. He hadn’t been able to prevent him from being recaptured by the Romans and taken away from him. Obelix didn't think he could forgive himself if something happened to Asterix.

The red-haired Gaul didn’t understand the reason why he hadn’t yet reached that Roman's car, especially knowing that a while ago, he had almost reached him. Obelix was very fast. He knew it. He knew he was even faster than the HGV (Heavy Gaulish Vehicle), with which his mother and Asterix's mother had come to visit them on their last birthday. And they had brought those precious gifts…. Obelix never told anyone, not even Asterix, but being able to add a helmet as magnificent as that to his collection, even for a short time, was a gift greater than a hundred wild boars. His parents had always known how to make him happy. For that reason, he loved them so much…

The menhir dealer shook his head. This wasn’t the time to think about such things, although he loved his mother very much. He also wanted his best friend back. He wanted him safe in the village. Thinking of Asterix, what surprised Obelix most was that extreme obsession the Romans had seemed to acquire for his best friend. All they had done since Asterix was affected by Getafix’s potion was kidnap him, threaten to take him to Rome, kidnap him again, and finally, to the great consternation of the red-haired Gaul, take him away while he had been searching for Getafix.

Obelix didn’t know what had happened. He couldn’t understand how it was possible that the Romans had captured the blond Gaul again. He didn't understand it, but to tell the truth, he didn't care, either. All he cared about was getting to Asterix and bringing him home again where he would be safe. And when he did, this time he would make sure not to take his eyes off him for a single moment.

The sky above the great Gaul had been dyed with its peculiar nocturnal darkness, and the moon, along with a lot of stars, adorned it as if it were a painting. It wasn’t that Obelix understood art, but Impedimenta’s brother – Homeopathix – would sometimes send her gifts like that from Lutetia, claiming they were far better for adorning the interior of a hut than the shields her husband had, which he considered vulgar and old-fashioned. Honestly, Obelix wasn’t interested in shields or paintings… no, he preferred his collection of Roman helmets. For him there was no better decoration than that…

The red-haired Gaul shook his head again. It wasn’t the time to think about those superficialities. No, Obelix should only have one idea in mind: finding Asterix no matter it would take. Nothing else mattered to him at all.

The great Gaul kept running without stopping. On the horizon, he detected small lights… different from those of the stars. Did that mean he was already reaching Avaricum? But he still hadn't met that Roman and his best friend… Obelix didn't understand it… he was pretty sure his speed hadn't slowed since he stopped at that junction, so how was it possible he still hadn't met up with his best friend’s kidnapper? Where were they? Had the earth swallowed them up? Or perhaps they had already reached Avaricum? Obelix didn’t know what to think. He only knew his friend was in danger and he had to help him as soon as possible. But how was he going to help him if he didn't find him first? Furthermore, it was even more strange to him he hadn’t found them, because while running, he came across another cart occupied by a Gaul. Obelix wasn’t surprised when he saw the surprised expression on his compatriot's face as he passed him. It wasn’t the first time he had passed a running cart, and the reaction of its drivers was always the same. But… thinking about it, if he had come across a cart on the way, why hadn't he come across Asterix yet?

A loud noise suddenly rang out, ripping the silence of the night, cutting it as suddenly as a piece of cake cut with a knife. Obelix stopped in surprise when he heard the noise. He didn’t know where it had come from, but the force and magnitude of the noise made him fear the worst. What was that noise? Where did it come from?

Obelix looked around frantically, trying to locate the source of that powerful roar.

Again!

The same noise, but it sounded very close to him. Where was it coming from? Obelix couldn’t determine the origin of that noise. It was strong, powerful, like the thunder that falls in those great storms… those storms that make the Gauls believe the sky will fall on their heads.

When the noise was heard the third time, it seemed to Obelix that it was coming from somewhere below him, at his feet, so looking down, he tried to discover where the noise could come from. But he didn't see anything strange about himself. He was the same as always… the same striped pants, his big brown shoes, his chunky belly… it was all the same. So… where was it coming from? What was the origin of that noise? The red-haired Gaul stared down and was surprised when hearing the noise again, oddly enough, it came from inside him… from his belly to be exact. What noise was that? Why was it coming out of him? It sounded like a mountain of rocks falling all at once from a high altitude, and Obelix knew what a pile of rocks sounded like when plummeting, because on one of his adventures with Asterix, climbing a mountain, he had accidentally hit a small rock that had caused a huge rockslide. Obelix hadn’t wanted that to happen. It had been an accident… an accident that, fortunately, didn’t harm anyone. But as always on those occasions, Mr. Asterix had reminded him that he should be careful and control his strength…

And again, he was thinking about what he shouldn't. The important thing was finding his friend, not thinking about what they had done together. But… that noise… he was puzzled… truly puzzled. What could it be?

The noise sounded again, and this time, Obelix finally managed to identify what the noise was. It was neither more nor less than his stomach, which roared loudly, demanding food. Now that Obelix thought about it, he hadn't eaten for a long, long time. He hadn't even remembered to eat… not with all the issues that seemed to have plagued the village all at once. And if it was really that he was hungry, maybe that would also explain, at least in part, the pain in his belly that he now felt.

The menhir delivery man shrugged his shoulders and started running again. There was little he could do to solve his hunger problem. What he could do was get to Avaricum, and once there, look for his friend. Maybe that Roman had managed to get there and had hidden Asterix somewhere in the city. At this thought, the red-haired Gaul accelerated in his pursuit. Just thinking about how scared his best friend must be made his heart sink, and a feeling of helplessness seized him. His best friend didn't deserve that… he didn't deserve it at all!

In a few minutes, the great Gaul had finally reached Avaricum. As soon as he arrived, he began to walk the streets looking window by window and calling his friend.

"Asterix?"

Another window:

"Asterix, are you here?"

On another street:

"Where are you, Asterix?"

His screams were such that little by little, all the lights of the city began to turn on. Many of the inhabitants were frightened by the noise they heard, believing that something serious had happened.

"What is this ruckus? By Tutatis!"

"What happened? By Belenos!"

"Is there a fire?"

Others, on the contrary, reacted in a naturally angry way when discovering the origin of the screaming:

"Hey! You!"

"What do you think you're doing? For the love of Tutatis!"

"Don't you know what time it is?"

"Some of us have work tomorrow!"

The red-haired Gaul ignored each and every one of the voices he heard, only interested in hearing a single voice… the voice of little Asterix telling him where he was… but unfortunately, that was precisely the only voice that didn’t reach his ears. Where was he? Why couldn't he find him? In a way, this situation seemed strangely familiar to Obelix. This was not the first time he had walked the streets of a city looking for his friend. Although on that occasion, when the great Gaul was about to give up, he heard the blond Gaul calling him. Obelix clearly remembered that moment, when Asterix called him back then… his voice conveyed such anguish and urgency that the menhir dealer's heart almost stopped. In the blink of an eye, he reached the place where the voice of the Gaul warrior had come from and found him on the verge of drowning. That was one of the worst experiences the great Gaul had ever had in his life.

But unlike that time, Asterix was now a child and in the hands of a captor. Perhaps the man who had kidnapped his friend prevented him from speaking, and therefore he wouldn’t be able to find them. Obelix no longer knew what to think. His head ached with so many doubts, so many possibilities, so many probabilities everything could have happened in a different way…

Lost in his thoughts, the great Gaul didn’t realize that he had continued running and shouting without stopping, practically waking up the entire population of Avaricum.

A door suddenly swung open before his nose and Obelix didn’t have time to stop, which resulted in hitting the door, destroying it completely, and causing the owner of the door, who had come out to identify the source of the noise – and shut whoever it was up – to be considerably infuriated because of his now demolished door. At the same time, the person who had opened the door was surprised that just colliding with a door could destroy it. Actually, the man who now looked at the remains of what was once the access to his home only knew one person capable of performing such a feat.

The homeowner turned his gaze to the place where Obelix had fallen after the impact and was surprised to recognize him. All the anger he could have had until then instantly disappeared, and a feeling of joy replaced it.

"Obelix!" the young Gaul said excitedly. His blond hair covered half of his face, but his smile was clearly visible.

Obelix, after colliding with the door, had rolled on the ground until he ended up face down, so he could only see the feet of the Gaul who had come out onto the street. For a moment he thought he was going to get a good reprimand for what had happened – he more than deserved it, after all. But when he heard his name, he immediately recognized the voice of the man who had said it.

"Justforkix?" he asked with a mixture of joy and disbelief. As far as the great Gaul knew, his chief's nephew lived in Lutetia, not Avaricum, so what was he doing here? Well, that didn't matter. To tell the truth, Obelix was glad to see a familiar face in a strange city. Rolling himself over, the great Gaul rose… with Justforkix's help, who had approached the great Gaul for precisely that purpose.

"Yes, it's me. By Tutatis, how are you dear friend?" he asked him as he helped him get on his feet. Obelix staggered a little, but immediately regained his balance and replied:

"Oh, I'm fine…"

Instantly his gaze went to the door of Justforkix's home, and seeing what he had done, he lowered his eyes in shame and added:

"Oh, by Belenos, sorry about your door…"

Justforkix looked at Obelix, and then at the wooden remains… and although it bothered him a bit that his door had been smashed, he also felt he couldn’t be angry with the great Gaul, so looking at him with a smile, he said:

"Oh, it doesn't matter. It can be repaired, as if nothing happened… besides, you should see Aba when she gets angry with my father. What she breaks is nothing compared to this, by Tutatis.”

It was true. His wife had quite a bad temper… and sometimes her relationship with his father wasn’t easy… rather, disastrous since Justforkix’s father was a man of very little patience. He had trouble tolerating certain customs of his daughter-in-law since she was a Viking. For this reason, when they had an argument, Aba ended up destroying everything in her path. That was precisely one of the reasons the young couple moved out of town.

Since Justforkix had been in his uncle’s village “training to be a man,” he hadn’t cut off contact with Asterix and Obelix, two men he had come to admire deeply. For this reason, he had sent his carrier pigeon to notify his move.

“Gee, I knew SMS was fast… but I never imagined he was that fast,” he said, surprised by the speed with which his winged friend had sent his message, but his surprise turned to uncertainty when he saw the face of the red-haired Gaul.

“SMS? What does your pigeon have to do with all this?” Obelix asked surprised. He didn’t understand what Justforkix was saying. He didn’t understand why Justforkix was in Avaricum… he didn’t understand anything at all.

Justforkix looked at Obelix in a way that made the great Gaul feel as if he had grown a second head. He couldn’t bear to be looked at that way. It made him feel stupid.

“Wait… aren’t you here thanks to SMS? I… had sent a message via SMS to tell you that Aba and I had moved to Avaricum and that you could come visit us whenever you wanted,” said the blond Gaul, trying to make sense of the situation.

After these words, everything made sense to Obelix. Now he understood what the young Gaul was doing there and what he was referring to when he spoke of SMS. He looked sympathetically at Justforkix, and seeing his expression of utter bewilderment, he felt it was his obligation to explain what had happened.

“No, the truth is that I’m not here because I received SMS’s message. I’m here looking for Asterix, who…”

Justforkix blinked upon hearing the reason for the great Gaul’s visit, he knew very well the two friends were inseparable, consequently… it was unthinkable to find one of them without the other. The blond Gaul chided himself mentally. He should have realized that sooner. Now concern filled his voice when he spoke again:

“Asterix? Why? Has something happened to him?”

Obelix lowered his head, all the memories of recent events replaying over and over in his mind… starkly reminding him he should have been more careful and watched over his friend better. His gaze went back to Justforkix who had remained expectant, waiting for an answer. Seeing him standing there, in the middle of the night, he began to say while wringing his hands,

“Well yes… what happened…”

But he could not continue, as a new voice was heard from inside the building.

“Justforkix? Where are you? Have you found out what all the fuss was about?”

Aba’s voice grew louder as the young Viking approached the place where the gateway to her home once stood. Her reaction to seeing the current state of her battered property was immediate.

“Oh, by Odin! What happened to the door?!”

The young woman appeared in the doorway with a look of fury that could pierce anyone’s soul. Her gaze went to where her husband was standing and she was surprised to see the immense shadow of a person behind him.

“Oh, hi Aba. Look who’s here,” said Justforkix, hoping that seeing the red-haired Gaul would help her forget what had happened with the door.

Aba approached to see what the blond Gaul was referring to, and when she recognized the menhir delivery man, she was thrilled, and with a much happier voice without a hint of threat, she said:

“What a surprise! It’s Obelix, by Thor! Does that mean Asterix is around here, too?”

The tension instantly returned at the mention of the blond warrior. Obelix seemed much sadder instantly, and his voice perfectly reflected his mood.

“No… Asterix isn’t with me and I… well… I need help finding him.”

Aba and Justforkix looked at each other puzzled. What could have happened to Asterix that made Obelix act in such a distressed way? It must have been something important. Justforkix only remembered one occasion when he had seen Obelix like that: when they went to rescue him in the land of the Vikings and he insulted them to his face. The young Gaul saw the look of pain and betrayal on his Obelix's face then and instantly regretted what he had said, but it was already done, and at that moment he believed Obelix would never forgive him… but not only did he forgive him, but he and Asterix also came to his aid again when he needed them.

"Don't worry, we'll help you… but first we need you to tell us everything that happened," said the blond Gaul to reassure the great Gaul. He was willing to do anything for him, in the same way he would for his wife.

At that moment, Obelix's stomach rumbled again, reminding the great Gaul he had been deprived of food for a long time. The young couple were surprised to hear that noise, and Obelix blushed at the expression on their faces. This lightened the mood a bit, enough for Justforkix to smile warmly and say:

"My friend, come in, eat and sleep here tonight. You tell us everything, and tomorrow without fail we’ll do whatever is necessary."

Obelix's face lit up at the mention of food and a place to spend the night, but above all at Justforkix’s words of commitment to help him with whatever he needed.

"Thank you, thank you very much," he replied with sincere joy. Now he had more hope he would find his best friend.

* * *

After dinner – emptying Justforkix and Aba's pantry – Obelix told his friends everything that had happened: how Asterix had taken that potion that de-aged him, how he had been captured, the rescue, Getafix’s disappearance, and how Asterix had somehow been recaptured and taken to Rome. He told them that in his pursuit of the Roman, he had reached the crossroads and had chosen to go to Avaricum, believing this was the path the Roman would have chosen, but now he wasn’t sure of it, since he hadn’t found him on the road or in the short time he had been in the city.

Justforkix and Aba listened attentively. They’d been glad to hear Asterix had been rescued, but a feeling of rage grew when they heard he had been caught again. After Obelix finished telling his story, there were a few moments of silence and then Justforkix said:

"Knowing how fast you can move when you are under the influence of the magic potion, it would be very difficult for me to believe that this Roman managed to reach the city before you reached him, but that possibility also exists."

Aba nodded her agreement, and added:

"If so, this Roman has most likely sought lodging in an inn, by Odin." To tell the truth, the young Viking had adapted very well to Gaul customs, especially to cities. So, knowing the people could reside in inns was no longer something new to her.

"It would be the most logical thing, and it is also very logical to think if he is here, he’ll try to leave the city as soon as possible," added the blond Gaul.

"By Tutatis, what do you mean, Justforkix?" It was Obelix who spoke this time. If that Roman was here, and intended to escape, he would be there this time to prevent it.

"I mean that, assuming he is here, he’ll probably set out again tomorrow morning, even before dawn to avoid being tracked… or simply so that no one sees him leave," explained the younger Gaul with conviction.

"How can you be so sure?" asked his wife. She didn’t doubt her husband's reasoning, she just wanted to understand what had brought him there.

"When I lived in Lutetia and led such a carefree life, I often spent nights partying, and when I came home, I would see those who were preparing to leave. That is why I know," said Justforkix again. Certainly, when he lived in Lutetia, he had come home many times at dawn, and on the way, he had met some travelers – most of them sinister-looking – leaving the city, taking advantage of the darkness that still prevailed. At that time, the blond Gaul had never questioned what prompted these people to leave the places where they had spent the night so soon, but upon hearing what was happening with that Roman and Asterix, he imagined his friend's captor wasn’t very different from the ones he had seen long ago.

"Oh Justforkix, you’re a genius!" Aba praised him while hugging him, the Viking woman had to admit Justforkix's reasoning was very correct. In addition, it coincided with what her father – the chief Timandahaf – had told her many times. He explained that when they invaded new lands, they always did it before dawn, since according to him, the hour before dawn is the darkest hour, so that is the perfect time to attack.

"I wouldn’t say that. Just that I know this from experience, more or less," replied Justforkix, smiling shyly.

Obelix in turn smiled kindly, and directing his gaze to the young man whom he had trained to be a man, he said:

"Well, Getafix once told me that experience is a form of knowledge, and if what you say is true, we can find Asterix going to the inns here early tomorrow morning! Oh by Belenos, that's great news!"

Justforkix looked at Obelix in surprise. He knew the great Gaul wasn’t one of the cleverest people, nor did he consider him an idiot, but he had to admit that those words, even if they were from the village druid, were the most accurate at that moment. But on the other hand, the blond Gaul didn’t want to give Obelix false hope, so adopting a serious attitude, he spoke again:

"It isn’t an absolute certainty, but there’s a greater chance if we do it like this."

"So what are we waiting for? We must go to bed as soon as possible. If not, tomorrow we won’t be able to get up.”

After saying these words, the Viking woman got up ready to do what she had just said. Justforkix smiled at his wife and seconded her decision by being the next to get up.

"You're right, Aba. Well Obelix, you can sleep here if you want. It's a room reserved especially for guests."

Obelix looked where the blond Gaul was pointing, and then turning to the young couple, he smiled as he said:

"You’re very kind… both of you. See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night,” they both answered at the same time.

They all went to bed, knowing they had to get up early. They had to get as much sleep as possible.

When they got up the next day before dawn, the three of them hurried through the city, looking for every inn, every enclosure in which that Roman could have spent the night, but their search was useless. They found nothing… no trace of the little Gaul or his captor. They asked in each establishment if there had been a guest who matched the description Obelix gave them and who was also accompanied by a child, but none of the places they asked gave them the answer they expected. It seemed plain and simple that Asterix wasn’t there.

"Oh by Tutatis, where is Asterix?" Obelix sighed in exasperation at not having found his best friend. In this moment, the hopes of finding him had reached an extraordinary low. The great Gaul had never felt so distressed in all his life.

Justforkix looked sadly at the red-haired Gaul, and putting a hand on his shoulder, said:

"Sorry Obelix… that's all we can do."

Obelix breathed a resigned sigh. He knew they had done everything possible, but he was still unable to shake off the frustration he felt since his plan had failed.

"I know, I know, but if that Roman isn’t here, it means that he didn’t take this path… he would have taken another…"

"Yes, he probably did that… and what do you plan to do now? Go back the way you came and chase him?" asked Aba, who had been silent until then. Although she had not spent as much time with the two Gauls as Justforkix, she could see the friendship that united them was true and unbreakable. She had never seen anything like it among her people. It was something that puzzled her.

"I don't know…" replied the great Gaul in a pained voice.

“Obelix, this’ll seem crazy to you, but what I would do is continue to Rome,” proposed Justforkix.

The menhir delivery man blinked a few times, wondering if what he had just heard was serious. “What?” he asked incredulously.

“Justforkix, by Thor, have you gone mad?” Aba added in turn.

Justforkix looked at his wife and then at Obelix, he knew that such a reaction would be the most likely after presenting his idea. The blond Gaul took a deep breath and explained:

“Maybe I have, but if that Roman chose another path, perhaps he did it precisely for this purpose… to mislead Obelix. If so, he’ll have chosen a longer path to get to Rome. What I mean is that if you go directly there…”

“…I would arrive before the Roman and could rescue Asterix!” Obelix cut him off, who seemed to have understood what the younger Gaul was trying to say. The young people of today are full of good ideas.

“Exactly!” concluded the blond Gaul with a smile on his face.

“Oh Justforkix, I love you!” Aba said suddenly as she lunged to give her husband a hug.

Obelix looked at them, and although he knew it wasn’t the same, he wished he could hug Asterix… let the little Gaul know he was out of danger. He wanted Getafix to find an antidote for his friend. He wanted to get old Asterix back so they could speak together as they used to, hunt together, beat the Romans…

Obelix shook his head. To get the old Asterix back, he first had to find him and bring him home.

“Okay, I’m going to Rome,” he said with new and renewed determination. He waved to say goodbye to the young couple, but then Justforkix raised a hand to stop him from saying anything else and said:

“Correction, we are going to Rome.”

“What?” Obelix asked totally and utterly confused.

“You heard. We’re going to Rome. We’re coming with you, Obelix… the two of us,” explained Aba. The young woman was afraid her husband had only referred to himself and Obelix when he’d said, “we are going,” so she decided to clarify by using a tone of voice with which Justforkix had learned not to protest if he didn’t want trouble.

Obelix stared at the young couple, perplexed. He had found them in Avaricum, they had looked for his friend with him, and now they were ready to accompany him to the capital of the Roman Empire in order to continue helping him. Honestly, Obelix didn’t know if he was worthy of such kindness. The great Gaul blinked several times since, for some reason, his eyes had become wet and his vision had begun to blur. Then he cleared his throat and announced:

“Okay, everyone to Rome!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, did you liked it? What do you think about Obelix finding Justforkix and Aba? I’ve to confess after seeing the movie ‘Asterix and the Vikings’ I loved Justforkix development, and I wanted to add him in this story. Also, I thought Obelix could really need help to find Asterix, and now he has someone who will help him. I hope you liked it. If so, could you leave a review sharing your opinions about it? To read your reviews is what moves me to continue writing, so, you may are helping others to enjoy this kind of stories. 😉
> 
> Okay, after say that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also would like to thank you all those who’ve read this story, those who left kudos: the seventeen guests and blackstar1988w, MaddyMadness, Ugizawane and Michael_Demos, those who put this story on bookmarks: DumbassFangirl, ninuuska and Ugizawane or subscribed to it and to Michael_Demos for all the reviews 😊 Thank you very much!!!
> 
> See you in the next chapter 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here ends the first chapter. What do you think about it? Asterix will be in a big trouble, won’t he? Or maybe the Romans – knowing how dangerous the Gauls are – won’t do anything to him so this way they surely won’t pay the consequences? What do you think they’ll do?
> 
> Also, what do you think of this potion? Do you think it have more effects than just change body’s size? Is it temporary or permanently? We’ll find out in next chapters! Have a nice day!


End file.
